


Rise of the Lost Empire

by ElektraVamp



Series: The Lost Empire [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Atlantis AU, Blood, Character Death, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 88,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraVamp/pseuds/ElektraVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster Bunnymund has spent his life trying to find the Lost Empire of Atlantis that his Grandfather spent his life researching. Though he is a skilled Linguist he has been unable to gather the financial support he needs from the museum that treats him like a maintenance man, he believes that by going to Iceland he will discover a journal that may lead to the lost Empire but he has been unable to persuade the chairmen of the board. After a failed presentation he is approached by a mysterious woman who has an offer from her employer to finance the expedition. But can he trust this mysterious man? Will he discovered this city lost to the sea or will he discover something even more precious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A Day of Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So this is a Rise of The Guardians Fan fiction story inspired by the Disney movie Atlantis: The Lost Empire, this is my first fan fiction story so I hope y'all enjoy it! Also this is unbeta'd so if there are any mistakes i'm sorry!  
> Disclaimer  
> I do not own anything of Disney or Dreamworks, except for my own characters that I created.

Prologue:

“…in a single day and night of misfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared into the depths of the sea.” –Plato, 360 B.C.

         White clouds filled the sky as the water swayed calmly when suddenly in the distance dark spots were seen slowly growing into more distinguished shapes as they raced across the sky. While they neared the sky turned dark and the water became treacherous as an alien sound filled the once quiet ocean, in the distance from where these figures came from a mushroom cloud could be seen yet as that dissipated a large wave could be seen rising and gaining on the fleeing flyers. The strange shapes rapidly approached showing that they seemed to be machines in the shape of various sea life. As they rapidly raced ahead of the massive wave the man in the lead who seemed like the man in charged yelled to the man next to him,

           "Ανόητε ! Μπορείτε να μας όλοι καταδικασμένοι!"[1]

           The man looked behind him in fear as the wave advanced and took many of his fellow men. He looked to his commander and saw the same fear in his eyes as they witnessed their own destruction heading for their sacred home.   

            “Το κύμα πλησιάζει! Πρέπει να προειδοποιήσουμε την Ατλαντίδα πριν καταναλωθεί Γενική της!”[2] The soldier yelled out pushing his machine to its limit.

            " Γρήγορη άνδρες ! Πριν είναι πολύ αργά!”[3] The general ordered as more of his men were consumed by the massive tsunami.

            The men pushed their machines to the limit trying to stay ahead of the wave that was sure to bring their destruction at any moment. As they maneuvered through great cliffs that bordered the kingdom of Atlantis they could hear the screams of their fellow men as they were consumed which only motivated them to go faster so that they would not share the same fate. Once they were out of the cliffs the magnificent kingdom of Atlantis was seen rising out of bright green plains and smooth water not knowing of the great destruction that would soon befall them. The men hurried through the city trying to get to the center to warn the royal family but it seems that the Heart of Atlantis had already sensed the danger as it sent out dark red beams of light throughout the center warning its citizens of what was coming. As the general approached he could hear the palace guards ringing the bells and calling out to the citizens below,

            “Ο καθένας με τα καταφύγια !Ο καθένας με τα καταφύγια!”[4]

            He could see his people running in terror towards the shelters and see how his own fellow soldiers raced to the ground crashing their crafts in their rush to get to safety. He couldn't believe what was occurring within the city and how their great city may soon be destroyed. He landed onto the ground looking for his King and Queen as well as the young prince. As he got off his craft he saw the royal family staring at the chaos surrounding them in disbelief and fear.

            “Με αυτό τον τρόπο Υψηλοτήτων σας. Γρήγορα, θα πρέπει να σας πάρει την ασφάλεια!"[5] He cried as he rushed over to them gesturing for them to follow him.

            "Lukos, τι συμβαίνει! Τι έχει συμβεί?" [6] King Χειμώνας asked as he followed his trusted general.

            "Ένα παλιρροϊκό κύμα Υψηλότατε, είναι τίτλος αυτόν τον τρόπο ήδη πολλά από τους στρατιώτες μας έχουν καταναλωθεί από αυτό και φοβάμαι ότι δεν μπορεί να ξεφύγει από αυτό είναι φάντασμα."[7] Lukos answered quickly clearing the way for his beloved King.

            "Τι το προκάλεσε! Ξέρεις;"[8] The King asked.

            As the King and general moved towards the shelter Queen χιόνι was trying to get her son Τζάκσον to move as he seemed transfixed by the chaos surrounding them,

            “Τζάκσον, έλα πρέπει να φύγουμε!"[9] She cried grabbing his hand and dragging him towards his father praying that this will not be the day that they are destroyed.

            "Μαμά, τι συμβαίνει?"[10] He cried not liking how worried his mother was nor how loud the usually peaceful city was becoming with the people yelling and the bells tolling.

            “Τζάκσον, δεν υπάρχει χρόνος, πρέπει να φύγουμε και να ακολουθήσει τον πατέρα και Lukos σας. Θα σας εξηγήσω αργότερα."[11] She answered stopping to stoop down to his level and grasp his shoulders trying to show him that she was serious and that they had to hurry. Yet as she tried to calm her young son one of the dark red beams suddenly surrounded her bathing her in it light as it turned a light blue. She turned and looked at the beam of light in shocked and as she stood her blue heart crystal lifted up until it was parallel with her chest. Her light blue eyes slowly widened and were filled with a light blue light that also filled her heart crystal. As she stared up at the beam of light, her husband turned from Lukos looking for his beloved wife and son yet what he saw caused his heart to seize. He saw his beloved wife become surrounded by the blue light as his son held her hand and looked around in confusion unable to comprehend what was happening to his mother and what the blue light could represent.

            All of the light beams that the Heart of Atlantis had sent out configured together towards the Queen until they became a single thin beam that flashed over her heart crystal causing everyone that surrounded her to look away and clench their eyes shut as they moved away from their beloved Queen. The thin beam slowly widened until even Τζάκσον was partially covered, who was still unable to comprehend what was occurring and continued to hold his mother’s hand. The Queen who seemed to be in a trance was slowly been levitated up into the beam and as she did the silver bracelet that adorned Τζάκσον thin wrist was slipped off of him as his mother continued to be lifted into the Heart of Atlantis.

            "Μητέρα!"[12] Τζάκσον cried, reaching for his mother hoping to stop her from leaving him. Yet as the Queen approached the Heart it could be seen on the border of the city center that a light blue shield was being raised closing off the center regardless of the numerous citizen that were racing for the center. The shield was quickly closing leaving behind numerous citizens that banged and plead for the shield to open and allow them safe passage but it was too late, the shield would not open for anyone not even for the crafts that were rushing to beat the shields closing only resulting in the crafts crashing. Families and friends were separated and those outside of the protective shield were left to die. King Χειμώνας looked in horror as many of his people were left behind to be killed by the massive wave and as he ran to his son he knew that he will most likely never see his beloved Queen again.

            “Τζάκσον! Κλείσε τα μάτια σου! Μην κοιτάς!"[13] He yelled pressing Τζάκσον face to his chest hoping to protect him from the light of the Heart, yet he was unable to look away as his wife was consumed by the Heart so that she may protect them all. _I will always love you my παγετό λουλούδι_ [14] was the last thing the King thought before the light took his eyesight, the last thing he saw was his beloved disappearing into the Heart. High above them the once slow circling Heart of Atlantis was quickly gaining speed and distributing a burning light blue light that soon connected with the rising shield completely covering the city center with its glow and as the massive tsunami swept up the outer reaches of the city the shield carrying its precious cargo slowly lowered into the ground until the ocean once again claimed the once green prosperous land. As the last of the blue light vanished the ocean once again became still and settled hiding the once glorious city of Atlantis, never to be seen by the world above again. At least that’s what the people of Atlantis believed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first chapter I will try to update regularly and I hope you all like it and any comments or critiques will be appreciated.   
> The language that I used for the Atlanteans is Greek because I couldn't figure out Atlantean and Greek seemed appropriate.  
> 1\. "Fool! You doomed us all!"  
> 2\. "The wave is approaching! We must warn Atlantis before its all consumed General!"  
> 3\. "Quick men! Before its too late!"  
> 4\. "Everyone to the shelters! Everyone to the shelters!"  
> 5\. "This way your Highness. Quickly, we should get you to safety!"  
> 6\. "Lukos, what is going on? What has happened?"  
> 7\. "A tidal wave your Highness, it's heading this way already many of our soldiers have been consumed by it and I fear we may not escape it's wraith."  
> 8\. "What caused it? Do you know?"  
> 9\. "Jack, come on we must leave!"  
> 10\. "Mama what's happening?"  
> 11\. "Jack, there is no time, we have to leave and follow your father and Lukos. I will explain later."  
> 12\. "Mother!"  
> 13\. "Jackson! Close your eyes! Do not look!"  
> 14\. frost flower  
> King Χειμώνας = King Winter  
> Queen χιόνι = Queen Snow  
> Τζάκσον= Jackson


	2. A Day of Inquiry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all here's the second chapter I will be updating every Monday and Friday from now on, but please be aware that I may be a bit late. Hope you all liked it and I can't believe how many people have seen this so until next time! Oh and I got the board members names from some old wealthy families from the 1900's.

        Centuries have passed since the city of Atlantis vanished and mankind had developed at a steady pace soon believing that the city was nothing but a myth that was used as a lesson to mankind for reaching for more than what they were capable of. Yet there was a man that was taught since a young age that the city was real and that he had only to believe in himself to find it. This man’s name was Aster Bunnymund, an orphan that was raised by his grandfather Alder Bunnymund when he was 8 years old. His grandfather was a well-known man in the field of Cartography, Archeology, and Antiquities as well as languages, he was seen as a legend and Aster saw him as that as well. He looked up to his grandfather for he was all he had and he was a great man that never allowed Aster to lose hope of reaching his dreams. Yet his grandfather was facing his own problems in his field.

       Alder has spent a majority of his career searching for the lost city of Atlantis, always believing that it had existed and that its ruins still exist but many criticized him as an old man that was losing his touch and his sanity. His career was soon ruined as no one would take him serious believing him mad but he never allowed Aster to lose his dreams and ideals, but tragedy hit when he died due to a heart attack. This prompted Aster to continue his grandfather’s work and work at the Smithsonian Institute in Washington, D.C. hoping to prove his grandfather right and show the world that this lost city existed and that they could learn from it. Aster never realized that on a seemingly ordinary day, his greatest wish was going to come true.

\-----------Washington, D.C. 1914------------

        The streets rumbled with the sounds of automobiles, heels, hooves, and canes as they passed a large building known as the Smithsonian. Within the building, there were many people milling around enjoying the various exhibits and meeting with their associates. Yet below them in the basement of the vast building was a man giving a presentation.

“Good afternoon, gentleman. Before I begin I would like to thank the board for taking the time to listen to my proposal. Now I know that you have all heard of the legend of Atlantis, the city that was lost to the sea, it was a continent that was in the mid-Atlantic which was home to a very advanced civilization that had technology that far surpasses our own. From what the scholar Plato wrote it was struck by some catastrophic event that caused it to sink to the bottom of the ocean.” The man that was speaking seemed to be in his middle to late 20s, with mid length grey blue hair, and was tan, he was exceptionally tall, standing at six feet and was lightly muscled revealing a lean body, he also appeared to have a light accent from an Australian descent. He stood within a cramped space that seemed to be filled with artifacts awaiting to be displayed upstairs, he stood behind a podium with a blackboard next to him. He reached down into the podium and withdrew a set of flashcard, the first showing “Atlantis” with a watermark question mark behind it.

            “Now I realize that many of you are asking why Atlantis? It’s a myth and pure fantasy. Well I’m here to tell you that you’re wrong. 10,000 years before the Egyptians built the pyramids, Atlantis already had electricity and advanced medicine and even had the power of flight. It seems impossible, correct? But for them it wasn’t, and many cultures around the globe believe that Atlantis possessed a power source of some kind that was more powerful than any of our modern combustion engines. So with this information gentleman, I propose that we find this lost city, obtain this power source, and bring it back to our world.” He said looking around the room, making sure to use eye contact and once this statement has been absorbed, he continued on to next part of his speech.

            “Now this is a photograph of a page from an illuminated text that describes a book known as The Shepherd’s Journal. Which is said to have been a first- hand account of Atlantis and its exact whereabouts. Now if you can look over here, this centuries old translation of Norse text had historians believing that the Journal resided in Ireland. But after I compared the ruins that are seen on this old Viking shield,” he bent down in front of the podium and struggled to fully lift the ancient petrified shield to his chest, “ to the translation, I realized that one of the letters was mistranslated. So by changing the letter r in Ireland to the correct letter,” he struggled to erase the r and write the correct letter, “we see that the Journal, which will be our key to finding Atlantis, does not reside in Ireland, gentleman, but in _Iceland._ Oof!” He finally gasped out almost dropping the heavy shield when he finally wrote the c down.

            He turned toward his audience and whispered so they wouldn’t hear, “Pause for effect.” He carefully put the shield back down and brushed his clothes back into order before turning to the audience and saying,

           “Gentleman, I’ll, uh, take any questions you have now.” But before he could continue a shrill noise sounded throughout the room revealing that it was the phone, the man looked at the phone and sheepishly looked at his audience.

          “Um, would you gentlemen, please excuse me for just a moment? It’ll, uh, just take a minute, yeah…” He said as he turned towards the blackboard and leaned forward causing it to tip backward onto a table so that he could reach the phone behind it.

         “Cartography and Linguistics, Aster Bunnymund speaking.” The man, now identified as Aster, replied. Through the phone an angry sounding voice could be heard ranting about something. As the voice continued Asters face could be seen falling into a grimace and look of annoyance.

        “Yeah, got it. Uh, ju-just a second.” He replied hanging his head down with a sigh and put the receiver down before shimmying down the blackboard. As he moved away the blackboard swung around and the silhouette of men could be seen patiently waiting for him to continue. Yet as Aster reached for a long string and turned on the light it was revealed that the men were not even men but a variety of masks, statues, and a skeleton. Aster moved towards the “men” he had created, heading for the boiler that resided directly behind them. He climbed up on the table that they resided on trying to get closer to the dark red boiler which was currently the reason for the man on the phone to be ranting at him.

        “S’cuze me, Mr. Carnegie.” He murmured moving one of the masks to the side to get to the boiler. Aster started to figure out what was causing the issue by turning a few of the wheels which caused the boiler to groan and hiss at an alarming rate. Aster just knitted his brows and growled at the machinery, “Damn boiler,” before he hit it with a nearby wrench which stopped the alarming noise. Once it was calm again he sighed and went back to the phone, once again climbing up on top of the blackboard.

        “A ‘right, how’s that? Is that any better?” He asked keeping his head down as he listened to the person on the other side of the phone continue ranting at him telling him to stop messing around and do his job. He just sighed and said,

       “Uh-huh. Yeah. You’re welcome.”

       “Don’t let it happen again!” Was the last thing Aster heard before they hanged up.

       “Right, bye.” Aster growled at the phone before letting out a deep breath and moving off of the board. _Well that was great,_ he thought, _might as well finish practicing before my meeting starts._

       “Now as you can see by th-” He started before he noticed that a quarter of the map that he had drawn had vanished.

       “Where the bloody hell did it go?” he murmured staring at the board before he noticed that there was chalk on his sleeve and once he looked down, he found the piece of missing map. Aster sighed but quickly tried to continue while thinking of a way to explain the piece that’s missing from the map.

        “Uh, by this, um, ma-map, uh, tha-that…I’ve drawn,” he quickly moved into the space that was missing on the map so that the piece that was sticking to his shirt would appear on the map, “I plotted the route that will lead myself and a crew to the southern coast of Iceland so that we may retrieve the Journal.” As he finished a clock on the wall cuckooed 4 times releasing a tiny bluebird. Aster glanced at the clocked and wiped off the chalk on his clothes smiling and saying,

        “Ah show time.” He moved on to a small side table retrieving a few rolled up papers and books, with a small smile. _Well, this is it,_ he thought, _I am finally getting out of this dank place._ He moved to another table that held a small wardrobe like object that seemed to be glowing from the inside. As he reached it he picked up a photograph that stood in front of the wardrobe. He smiled as he stared at the photo. It showed his grandfather Alder sitting on his favorite armchair wearing his exploration outfit and helmet posing for the camera while on the side a young Aster of 10 years old was grinning at his grandfather trying to climb up onto the arm. He could still remember that day, his father was trying to have a serious photo taken but with a bored young Aster that wasn’t possible so he gave up and soon lifted him up into his lap. Aster had tried to grab his exploration helmet and when he couldn't reach, his grandfather grabbed the helmet and placed it on Aster’s head. For a few seconds it fit perfectly but soon it slipped down covering his eyes. Aster chuckled at the memory and set the photo aside and reached for the wardrobe.

        The doors of the small wardrobe were opened and residing within was a few tea light candles and his grandfather’s helmet. Aster removed it from the stand and carefully placed it on his head, it seemed to finally fit him, until it slid down and covered his eyes. Dammit… As he thought this a whooshing sound filled the air. Aster pushed the helmet off of his eyes and saw that a message tube had arrived. He reached into the mask that was holding the tube and extracted the paper that was within it.

        “Wonder what this is about?” He murmured reading the letter.

         Dear Mr. Bunnymund,

              This is to inform you that your meeting today has been moved from 4:30 pm to 3:30 pm.

        “What the hell?” He cried looking up at the clock that read 4:05 pm. Another whoosh was heard as another message tube arrived. He quickly grabbed it starting to feel the spark of panic in his stomach.

          Dear Mr. Bunnymund,

             Due to your absence, the board has voted to reject your proposal. Have a nice weekend, Mr. Mellon’s office.

          Aster’s mouth dropped as he read the letter. He couldn't believe it those bloody gits! He couldn't believe this was happening! He's been planning this presentation for 2 years and now he has a chance to show it and they just rejected it because he was uninformed of a changed time!  

          “They can’t do this to me!” He yelled ripping up the damn letters. He wasn’t going to allow this to happen, he was not going to get rejected a 68th time without at least getting a chance to show what he found. He quickly grabbed his materials, helmet and coat and raced to get to the board members before they left the museum. _Like hell I’m letting my grandfather down!_ Aster thought as he raced out of the basement

* * *

 

         Above the bustle of the visiting museum, a group of 5 men exited one of the meeting rooms, complaining about their wasted time and how annoying the Bunnymund clan can be.

        “I swear that young Bunnymund gets crazier every stinking year!” Mr. Carnegie cried out throwing his arms out. He was wearing a rich brown fur coat, with a blue scarf, spectacles, and black top hat. The other men nodded their heads in agreement. Each of the men wore rich brown or grey coats as well as a variety of top hats and each wore spectacles and carried an umbrella with an elegant handle.

        “If I ever hear the word ‘Atlantis’ again, I’ll step in front of a bus!” A nasally voice belonging to a Mr. Walton yelled out.

        “Ha ha ha! I’ll push you!” Mr. Carnegie exclaimed shoving Mr. Walton resulting in the other men to laugh. As they all began to lose themselves in their laughter a voice quickly stopped them and filled them with dread.

       “Oi! Mr. Mellon!” Aster cried running down the hall in an effort to catch the board members.

       “Good Lord! There he is!” Mr. Walton cried out, looking at Aster in horror.

       “Members of the board, uh, wait! I just need a word!” Aster exclaimed dropping a number of papers in his rush to get to the members. Yet as he neared the board members they scattered, racing into different rooms and locking them. As they each raced into a room Aster continued to call for Mr. Mellon, who was unsuccessful in getting into a room like the other members. He banged on each door as he passed but all were closed and locked forcing him to try and hide his large frame behind a skinny potted plant.

      “Look Mr. Mellon, y’ave got to listen to me! Please, if I could just have a minute of your time I could-” Aster cried before stopping as he saw Mr. Mellon hiding behind the plant and the other members had already hidden themselves in different rooms. He carefully approached the plant that hid Mr. Mellon,

      “Uh, sir?” He asked moving aside a few leaves of the plant so that he could see Mr. Mellon, who gave him a closed smile and suddenly thrust his umbrella at Aster and opened it pushing him back and throwing his papers everywhere giving him a chance to escape. Aster quickly got his baring, flabbergasted at what had just happened. _Really? That bloody git can’t spare a damn minute?_ Aster thought as he raced to catch up to Mr. Mellon after picking up his papers.

       “Wait! Mr. Mellon! Please sir! I – I have new evidence tha- Please, Mr. Mellon!” He cried as Mr. Mellon raced into his car. Yet luckily he was able to grab Mr. Mellon’s car door and stop him from leaving.

       “Stop! Sir, if you – could you please hold-” Aster exclaimed trying to hold his car door and grab the correct materials from under his arm.

       “Yes! Here it is! If you can just look here-” He said dumping the other papers into his car and opening up a map but before he could continue, Mr. Mellon interrupted him.

       “This museum funds scientific expeditions, based on _fact_. Not legends and folklore!” He cried shoving the papers he was given into Aster’s arms. “Besides, we need you here. We depend on you.”

       “You, do?” Aster asked in surprise.

       “Yes! With winter coming, that boiler’s going to need a lot of attention.” He answered hitting Aster’s cheek before ducking into his car again.

       “Boiler?”

       “Onward Henry!”

       “Wait! There- There’s a journal!” Aster yelled running alongside the car trying to show Mr. Mellon his map. “It’s in Iceland! I’m sure of it this time!” But Mr. Mellon ignored him pulling closed the curtain hoping it would show Aster that he was not interested. Yet as soon as he did this a thud could be heard at the front of the car, Mr. Mellon looked forward and was shocked to see that Aster had jumped onto his car and was hanging on with all his strength.

        “Sir, I really hoped it wouldn’t come to this, but this is-” Aster said pulling out a piece of paper out of his coat and slamming it against the windshield, “a letter of resignation. If you reject my proposal, I’ll—whoa!” He cried out as the driver maneuvered his car left and right throwing Aster off.

        “Agh! I’ll quit!” He exclaimed raising himself up onto his arms already feeling a dull throb on his left shoulder from where it connected with the street. Up ahead the car stopped and backed up until it stopped next to Aster. Mr. Mallon pushed aside the curtains and glared down at Aster.

        “I mean it, sir. If you refuse to fund my proposal-”

        “You’ll what? Flush you career down the toilet just like your crazy grandfather?” He asked. “You have a lot of potential, Aster. Don’t throw it away chasing fairy tales, don’t become your grandfather.”

        “But I can prove that Atlantis exists!”

        “You want to go on an expedition?” He asked before he threw a Nickle at Asters feet. “Here. Take a trolley to the Potomac and jump in! Maybe the cold water will clear your head. Henry!” He yelled before the car drove off drenching Aster in water as it passed. Aster spluttered as the water hit him completely soaking his clothes and his letter, _this can’t be happening_. Up above the sky roared with thunder and lightning and as Aster looked up all he saw was his mood reflected in it. _I’m sorry grandpa._

        Within a dark apartment the front door opened reveling Aster soaked to the bone, not really noticing how much he was dripping onto the carpet.

        “I’m home. Sophie? Here sweetie.” Aster called out as he kicked his shoes off hoping to just get out of his wet clothes and cuddle with his pet bunny. He moved towards his living room, pausing to try and turn on the light, yet it did not. “What the bloody hell?” He murmured and just as a flash of lightning went off the silhouette of a tall thin woman was seen.

        “Emerson Aster Bunnymund?” She asked turning to face him. Aster jumped and moved back.

        “Wh-who are you? How did you get in here?”

        “I came down the chimney. Ho, ho, ho.” She answered slipping a pale fur stole she had down her shoulders trying to look seductive. “My names Onyx Sinclair. I'm here on behalf of my employer, who has a…intriguing proposition for you. Are you _interested_?” She said the last slipping down a strap of her long form hugging gown. Aster stared at her and quickly looked her up and down. She had raven black hair, which was hidden in a beret type hat, and hazel eyes with a pair of plump lips, she appeared to be 5’9 and was slightly tan but nowhere near how tanned he was. She was extremely attractive but not Aster’s type, _shelia’s barking up the wrong tree_.

        “Yo- your- your employer? Heh. Who’s your employer?!” He asked already feeling the weight of this day settle into him. He doesn’t want to deal with what the crazy girl was talking about and didn’t want to end up being killed over false hope. She smirked at him and slowly strutted up to him until they had a foot of space separating them. Aster swallowed and backed up a few steps until he realized what he’d done and scowled standing his ground. This just caused her smirk to widen.

        “His names Manuel De Luna.”


	3. A Day of Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where we meet Manny, so I hope y'all enjoy it.

After the woman, Onyx, had said the name of her employer, Aster still did not really recognize the name but figured it was someone important and after inquiring about who he was. Ms. Sinclair had just smirked and said it would be better for him to meet him rather than to have her describe him. He agreed if only to fulfill his own curiosity. After locking his apartment and making sure no one could come in, he still had no idea how she was able to enter, they climbed into a car and were instantly off to the edge of the city where many of Washington D.C.’s wealthiest citizens lived. Throughout the whole ride, Ms. Sinclair did not say a word, instead choosing to glancing at him while driving with those unnerving hazel eyes and taunting smirk, it was almost as if she could read his thoughts. Soon though the car started to decrease in speed and when Aster looked out the window he saw the car heading for a large estate that was closed off with a high wall and a large black gate that seemed to hold the insignia of a full moon at the very top. As they passed the foreboding gate, Aster could see silver plaque with the name De Luna inscribed on it. Seeing this just added more reality to the crazy situation that he was in. _Who is this bloke? Why send this woman to offer me a proposition?_ He thought glancing at Ms. Sinclair.

            They drove up the stone driveway which was lined with stone griffins, and soon they were upon a large manor home that appeared to rest on many acres of land. As they exited the car, Aster couldn't help but look up at the majestic building, yet as he tried to study more of it he was disrupted by Ms. Sinclair telling him to come inside before he got completely drenched. _Too late for that, shelia,_ he thought, but he hurried inside none the less.  Once they entered the front parlor, Aster can see that this Manuel De Luna, was very wealthy, he had many artifacts and painting lining his walls that Aster believed to have only reside within museums. As he looked around in amazement, Ms. Sinclair was removing her coat and passing it on to the butler that was waiting by the door. She turned around to look at Aster and smirked at his amazement.

            “This way, please Mr. Bunnymund. And make sure not to drip on the Caravaggio, it’s such a pain to clean. Hurry it up, Mr. De Luna does not like to be kept waiting.” She told him already strutting down a strip of carpet heading for an elevator at the end of the massive parlor. Aster rushed to keep up, quickly shedding his tan coat and passing it on to the butler, yet when he heard her say Caravaggio, he stumbled. _He has an original Caravaggio? Who the hell am I dealing with?_ He thought as he rushed to keep up with Ms. Sinclair strides, _For a shelia that’s shorter than she can walk pretty fast._ He entered the silver gilded elevator, and as soon as it started to drop, Ms. Sinclair suddenly started to straighten his clothes and hair.

            “Oi! What the hell are you doing?” He asked trying to keep her hand off of him but all she did was give him a glare and ignore him, continuing to try and make him presentable.

            “You will address him as Mr. De Luna or Sir. You will remain standing unless asked to be seated. Keep your sentences short and to the point. Are we clear?” She asked punctuating each sentence with a jerk of his shirt or bow tie. Before Aster could answer, the elevator suddenly stopped and Ms. Sinclair pushed him out. As he looked around the room and back at Ms. Sinclair he saw her close the elevator doors with a smirk. Before hitting the button that would take her back up, she said,

“And relax. He doesn’t bite…often.” She left with a disturbing smirk on her face leaving Aster with chills.

“That’s such a disturbing woman…” Aster murmured staring at the empty elevator shaft for a moment before facing the rest of the room. This room was also filled with rare artifacts and paintings as well as some portraits. Aster moved further into the room unable to believe all of the artifacts that were within this room but the biggest surprise was on the portrait that hung above the fireplace. It was a portrait of two men, one was significantly shorter than the other and appeared mostly bald with blond white hair and a shining grin. He was shaking hands with the other man who appeared to be in an exploration uniform complete with a helmet atop of greying hair and a kind elderly face. He was much taller than the other man almost a foot of height and was lightly tanned either naturally or from the work he did and his eyes were the same eyes that Aster saw when he looked in the mirror.

“Grandfather?” He whispered, unable to believe that he was seeing a portrait of his grandfather in some mysterious rich man’s home.

“Finest explorer I ever met.” A voice said causing Aster to jump and turn to a corner of the room where a silhouette of a figure could be seen. Aster moved closer to the figure wary of who it might be and once he got closer he saw the man that was in the portrait with his grandfather doing some painful looking yoga positions while wearing a powder blue robe. He opened his eyes, which were a strange pale blue color, and said,

“Manuel De Luna. Pleasure to meet you Aster.” He offered his foot for a handshake and used the other to crack his neck. Aster gingerly shook his foot before discreetly rubbing his hand on his shirt wincing as Mr. De Luna cracked his neck. He couldn't believe that such an elderly looking man was able to do that pose, which was already difficult for some one of a young age.

“Join me in a little yoga?” He asked as he tried to crack his back.

“Uh, no, no. Thank you. I prefer Tai Chi. If you don’t mind me asking, did you really know my grandfather?” Aster answered wincing a bit as Mr. De Luna transitioned onto his chest and lifted his bare feet onto his head.

“Oh, yeah. Met old Alder back in Oz, when I was traveling around. We ended up in the same college, Georgetown, class of ’66. We ended up close friends. At least until the end of his days.” As he was talking he continued to do different poses that just made Aster feel queasy. “Even dragged me along on some of his foolish expeditions. Alder was as crazy as a bat, he was. Though he did speak of you often.” He explained finally at an upright position.

“Really? Funny. He, uh, he never mentioned you.” Aster replied a bit sheepish and with a bit of pride since his role model spoke about him.

“Oh he wouldn’t.” He said turning onto his head which caused the robe that he was wearing to flip down, exposing his private area which proved that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. “He knew how much I liked my privacy. I keep a low profile, always have and probably always will.”

Aster dropped to his knees not wanting to look at the old man’s privates. “Mr. De Luna, should I be wondering why I’m here? Why you sent that disturbing woman to break into my apartment? Why she said she had an offer from you? Why my grandfather knew you and why he worked with you?” He asked already getting a little frustrated with the lack of answers.

“Look on that table. It’s for you.” He answered with a gleam in his eye as he pointed at an end table a few feet away. Aster looked at him and stood up walking to the table with only a hint of hesitation. As he neared the table he saw a package wrapped in brown paper and twine, it appeared to be the size of a small book. Yet as he got closer he could see that on the paper a message was written in ink.

For Aster with love Alder Bunnymund.

Aster drew in a sharp breathe. _Grandfather…_

“It’s-It’s from my grandfather. How?” Aster asked gripping the package in his hand confused as to why this man had something that his grandfather left him.

“He brought that package to me years ago. He said if anything happened to him, I should give it to you when you were ready- whatever that means, he was always cryptic about things especially when it involved his work.” De Luna answered standing and doing a few more poses all the while having a strange gleam in his eye. Aster still had his back to him, completely tense, as he pondered what could be within the paper and why his grandfather felt the need to leave this package with Mr. De Luna or why he had to wait until he was ready? Aster raised a hand to rip the paper off but he hesitated, did he really want to know what was in here? Was he ready? He let out a slow breathe and knew that he was ready to know what his grandfather had left him. He opened the package and what was revealed caused Aster to gasp. It was a dark brown book with gray and gold piping and a spine that was similar to a scroll. On the cover was a symbol, but more importantly it was an Atlantean symbol. The Shepherd’s Journal.

“It-i-it can’t be. It’s The Shepherd’s Journal. Mr. De Luna, this journal is the key to finding Atlantis!” Aster cried turning to Mr. De Luna who was taking a drink. De Luna looked at him and burst out laughing.

“Atlantis! Ha ha ha! I wasn’t born yesterday, kid.” He exclaimed moving behind a changing screen.

“No, no, no. Loo- look at this. Coordinates. Clues.  It’s all right here!” Aster cried opening the book and absorbing the very thing that he has been searching for.

“Yeah…Looks like nonsense and gibberish to me.” De Luna said poking his head out from behind the screen smiling at Aster.

“That’s because it’s written in a dialect that no longer exists.” He stated still in disbelief over what he held in his hands.

“So it’s basically useless. Nice gift.” De Luna said raising an eyebrow before going back behind the screen.

“No, of course not! Just difficult. At least for someone who hasn’t spent their whole life studying dead languages. To me it’s not gibberish.” Aster stated studying the book, already deciphering what the book had to tell. Mr. De Luna moved from behind the screen dressed in a fine white suit and gold tie with a simple brown wooded cane.

“Ah, it’s probably a fake.”

“Mr. De Luna, my grandfather was a man at the top of his field, he would have known if this was fake. _I_ would know. I will stake everything I own, everything that I believe in that this is the genuine Shepherd’s Journal!” Aster exclaimed standing at his full height knowing that deep within his soul that this is real and will help him find the lost empire of Atlantis. De Luna turned to him and gave him a look. But before Aster could decipher what that look meant, Mr. De Luna was speaking again.

“Alright, alright. So what do you want to do with it?” He asked going to sit at a long table in front of a large aquarium. Aster rushed to follow him.

“Well, I- I’l—I’ll get funding. I mean, I’ll—the museum—“He answered.

“They’ll never believe you.”

“I’ll show them! I will make them believe me!”

“Like you did today?”

“Yes! Well, no. Wait, how did you…Never mind. Look forget about them, ok? I don’t need them, I will find Atlantis on my own. Even if I have to rent a rowboat to go across the Atlantic, I will find it! No matter what.” Aster cried breathing heavily fully ready to go through with what he had said. He stared at Mr. De Luna waiting for him to call him crazy but instead he just put his fingertips together and smirked.

“Congratulations Aster. That is exactly what I wanted to hear. But you won’t be needing the rowboat kid. We are going to travel in style.” Mr. De Luna stated seeming to enjoy Aster’s bewildered expression. Before he could react, Mr. De Luna pressed a button that was on the table which activated a hidden platform within the table. A panel on top of the table slid open allowing the activated platform to rise up onto the table displaying small miniatures of several vehicles, a balloon and a massive ship. Aster stared at the figures, unsure what to think, but was fascinated by the figures as he knelt down to examine the miniatures. As he did De Luna went back to talking, ignoring what Aster was doing.

“It’s all been arranged, the whole moon.”

“Why?” He asked standing still in disbelief over what had happen.

“For years your grandpa bombed my ears with stories about that old book. I didn’t believe him for a second. So after getting fed up with all his rambling, I made a bet with the old rabbit. I said ‘Alder, if you actually ever find that damn Journal, not only will I finance the whole expedition, I’ll kiss you full on the mouth.’ I figured he’ll never find it so I would never have to fulfill that bet.” De Luna passed Aster a photograph which showed Mr. De Luna and his grandfather spitting on the side and wiping their mouths while his grandfather held a book, specifically the Journal that Aster was now holding. Aster and Mr. De Luna both began laughing as they stared at the photograph. “Imagine my embarrassment when he found the damn thing. Now I know your grandfather’s gone, Aster, God rest his soul but Manuel De Luna is a man who keeps his word. You hear that, Alder? I'm going to the afterlife with a clear conscience!” He declared pointing his cane at the portrait of himself and his grandfather. He chuckled and put his cane down and stared at the fire seeming to get lost in its glare as he thought back into his memories. Aster looked at him and could see that he truly did care about his grandfather and perhaps he could trust this man.

“Your grandfather was a great man. You probably don’t even realize how great. Those idiots at the museum dragged him and his career down and made a laughing stock out of him. He died a broken man. I figured that if I could bring back just one shred of proof, just one shred of proof! That’d be enough for me. Ah, Alder.” De Luna said putting his head down but just as suddenly as he had gone morose, he leaped up in excitement.

“What are we doing standing around for? We’ve got work to do.”

“But Mr. De Luna, you know that in order to do what you’re proposing, you’re going to need a crew.” Aster said as he was dragged back to the table by Mr. De Luna, who was quite strong for someone half his height.

“Taken care of.”

“But you’ll need engineers, and-and geologists and-”Aster started but was soon interrupted by Mr. De Luna who spread out some files.

“Got ‘em all. The best of the best in their fields. Pierre Porc, Geology and Excavation. He has a nose for dirt. Abdima Antioco, Demolitions. Had to get him out of a Turkish prison. Tiana Kaur, engineer. Even though she’s young, she knows more about engines than you or I will ever know. Nicholas North, medic. Was raised by the Cossacks and by bandits. And of course every crew needs a commander. Kozmotis Pitchner, Pitch Black. Almost all of them are from the original crew that brought the Journal back.”  Aster glanced at the papers surprised by how quickly Mr. De Luna was able to get all of them together and more so that they were the original crew. Before he got a good look at the files though he needed to ask a question he's been dying to have answered.

“Where was it?”

Mr. De Luna smirked at him and placed a photograph on the files, “Iceland.” Within the photograph it showed a large group posing with his grandfather and the book all proud of what they had found.

Aster laughed and cried out, “I knew it!”

De Luna smiled and said, “Now all we need is an expert in gibberish and nonsense. So, now it’s time for a decision. You can continue to build on the foundation that your grandfather left you or you can go back to a dank basement. Your choice.” Aster stared in shock, unable to believe that this was real and that all of this was happening to him. He collapsed into a chair and stared down at his feet clutching his head.

“This is for real, isn’t it?” Aster whispered.

“Now you’re catching on. So what will it be?” He asked softly.

Aster stood up straight and nodded, “Alright. Ok. I-I-I’ll have to quit my job”

“It’s done. You resigned this afternoon.”

Aster sputtered, “I did?”

“Yep. I don’t like to leave loose ends.”

“Okay then. My apartment, I have to give notice.”

“Taken care of.”

“My clothes?”

“Packed.”

“My books?”

“In storage.”

“My bunny?”

Suddenly a blond blur jumped into Aster’s lap, causing him to jump but before he could throw the thing from his lap he realized it was his bunny Sophie. He cuddled her to his chest and looked at De Luna. “My god.” He whispered stroking her head as she chattered her teeth.

De Luna stood up and softly said, “Your grandfather had a saying, ‘Our lives are remembered by the gifts we leave our children,’” he grabbed the Journal that Aster had placed on the table and put the journal into his hands, “This Journal is his gift to you, Aster. I hope you keep his life alive. Well enough of this morose mood, Atlantis is waiting. What do you say?”

Aster looked up at him from his seated position and carefully put Sophie down before jumping up and shaking Mr. De Luna’s hand furiously.

“I’m your man, Mr. De Luna! You won’t regret this! God! I’m so excited, I-I—I-I can’t even hold it in!” He exclaimed running his hands through his hair hardly believing this was happening.

“I know I won’t. And I know that your grandfather will be so proud of you, for sticking to what you believed in and not letting anyone tell you that it wasn’t real or that you should give up.” He said patting Aster’s forearm with a smile.

_I’ll make you proud grandpa, I will find Atlantis for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! Till next time!


	4. A Day of Launch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! So this chapter may have some historical inaccuracies and technological impossibilities. I also added this first scene because I wanted to add Aster's fear of heights somewhere in the beginning rather than the end. There is also the hint of a character from the Guardians of Childhood, so see if you can guess who they are. Also I'm so happy how well this story is doing, thank you all for your support! Now enjoy this next chapter.

   A steady thumping sound could be heard filling the area around Aster as he clenched his eyes shut and slowly slid to the cabin floor of the flying Dirigible airship, clutching at the railing that was attached to the windows in the small elliptical room. Aster groaned as the airship hit another tough spot of air causing it to rumble and move worryingly.

   “Oh yes, I would love to go on an expedition to find Atlantis. I’ve spent my whole life waiting for this, just expected to go on a boat, not a flying death trap! Why oh why did I agree to board this stupid thing!” Aster moaned out sarcastically still clutching the railing with a death grip. Aster carefully opened one eye and looked out the window hoping that the ride was almost over, but all he saw was the same great expanse of blue green ocean that they have been over for the past few hours. As he tried to see more, the airship hit another spot of turbulence. Aster groaned and clutched the rail even tighter trying to control his rolling stomach. As a way to distract himself he thought about how Mr. De Luna drove them down to a private airfield where the current thing of his despair sat awaiting passengers. Aster had gotten out of the car in shock unable to believe that an airship was on the runway, _how the bloody hell does one still exist?!_ Was the first thing that crossed his mind until another thing crossed his mind.

   “Oh hell no! I am not boarding that death trap! It could explode, it could get blown away, it could…I don’t know disintegrate in a gray sludge of fabric that dooms us to our death.” Aster shouted moving behind the car hoping to put more distance between himself and the death trap. Mr. De Luna got out of the car and raised an eyebrow at him yet also had a small smile on his face clearly amused by Aster’s fear.

   “And how do you suppose we get to the ship out in the middle of the Atlantic?” He asked leaning his arms on the roof of the car as he stood next to his trusted assistant Mr. Nachtlicht, who grinned at Asters behavior.

   “Oh I don’t know. A bloody plane perhaps!” Aster answered throwing his arms out.

   “We don’t want a record of a plane leaving this airfield and the airship, which is named The Moon Clipper, will get us there easily as well as incognito particularly because it is much easier to just carry people in a airship than a plane, which is just plain noisy and more dangerous.” He explained already move towards the airship with his assistant carrying his and Asters luggage. Aster stared at them in disbelief as he followed them trying to figure out how any of that made sense.

   “Mr. De Luna, this airship isn’t exactly incognito, it’s a huge floating piece of steel and fabric. A plane is better for staying under the radar, this isn’t, and a plane is safer than an airship. How do you even have one?” Aster asked as they got closer to the ship which appeared to be a dark blue with some strange gold, white fabric bellowing on the back and top of it with a clear cockpit hanging at the bottom of the ship.

    Mr. De Luna looked back at Aster with an amused smile and quickly explained what was so special about The Moon Clipper, “The Moon Clipper was engineered by my good friend Mr. Nachtlicht here who has been a part of my family since I was a child. This airship is the first of its kind, one capable of actually shielding itself into a disguise as well as traveling much faster than any other airship out there, not even the American military has this technology. It is completely secret which makes it the perfect mode of transportation for us.”

    Aster glanced at The Moon Clipper still uncomfortable with the idea of entering this floating piece of fabric. “What does it disguise its self with?” He asked raising a thick eyebrow and crossing his arms.

    “The moon.” Was all Mr. De Luna said as he started to board the airship while Mr. Nachtlicht, a tall pale grey haired man who appeared to be maybe 60 years old but with a youthful aura, just grinned at Aster and beckoned him on board. Aster stood at the foot of the stairs and contemplated the situation, on one hand he could get on this death trap and possible discover Atlantis or he could stay safe on the ground and be an unemployed nut job that no one will hire…yeah he was getting on the airship. He took a deep breath and took the first step to discovering Atlantis. Once everyone was on board and they were lifting up into the dark sky, Mr. De Luna and Mr. Nachtlicht demonstrated how The Moon Clipper was able to disguise itself as the moon. At the pull of some levers and buttons the strange fabric that was attached to the airship became taunt and covered the airship which at first terrified Aster as he was sure that the pilot would not be able to see but he was proved wrong when the fabric proved to be see through yet appear solid to those outside the airship. Aster was amazed at this technology and though he wanted to know how this was possible he felt that he would most likely not be able to understand it and it was most likely a secret.

    They have so far been on the airship for a few hours and Aster was starting to regret getting on this death trap but it should be over soon, right? When Mr. De Luna went to find Aster he found him clutching at the railings in a crouched position looking slightly green and he just knew that he was trying not to vomit at the moment.

    “How are you doing Mr. Bunnymund?” He asked for once looming over the much taller man. Aster opened one eye and tried to focus on the man before him.

    “I want off of this bloody death trap and be on solid ground. Are we there yet?” Aster answered still trying to hold down his lunch.

    “Hehe. Don’t worry, if you look out the window you could see the ship approaching.” He said chuckling.

    Aster stilled for a moment and soon opened both eyes and turned to look out the window trying to ignore how high up they were and look for the incoming ship. He could see a large shape down in the water and figured that that was the ship that they were going to land on and he could see that they were getting closer. Yet as they did he saw that the ship was much too small for the airship to land.

    “Uh, sir how is this ship going to land? There’s not enough room.” He asked looking back at Mr. De Luna.

    “Oh we’re not landing.”

    “What?”

    “We are going to get as close as possible and let down a ladder and then throw the luggage down and climb down the ladder.” Aster stared at him.

    “Like bloody hell that’s going to happen!” He cried clutching at the railing, if possible tighter.

    “Then you will never discover Atlantis and will be jobless and known in the history community as a crazy nut job who proved that his grandfather was also crazy.” De Luna said nonchalantly already moving back to the pilot. Mr. Nachtlicht could be seen silently laughing as Aster paled even further at his choices.

    “Fine. I’ll do it.” He said just as the airship came to a stop and the door was open causing a strong wind to flow through the area. A few people could be seen throwing down the luggage to the people below as well as securing a ladder above and below. Aster gulped and thought, _oh bloody hell,_ before Mr. De Luna came up to him and asked if he was ready to go. Aster nodded and moved towards the ladder trying to push his fear down. Yet as he was at the edge of the door all that fear came rushing back as well as his nausea. But he pushed it down and hurried to get down the ladder even as it swayed and moved with the harsh wind threatening to flip him off. After a harrying minute of climbing down Aster was on solid ground but before he could celebrate, his nausea came rushing back causing him to run to the edge of the boat to throw up his lunch of carrots. As he threw up his stomach he could hear the ships horn ring out and Mr. De Luna talking to someone and moving away. _Ugh…_ was the only thing that was on his mind as he tried to control his rolling stomach.

    Once he had his stomach in control, he heard a rough voice over the speakers on deck make an announcement.

    “Attention. All hands to the launch bay. Also to whoever took the letter ‘L’ from the Motor Pool sign, ha ha, very funny.”

    Aster stood up straight and looked around the deck seeing his bag on the ground in front of a door with a sign that said launching bay with an arrow. He picked up his bag and entered the door seeing dozens of vehicles and workers. All moving around quickly barely giving him a second glance or a time of day. Though he tried to question the men about what he was supposed to do, none would answer him, so he kept on moving hoping to get someone to answer his questions. Finally he saw someone standing still and seeming to be looking down at a clipboard, they seemed to be wearing a dark coat with the collar up not allowing him to see what they looked like except that they were a brunet.

    “Uh, excuse me mate, do you know if I need to, uh, report in or something?” He asked as he fiddled with the strap of his duffle bag. The person stopped reading and turned towards Aster with a very familiar and irritating smirk.

    “Yes, Mr. Bunnymund?” Ms. Onyx Sinclair asked.

    “Ahh! Uh, it’s you.” Aster exclaimed but before he could say more a man interrupted calling out to Ms. Sinclair.

    “Hey Nightmare, I have a bone to pick with you.” He said as he jumped off of a truck that was just lowered down.

    “Hold that thought. I have a yeti to deal with” She said before turning to the man. “What is it this time, Phil?”

    “You filled my truck close to bursting with nonessentials! Look at all this! Oregano, Cinnamon, cilantro and other crap! What the hell is all of this any ways? And what is this crap?” He cried and lifted up some lettuce practically shoving it up her nose.

    Onyx’s eyes narrowed as she grabbed the lettuce, “That’s lettuce, you abominable snowman.”

    “Lettuce? Lettuce?!” He growled.

    “It’s a vegetable that the men need yeti. The men need the 4 basic food groups which is what I supplied your truck with.”

    “I have your 4 basic food groups! Vodka, cabbage, meat, and sour components!”

    Aster stared at the two as they interacted and observed the man known as Phil. He was a fairly large man, really close to his own height but much bulker and appeared to be from Russia if his accent was anything to go by. Before they can continue their conversation though a short alarm could be heard causing Onyx to shove the lettuce at Phil causing him to fall into his truck with a curse.

     “All right, yeti. Pack it up and move it out. Bunnymund just follow those men, they’ll take you to where you need to go.” Onyx ordered as she moved away to her post.

     Before Aster could reply, he was trapped in a mob of men that were moving to a platform. As they all loaded onto the platform, he could hear the voice from before call out the same message with the addition of a warning about there being a final loading. The platform suddenly moved, lowering the group he was with down and as they came to a stop, he could see the life size version of the sub that was in Mr. De Luna’s office and it was as magnificent as he remembered it. As he followed the men off of the platform, he slowed down to better admire the sight that was before him when he was suddenly hit from behind by some cart. He turned around ready to growl at the person that had hit him but as he did he saw that the cart that hit him was filled with a variety of explosives. His eyes widened as he jumped back, hoping to keep the explosives as far away as possible from him.

     “Hey, junior. If you’re looking for the carousel, they’re in the back. Now move out of the way.” The man pushing the cart said with an Italian accent.

     “Grr. Excuse me mate-” Aster started to growl out but soon stopped as he hit a long cylinder red object. He picked it up and saw that it was dynamite.

     “Uh this is dy-dynamite.” He said in shock which cause the man to turn around and grab the dynamite from him.

     “What else do ya, uh, got in there?” He asked as it was taken away staring at the overfilling cart with a wary eye and some interest.

     The man rose an eyebrow at him and said, “Oh just some gunpowder, nitroglycerin, notepads, wicks, glue, fuses, and some office supplies that might come in handy like paper clips. Big ones at least.” He winked at Aster and moved away softly chuckling. Aster stared after him in shock before shaking his head and rushing to get to one of the ramps before they closed. As he approached one of the ramps he saw Mr. De Luna talking to a very tall thin figure and as he approached Mr. De Luna saw him and smiled.

     “Aster! Where have you been? I want you to meet Commander Kozmotis Pitchner or as he likes to be called Pitch Black. He’s the one that lead the Iceland expedition and brought back the Journal.” He said waving his hand to the man that was standing next to him. Aster studied the man in front of him and was already pretty intimidated by what he saw. The man was very tall around 6’5, with black slicked back hair though he had a hint of grey at the temples. He appeared to be around 40 years old and honey gold eyes. He was wearing a grey shirt covered by a black jacket and wearing black cargo pants with shining black boots. He also appeared to have a colt strapped to his hip. His skin was pretty pale but had hints of tanned skin and really he looked similar to Onyx which just made Aster a bit more weary of the man.

     “Aster Bunnymund. It’s a pleasure to meet the grandson of old Alder. I can see that you have the Journal. The drawings are nice but I much prefer a good English novel myself.” He said with a slight English accent as he watched Aster fiddle with his open bag displaying the Journal.

      “So Aster what do you think? Impressive, right?” Mr. De Luna asked gesturing to everything around them.

      “It’s incredible sir. When you settle a bet, you really settle a bet.” Aster answered taking a look around now that he wasn’t being shoved around.

      “Well, your grandfather believed that you couldn’t put a price on the pursuit of knowledge, and I share that sentiment.”

      “Well, uh, believe me sir this will be worth nothing compared to what we’re going to learn on this trip.” Aster said with a smile.

      “Yes, I’m sure this will be _enriching_ for all of us.” Pitch Black said sending a shiver down Aster’s spine as he said enriching.

      Before Aster can question this shiver the voice from before could be heard calling out an announcement.

      “Attention, all personnel. Launch will commence in 15 minutes.”

      Pitch looked up as the message finished and turned to Mr. De Luna with a salute. “That’s my cue. Mr. De Luna.”

      “Kozmotis.” Mr. De Luna stated saluting back.

      As Pitch moved up the ramp Aster could hear him calling out orders to close down the ramps, so he hurried up the ramp and as he did he called out back to Mr. De Luna with a backwards wave, “Good-bye, sir.”

      Right before the ramp was sealed off Aster heard Mr. De Luna call out saying, “Make us proud.” As he moved more into the ship the only thought in his head was, _I will make you proud sir, you and grandfather._ With that final thought the sub began to sink at the command of Kozmotis Pitchner and his Lieutenant Onyx Sinclair. As the ship submerged, Mr. Manuel De Luna could be seen giving the ship a thumbs up and having his fingers crossed behind his back and whispering, “I hope you keep him safe Alder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did y'all see the character? I hope you liked this chapter and please don't hesitate to comment, any criticism good or bad will really help me become a better writer. Also can someone help me take off that extra note at the bottom that was from the first chapter?


	5. The Day of First Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all so I'm uploading this early cause I was hit by inspiration especially but I will be posting on Monday also so don't worry. Hope you all enjoy this and don't be afraid to leave comments to help me out or if you have any questions. Also this is the longest chapter so far. So enjoy!

Aster was at the main deck of the sub watching as they slowly were submerged into the dark ocean blue. All around him there was commotion as different crew members reported the status of the sub from air pressure to how many feet they have submerged. Aster glanced around in awe and it finally hit him. He was on an expedition to find Atlantis. He was finally fulfilling his and his grandfather’s dreams. Aster stood still as he took this all in, feeling the burn of tears in his eyes and an uncontrollable urge to grin like a maniac. But he suppressed it until he was alone in his cabin where he can officially let out all of this built up emotion. Yet as he moved to go to the cabins he stopped and realized that he had no idea where his room was or how to get there. _Damn, now what do I do? Do I go ask Onyx?_ Aster grimaced, he really didn’t want to talk to that creepy shelia. _Maybe I should ask Pitch,_ Aster’s grimace got even deeper, _like hell I’m asking that bloke, that’s even worse than Onyx._ Before he could go over his options of what to do, a young man came up to him.

“Excuse me are you Aster Bunnymund?” The young man asked holding a clipboard.

Aster looked down at the young man, he had short blond hair that was cut in a military fashion and blue eyes that were somewhat hidden by large half-moon red glasses. He was pale and around 5’6, he was also on the scrawny side which put him down as most likely a technician or assistant. He was also wearing a uniform that everyone else seemed to be wearing which consisted of being a dark green military wear, with black combat boots and an A symbol with the full moon behind it.

            “Yes. Can I help you?” Aster answered raising an eyebrow while crossing his arms across his chest.

            “Actually I’m supposed to be helping you. I have orders to show you to your room, the mess hall, and any other places that you feel you need to know.” He stated with a blank stare and tone before moving down the stairs to the floor of the main deck not even waiting for to see if Aster was following. Aster blinked at the man’s back before quickly going after him not wanting to lose his only guide around this damn sub.

            “Oi! Wait up mate!” Aster cried out pushing past other crew members trying to keep up with his guide. _Why is every person that’s shorter than me so bloody fast?_ Aster wondered as he almost crashed into a young looking mechanic. “Sorry!” Aster called back not taking another look back but hearing the person say something in Indian, it did not sound pleasant. Aster was finally able to catch up to the young man, who had stopped with an annoyed look.

            “You’re basically 6 feet tall. You should be able to catch up easily. Now your cabin is just down this hall, you’ll be sharing it with two other people who I’m sure are just waiting to introduce themselves so I’ll let them do that. Now the mess room is down another level and it’s a hall down. The bridge as you saw was back there, radio room is a bit off of the main deck though I have no clue as to why you would need to go in there as you have no business going there and the one in charge of the room and announcements doesn’t take too kindly to visitors. Uh the head of the mechanics is about two floors down which is also the engine room and you of course have no business there either. Any questions?” He asked stopping in front of a door. Aster blinked at him trying to retain everything that he had told him.

            “Uh…What's your name first of all mate? And what do you do exactly?” Aster asked also stopping.

            “The names Monty and I’m the head intelligence agent. I make sure we have accurate information about the environment within and out of the sub. If that’s all Mr. Bunnymund, I really must get back to work if I leave the twins alone who knows where we’ll end up. This is you cabin, the mess hall will be open in a few minutes so just wait for the announcement alright? Good bye for now.” Monty answered before turning back the way they came to go back to the main deck.

            “Thanks mate.” Aster said as Monty walked pass him, he then turned to the room that would be his cabin for the rest of the expedition. He took a deep breath and opened the somewhat heavy door to see what the cabin looked like. Aster stepped into the cramped room, having to duck when his head almost brushed the door opening. The room had a bunk bed and a single bed which was covered in a blood red covering as well as a green pillow. The bunk beds seemed to be in a regular ice blue bed covering with white pillows, the one on top seemed to be messed up and used while the one on the bottom was smooth and unused which led Aster to believe that the bottom bunk was not taken. So Aster shrugged and took off his coat and bag placing them down next to the bed as he stretched and went to lie down on the lower bunk. He shut his eyes deciding to take a quick nap after such an exhausting day. What Aster didn’t realize was that the bunk on top had someone in it and that someone did not appreciate Aster being in the bottom bunk.

            As Aster started to fall into a light sleep, a telescope looking device could be seen peering over the top of the bunk at Aster and soon more of the device could be seen. Attached to the strange telescope was a small desk lamp looking light and a rotation knob on the side. The being that was attached to said device clicked the lamp on straight onto Aster’s face, causing him to open his eyes and jump banging his head on the bottom of the bunk above him as he tried to clear the black and white spots that appeared in his eyes from the bright light. As he tried to get his bearings back the strange being began to speak.

            “You have disturbed the dirt.” The being stated with a slight French accent, body still hidden in the bunk above

            “Uh, pardon me mate?” Aster asked confused by the statement as he moved off his bunk to try and face the being. The being had jumped off of the bunk and now Aster can fully see what they looked like. They were male and very short and stout, around 5’4. The man looked very roundish almost like a groundhog, he had very dark brown hair and Aster couldn't really tell what color his eyes were as they were hidden behind the strange device but if he had to guess they were probably brown He seemed to be wearing a very heavy looking fur coat that just seemed to completely cover his body leading one to believe he was fat and the strange device was attached to a leather helmet. _Maybe he's hard of seeing?_ Aster thought as he finished studying the strange man in front of him

            “You have disturbed the dirt, you giant freak!” The man pulled the covers off of Asters bed displaying small piles of dirt covering the bed with little flags from all over the world stuck in the piles of dirt. “Dirt from around the globe, spanning the centuries. What have you done? You made England merge with France! That can never happen!” The man exclaimed trying to put the disturbed dirt in their rightful places particularly the two piles of dirt that had the flags of England and France in them. Aster was flabbergasted by what was happening and couldn’t really describe what he was feeling though he felt that he was not going to like this little mole.

            “Well mate what’s it doing in my bed?”

            “You ask too many questions. Who are you? Who sent you? Speak up! Was it Taupe?”

            “No one sent me, my names--”

            “You’re too slow. I’vill know soon enough.” He stated and grabbed Aster’s hand, surprisingly very strong. _I guess he's muscular rather than fat._ Aster thought before he started to try and remove the man off of his arm as he started to do something to his nails which actually kind of hurt.

            “Hey! Oi! Let go of me, you overgrown rat!”

            “Do not be such a baby. Hold still. Aha! There you are!” The man cried as he pulled something from under Aster’s nail which he soon began to examine seeming to remember that he was there. “Now tell me your story. Let’s see, some parchment fibers from the Nile circa 500 B.C. Lead pencil, number two. Paint flecks which are very commonly used in government buildings. Short, blond hairs consisted with a blond female rabbit, around 4 years old and second in a litter of two, mother was very old. Now these are all of the microscopic fingerprints of the mapmaker and linguist.” The man exclaimed as he finished using the weird device on his head which Aster figured was like a microscope but he couldn't believe that he was able to discover all of that about him from a piece of something from under his fingernails.

            “What the hell? Mate, how did you-”

            “This is an outrage! You must leave at once! Get out! Out, out, out, out!” The man exploded as he threw Aster’s coast of his head and put his bag into his arms and began pushing him out of the room regardless of how much bigger Aster was than him. Before he could push him out of the room completely though Aster bumped into something. Aster turned and pushed the coat off of his head making his hair stick up everywhere and saw that he hadn’t bumped into a something but a someone and that someone was a giant. The man had long black hair while also having streaks of silver within it as well as having a goatee the same color. He had light blue eyes that were very big and he had very distinct European looks, he was very muscular not seeming to have any type of fat on him as was evident since he wore only a white wife beater and cargo shorts and he was not just huge. He was a giant. He appeared to be 7 feet tall which seemed impossible but here he was standing before him. Aster just gapped at him unable to believe that this giant man was in front of him, maybe the blow to his head was stronger than he had anticipated.

            “Uh, no. Sat in the dirt, didn’t you?” The giant asked before gently pushing Aster out of the way to talk to the man behind him, unfortunately the man didn’t seem to know his own strength as the gently push almost  knocked Aster against the bunks with force.

            “Now Porc, vhat have I told you about being nice to others and not being naughty?” He asked in a deep rumbling voice which betrayed his origin as being Russian.

            “Look Claus, he shouldn’t be here he disturbed the dirt! He's a linguist!” The man – Porc- answered snarling at the man and Aster. The giant –Claus?- gave out a deep chuckle and his eyes seemed to shine with mirth as he reached behind him and pulled out a bar of soap that smelled strongly of peppermint and pine and held it out towards Porc.

            “Look vhat I got. My very special soap and I’m not afraid to use it on dirty little moles like you.” He stated pushing the soap closer to the other man who reacted by hissing at him ,which Aster didn’t believe was a sound possible for a human to make, and running to hide under the covers of his bunk.

            “Vack, you creature. Vack to the hole you crawled out of. Ugh nasty hog.” The giant said almost hitting the man with the towel that was hanging from around his neck. Aster couldn’t believe what he just happened, he just met a man that was quite latterly a giant and a possible mole person. _Could this day get any stranger?_ Aster thought before turning to face the giant wanting to thank him and find out who he was.

            “Ze name is North. Nicholas North. Doctor.” The man stated before moving to his bunk and grabbing a black medical bag as well as putting on a white lab coat.

            “Right, Aster Bunnymund.” He said rubbing his neck awkwardly as he tried to not be intimidated by the man in front of him.

            “Aster Bunnymund. You’re my 3:00. Vell, no time like present.” He said as he pulled a saw out of his bag and turned towards Aster with a large grin and an almost maniacal look in his eyes.

            “Oh, boy…”

            “Is very nice, no? Magazine I get it from says it can cut through femur in 28 seconds. I am thinking that I can cut that in half. Now, back to business, stick out tongue and say ‘ahh’.” He exclaimed as he moved towards Aster with a tongue depressor.

            Aster moved back and waved his hands, “Oh, no, mate, really, I already had a—ahh.” Aster tried to say before North stuck the stick into his mouth forcing his tongue out and making him say ahh.

            “So vhere are you from?”

            “Gragh”

            “Veally? A friend of mine lives there, he says it dangerous but he loves it. Do you think so?”

            “Erm, ergh gragh mem.”

            “Me, I don’t like warm weather, I hate heat, hate the feeling, and how sweat appears in places you don’t vant.” North stated after a variety of medical instruments were stuck on Aster and in him from a thermometer to hearing his lungs with a stethoscope. Suddenly North pulled out two large beakers and pushed them out to Aster.

            “Here, I’ll need you to fill these up.” He stated as if it was nothing.

            “With what mate?!” Aster yelled unable to even fathom filling those two beakers up with anything completely.

            Before North could comment, the announcer from before interrupted and announced, “Will Aster Bunnymund please report to the bridge. Aster Bunnymund to the bridge.”

            “Oh, thank god…” Aster whispered before catching himself and facing North, “I mean thanks for your help with him and the medical checkup I suppose. See ya later mate.”

            “Very well, nice meeting you too Bunny. Until later.” North said still smiling his maniacal grin, though Aster did tense up when he called him Bunny.

            “What did you call me? You know what never mind.” Aster growled before leaving the cabin seeing North turn to talk to Porc.

            _Well this has been a very strange and exhausting day, what else could happen?_  Aster thought as he went to the bridge still carrying his bag as he hadn’t had a chance to put it down since that guy, Porc, had thrust it into his arms.

            “Now where was the bridge?” Aster murmured before retracing his steps to go back to the bridge. Now that he wasn’t rushing to catch up to his guide he could see that there were many rooms in the hallway and many different corridors that split up every few feet, he also noticed that it was actually pretty loud out here and he could hear the rumble of the machinery below his feet. He continued down the dim hallway able to hear some crew members speaking and reporting as he got closer to the center of activity in the sub. He stepped over the door that lead to the bridge and saw Commander Black, Ms. Sinclair and a few other people on the main platform above. As he walked up the stairs he could hear the voice say something to Commander Black which Black responded by saying thank you and the person’s name. _What kind of name is Cupcake?_ Aster thought just as he reached the upper level of the deck.

            “Welcome to the bridge, Mr. Bunnymund.” Black said as he moved towards Aster before he pushed him toward the group of people behind him. “Alright, everybody, this is Aster Bunnymund. The grandson of Alder Bunnymund who if you were a part of our previous expedition was the one that found the Shepherd’s Journal. That Journal is currently in Mr. Bunnymund possession so he will be leading us to the Lost City of Atlantis. Mr. Bunnymund let me introduce you to our crew.” Black stated as he moved Aster to the front of the group making him very uncomfortable. Black waved his hand at one of the men, who Aster realized was the man that had the explosives.

            “This is our demolition expert, Mr. Abdima Antioco. He knows everything there is to know about explosives and will be very useful should we need to get through something that we can’t dig through. Which leads me to Pierre Porc, our geology and excavation expert. He knows everything there is to know about dirt as I’m sure you realized.” Black explained with a smirk. Aster studied the man known as Abdima Antioco, after he got over how Porc beat him here when he was sure he left first. Abdima was currently wearing all black but has also wearing a silver looking plate over his chest which Aster figured would act like a body armor should his explosives explode while he was working with them. Abdima had really short hair that was shaved on the sides but he also seemed to have some burn scars on the side of his head almost reaching his left eye which were a very dark brown. He had a rather bushy mustache that looked somewhat singed, and his hair was a light blond color which must emphasized the bright red scars on his face and it seemed on his hands and arms. He didn’t really seem very interested at the moment if his bored expression was anything to go by.

            “Standing next to Mr. Antioco is our youngest crew member of 16 years old, Tiana Kaur. She is our head Mechanic and engineer. Knows everything there is to know about engines and will be in charge of our vehicles and our sub.” Aster studied the young woman before him. She was pretty short, probably still growing, around 5’5 and she had a dark skin tone that seemed native to someone from Indian descent. She had very dark hair that seemed to be mid length if let loose rather than in its current low ponytail, she also had a single yellow and green feather braided into her hair. One of the most unique things about her was her eyes which were two different colors, one was green and the other was blue making them appear to have some hints of purple within them, she also had a small black birthmark under her left eye. Her face was very young yet showing that once she was older she will be a very beautiful woman, she was wearing a dark green short sleeve shirt under a pair of dark blue overalls that also displayed the symbol that Aster had seen on the uniform of the crew members.

            “You’re the idiot that almost ran me over!” She exclaimed, with a very slight Indian accent, pointing a figure at him trying to stand at her full height with narrowed eyes.

            “Uhm, excuse me? I don’t recall almost running anyone over shelia.” Aster stated trying to figure out when he may had run her over.

            “The names Tiana and it happened half an hour ago when you were racing down the hall.” She said crossing her arms and throwing a piece of gum into her mouth. _Oh…right that’s when someone had yelled at him in Indian._ Aster concluded wincing at the memory.

            “Right sorry about that shelia.”

            “The names Tiana! You moron!”

            “I know that! It’s just a-” Aster started to explain but was interrupted by Pitch.

            “As stimulating as this is can we get back to why I called you all here?” He stated with a deadpan expression. “Now I want you all to give Mr. Bunnymund your undivided attention, he will explain why we are here and how we will get there. Mr. Bunnymund.” He said before moving away from Aster. Aster stared after him not sure how to go about explaining things until a woman came up to him and handed him a few slides, and set up a projector. She quickly explained how to use it and that Mr. De Luna had created these slides for his presentation from the photographs he had found at his apartment and work. Aster thanked her as she walked away, and turned towards the people behind him. He noticed that Onyx was also there but was now just wearing a tight black shirt and pants as well as a tan holster attached to her thigh and black boots.

            “Uh, Good afternoon. Can everyone hear me a ‘right??” He asked pulling at his collar nervously. All he got were some blank stares and a pop from the gum that Tiana was chewing.

“Right. So how ‘bout some slides? Um this first one is a depiction of a creature so frightening that it was said that sailors were driven mad by the mere sight of it, at least I hope it’s this one.” Aster stated murmuring the last one as he tried to decipher what the slide show. Hoping it was the correct one, he pushed it into the projector which soon projected the image onto the screen behind him but rather than showing the creature it showed Aster in a bunny costume crouched next to a basket of Easter eggs and reaching into the basket was his bunny Sophie. Aster choked as everyone started to chuckle hearing some of the women wolf whistle and the men snicker. _Damn you De Luna!_ Aster cursed De Luna to hell in his head as he hurried to take the slide out and look for the right one.

“Oh rack off all of you. Give me a moment.” He said still searching for the right one while cursing De Luna to a fiery death while also trying to fight down his burning blush.

“Wow, this guy is supposed to lead us to the lost empire? We’ll have better luck with the little bunny showing us.” Tiana whispered to Abdima who smirked and nodded.

“Anyways, this is the, uh, right one.” Aster stated as he slid the slide into the projector. The image projected seemed to have been taken from an old piece of parchment and had some unrecognizable language written on it as well as showing a lobster looking creature shooting out of the water and devouring a Viking looking ship.

“Now this creature is called the Leviathan. It is said to be guarding the entrance to Atlantis.”

“Okay, so with something like that would taste excellent with white wine and some fresh lasagna.” Abdima joked nudging Tiana with his elbow.

Aster ignored him and continued, “It’s a mythical sea serpent. He's actually described in the Book of Job. The bible states, ‘Out of his mouth go burning lights, sparks of fire shoot out.’ But this creature may most likely be a carving or sculpture that was used to frighten the superstitious.

“Alright, so we find this ‘masterpiece’ and then what?” Pitch asked.

            “Is this when we dig?” Porc asked rubbing his hands together and getting excited.

            “Well actually, we don’t have to dig.” Aster answered ignoring Porc’s disappointed glare. “According to the Journal, the path to Atlantis will take us down a tunnel at the bottom of the ocean which will bring us to a curve which leads to an air pocket. Where we will find the remnants of an ancient highway that will take us straight to Atlantis. It’s very similar to the grease trap in your sink.” Aster explained drawing out a diagram of what he was saying on the white board after he turned off the projector.

            “Hm, so he's a Cartographer, Linguist, bunny enthusiast, and now plumber. It’s unbelievable that he's still single.” Onyx stated to Pitch while flipping her handgun around before restoring it to her holster. As she talked to Pitch Porc had moved toward her and tugged on her arm.

            “Hey you said there would be digging.”

            “Go away, Porc.” She said pushing him off her arm and away from her.

            “Alright, class dismissed. We’ll be reaching the coordinates that Mr. Bunnymund provided us tomorrow afternoon. So get some food and rest as we have a busy day tomorrow.” Pitch commanded before leaving with Onyx to discuss something with the steering pilot.  Everyone else gave a quick salute and left to their own areas of work not even sparing Aster a second glance.

            “Well thanks for listening…yeah whatever.” Aster murmured before gathering his things and leaving to the mess hall already feeling like he was going to be separated from these people. _This is going to be a long trip._ Aster thought as he slumped against the wall of a corridor.


	6. The Day of Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all so another long chapter. I really liked this chapter so I hope you like it too and I can't believe how well this story is doing. I hope this continues. So I don't know how long this story is going to be I'm hoping its at least 20 chapters long but I don't know. Any way um some people may hate me after this chapter...so yeah. On with the story. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to icefiresky for commenting so much and for giving me some links to some great drawings.

A few minutes of wandering around Aster found himself in the mess hall which was already filled with other crew members and workers. Aster could see as he got his tray and in line the team from earlier all talking a few people ahead of him. Though Aster would have liked to go talk to them, he didn’t feel that he would be particularly welcomed especially by the little shelia. So Aster just sighed and continued down the line mostly getting fruit and vegetables which caused the cook, who he realized was the man that was arguing with Onyx, roll his eyes and mutter about how men should be eating meat and vodka not fruit and vegetables. Aster ignored him and left the line scanning the mess hall for a place to sit, unfortunately everyone was seated in groups. The mechanics and engineers, identifiable by the blue overalls they all wore, at the far left of the room. The crew man of the actual sub, identifiable by a dark blue uniform as oppose to the dark green uniform of the military looking crewman, all sat on the far right of the room. The military crew members seemed to take up the majority of the room but the different factions within them were easy to identify as they all had some type of work with them. The smallest group appeared to be of medical personnel where Aster could see his giant of a roommate tossing his head back and booming out a laugh that could be heard across the room. Aster decided to just sit in a lone table and study the Journal a bit more to see if anything else could be said about the Leviathan.

            As Aster studied the Journal he didn’t realize that he was being discussed by the team that he had just meet a few feet down from him.

            “So what do you all think of him?” Tiana asked nibbling on a piece of apple as she watched Aster out of the corner of her eye.

            “I think that he will not survive. He may be tall and muscular but doesn’t really seem _built_ for this expedition. He may do something stupid and fall down a hole or something.” Abdima answered eating a bite of the meatloaf he had gotten.

            “I don’t trust him or like him. He said there won’t be any digging!” Porc exclaimed clenching his fist around his utensils.

            “Not everything is about digging Porc.” Tiana stated wiping her mouth.

            “You speak of blasphemy! Digging is very important you-” Porc replied before he was interrupted by North who had wandered over when he heard Porc getting agitated.

            “Vhat iz going on here?” He asked trying to calm Porc down before he got to into a rant.

            “Nothing North. Porc is just too sensitive. We were discussing Aster, and what we thought about him since we meet him today at the bridge where he discussed what we were doing and where we were going.” Abdima answered finishing up his food and focusing his attention on North.

            “Aster? You mean Bunny? Yes meet him in room today, seems like nice lad though a bit skittish yet also may have temper.” North said as he sat down next to Tiana.

            “You call him Bunny?” She asked with a smirk already planning on calling him that since he keeps calling her shelia.

            “Yes, name iz Bunnymund, so Bunny. Iz easier.” He answered with a shrug. He saw nothing wrong with the nickname, it made since to him.

            “That name is perfect now, considering the photo he showed us by accident.” Abdima said with a chuckle at the memory of the 6 foot tall man in an Easter Bunny costume.

            “Vhat photo?” He asked

            “Aster was given these slides that were created by Mr. De Luna from some of the photographs that he had at his work so that he could show us what to expect as we get closer to finding the entrance to Atlantis, except he made all the photos that he had into slides including one featuring Aster in a Easter Bunny costume next to a basket of eggs and a small bunny.” Tiana explained tried to hold down her laughter.

            North looked at them for a second before he burst into laughter causing half of the room to look at him except for Aster who was too involved in the Journal to notice. “Bahaha! That Manny iz genius and trickster!” The rest of them chuckled at North’s reaction and soon settled down though it took North quite a while to stop laughing.

            “Hey North, weren’t you supposed to be there?” Abdima asked once North was calm enough.

            “Ja, but vas helping young woman who got sea sick as vell as some twins who had injured themselves vhile trying to prank other young man. By time I vas finish meeting vas over so I came to mess hall.”

            “Ah. Well North what do you think of Aster?” Abdima asked knowing that he had a good sense about people.

            “I’m not sure yet. He seems very closeted as vell as lonely perhaps we vell learn more later. He answered glancing at Aster and seeing that he was getting up and leaving the room most likely heading to their room. As they continued to talk Aster was heading back to his room to think about what this Leviathan was and what else the Journal had to say particularly that one strange part that just cut off. Yet as he was heading to his room, he ran into a young woman that was sitting on the floor with her head between her knees breathing harshly.

            “Oi, shelia. Ya alright?” He asked stopping in front of her.

            “Names not shelia.” She said still not looking up from the ground.

            “It’s slang. Means girl. Ya alright you look like you’re going to puke.” Aster stated kneeling down in front of the girl.

            “That’s cause I am. I get sea sick but I already talked to the doc and he gave me something but it faded after a while.” She said finally looking up at Aster.

            “What did they give you?” He asked.

            “I don’t know the only sea sickness medicine they had, he said he hadn’t brought any of his own remedies because he was told he woulden’t need it, guess he shouldn’t have listened to them.” She answered before ducking her head down as her face started to get a green tinge.

            “Well have you tried Mothersill’s?”

            “No what's that?”

            “It’s a new sea sick medicine that just came out, said to be really helpful and doesn’t have any of the usual narcotics, if you want I could give you some of it, I had bought a bottle in case I got sea sick.”

            “That would be lovely thank you.”

            “Be back in a tick, I just got to rush to my room and get it.”

            “I’ll be here waiting and trying not to puke.” She replied with a wave of her hand as Aster rose and rushed to his room.

            Aster quickly got to his room and dug through the pockets of his coat for the bottle that he had stored there. “Where are you, you bloody- Ha! Gotcha!” Aster muttered as he finally found the bottle and raced out of the room almost running into North as he entered the room.

            “Bunny? Vhere are you running of too? Almost time for bed.” North asked as Aster passed him.

            “It’s Aster and I know, I just got to help this shelia down the hall, be back in a tick. By the way tell Porc to move his dirt.” Aster called back as he raced down the hall and turned down the corridor where the girl had apparently moved once she heard that more people were heading up for bed.

            “Oi shelia, I’m back here take at least 5, take one now and if it doesn’t work take another but that’s it, the rest should get you by before we reach the coordinates.” Aster said nudging the girl and pressing five of the pills into her trembling hand. She nodded and put one in her mouth, they sat in silence for a few minutes as they waited for the medicine to work. Once it did she shakily got up with Asters help. Now that she was standing Aster can finally see what she looked like. She seemed in her early twenties and was wearing the uniform of a crew member which surprised Aster considering she got sea sick. She also was around 5’8, pretty tall for a girl, and had shoulder length reddish brown hair with a white hat on top. She had light brown eyes and was a bit tan though she was currently pale.

            “Thanks for the help. My names Pippa Montgomery.” She said sticking her hand out to shake Asters.

            “Aster Bunnymund. If ya don’t mind me asking, aren’t ya a crew member? Aren’t ya always at sea, how do you get sea sick?” Aster asked curious as to why this girl would put herself through this if it made her ill.

            “Yeah I’m a crew member and I’m usually fine with being at sea but since we’re in a sub now, I don’t know. I guess the fact that we’re underwater and the fact that I can’t any fresh air may be making it worse. Any ways thank you for your help, I’ll have to buy these when we get back.” Pippa explained.

            “Your welcome and I can understand that.” Aster said giving her a smile.

            “Well I’ve got to get to my room before lights out, see you around Aster.” She replied before giving Aster a small smile and walking off to her room.

            “See ya.” He said watching her leave with a sense of foreboding but shook it off as him just feeling tired after such a long day. Aster scratched his scalp and turned to return to his room before lights out was initiated. Once he entered the room, he could already see that North and Porc were fast asleep and that North had told Porc to remove the dirt from Aster’s bed. Aster quickly changed into his sleeping pants and entered his bed bringing the covers to his chest. He crossed his arms behind him and looked thoughtfully above him. He couldn't believe everything that had happen to him today, from the bloody death trap to the humiliating presentation. _What would grandfather think of all this?_ Aster wondered before his train of thought was broken by North’s bellowing snore. _Bloody hell._

            The next morning came up quickly leaving Aster wishing he could sleep more since he didn’t sleep much thanks to North’s snoring but there was too much noise keeping Aster from staying asleep. He got out of bed with a groan unable to fathom how North could be so cheerful and loud in the morning never mind all day long.

            “Come Bunny, iz brand new day!”

            “Mate, the names Aster and how are you so cheerful?”

            “I know your name iz Aster, I think Bunny iz better, so I call you Bunny. And it iz morning meaning we are almost at goal, I vill see you in mess hall, good bye Bunny.” He replied and walked out the door singing some Russian orchestra song.

            “It’s Aster!” He yelled out after him starting to feel his temper flare up.

            “Don’t bother trying to correct him. Once he's got a nickname set for you, it’s stuck. See ya around linguist.” Porc said pushing past Aster leaving him alone in the room. Aster just groaned and rubbed his face trying to push his temper down knowing it woulden’t do any good to let the Russian giant know it irritated him. He quickly got dressed and headed to the mess hall, not feeling particularly hungry but wanting to get at least some fruit. Once again the cook just muttered about him not being an actually man but can he blame him for finding meat so disgusting? Aster just got an apple and small fruit salad before settling down in the table he was in before and rereading the Journal. Once he had finished his meager breakfast he left to go to the bridge hoping to enjoy the view and knowing that he’ll have to present more on the subject of Atlantis. As he climbed up to the bridge he passed two young men that were wearing military uniforms and appeared to be sporting s few bruises and black eyes. They both were of the same height, 6 feet tall, and wearing similar uniforms though one wore his hair spiked and the other wore a dark green hat. Both were African American and seemed to be brothers, twins most likely, both had dark brown eyes and black hair. They were shoving each other and moving to the mess hall almost hitting Aster in the process.

            Aster finally arrived at the bridge and saw that no one was there other than the pilot and a few crew members monitoring the radars so Aster moved to the top of the bridge and looked out the great window that dominated most of the room. He could see how vast the ocean truly was making him feel insignificant and making him miss Sophie. Before he could reflect on how much his life had changed and how much he was really depending on the success of the this expedition, Aster heard a loud racket behind him. When he turned to see what was causing it, he saw the rest of the team was there along with Pitch and Onyx who were talking to the pilot, who apparently wanted them to see something.

            “Very well, give me exterior lights.” Pitch commanded in his dry voice. Seriously the man reminded Aster of a desert. The pilot nodded and repeated the command to one of the crew members, turning on the lights that circled the sub, lighting up the dark ocean around them. What they saw were thousands of destroyed ships lining the floor of the massive canyon they were passing through. _It’s a ship graveyard._ Aster realized looking in awe at the scene outside, hardly believing so many ships had come through this area.

            “Look at that. It’s unbelievable.” Onyx remarked. Aster looked closer and realized something about the ships.

            “There are ships here from every era. From the beginning of mankind almost.” Aster stated. As the team and crew members looked at the ships before them they did not realize that one of their lights had hit something that soon began to move and vanish behind one of the cliffs that surrounded them.

* * *

 

            Within the radio room was a woman that was in her mid-thirties, with short dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She was of a larger frame due more to genetics than weight, she was 5’6 and was currently speaking to someone through the radio while she smoked a thin cigarette. Yet as she listened to the person on the other side she began to hear something getting picked up outside the sub.

            “Hey Eka, I’ve got to call you back. Bye.” She said hanging up and trying to focus on what the microphones were picking up. Once she did, she decide to call Pitch.

            “Commander, I think you should hear this.” She said.

            At the bridge Pitch was staring at Aster as he started to flip through the pages of the Journal trying to find out whether they were close to the “masterpiece” or not. As that was happening the woman was calling for Pitch through the speakers, but he was distracted by what Aster had been able to translate from the Journal.

            “A’right here it is. ‘Enter the lair of the Leviathan. There you will find the path to the gateway.’” Aster stated closing the Journal and facing Pitch, but before he could reply he finally noticed that the woman was calling for him.

            “Yes, Cupcake. What is it?” He asked looking at the speakers.

            “I'm picking something up on the hydrophone. I think you should hear this.” She answered still trying to understand what she was hearing.

            “Very well, put it on the speakers.” He replied.

            She nodded her head, even though he couldn't see her, and flipped a switch causing the sound to travel to the speakers so that the team could hear it. Soon a groaning and whooshing sound could be heard causing a sense of uneasy to resonate within everyone present in the room. Once they got passed the unease, Pitch instructed Onyx and Aster to follow him to the radio room to figure out the source of the noise. Once they arrived in the room, Pitch began pitching ideas of what it could be.

            “What is it? Could it be a pod of whales?” He asked looking at the equipment displaying the sound waves trying to decipher the strange sound.

            “Uh-uh. Bigger.” Cupcake, whose real name was Dominique, answered.

            “Well it kind of sounds metallic. It could be an echo off one of the rocks.” Onyx stated fiddling with the dials trying to get a clear sound. Cupcake just huffed and glared at the other woman.

            “You want to do my job? Be my guest.” She said leaning back in her seat.

            “Oi, Commander. Is it just me or is that sound getting louder?” Aster asked having been standing in the back trying to decipher the noise. They all soon stopped talking and became still trying to listen when it suddenly just vanished as if it had never been there.

            “Well, whatever it was, it’s gone now.” Onyx stated before they all headed out of the room and up to the bridge where everyone else was waiting.

            “Helmsman! Bring us about.” Pitch commanded as he climbed the steps. “Tighten our search pattern and slow us to-” But before Pitch could continue the sub was suddenly hit sending the pilot flying and causing Pitch, Onyx and Aster to clutch the railing on the stairs to prevent them from falling down the metal stairs. Outside the sub, the thing that had moved had returned and had begun to attack the sub causing its passengers to be flung into its walls. Throughout the sub, the crew members were wondering what was going on as they tried to regain their footing but down in the engine rooms an alarm could be heard and a small girl could be seen trying to run through the corridors either running on the floor or on the sides trying not to fall.

            “Out of the way!” Tiana cried trying to reach the main engine room. Once she did she saw that water was leaking into the room and would soon hit the engine. _Oh no…_ she thought as she raced to get to a radio that would let her access the bridge.

* * *

 

Above at the bridge everyone was just recovering from the hit and once Pitch had gained his footing he turned to look out the window and saw the creature that had attacked them. Once he did he called out to Onyx.

            “Tell the men to get into battle positions! I want that thing on a silver platter!”

            “Load the torpedo bays! Subpod crews, battle stations!” Onyx commanded just as another hit was inflicted on the sub throwing her and the others to the floor. Bellow the up part of the bridge crew members were entering small pods as they prepared to fight and evacuate, leaving Aster, Onyx and Pitch above to regain their footing. Commands for battle stations could be heard as the men entered and prepared to launch the torpedoes. As the men began to line up to their target the large lobster like creature had gripped the sub in its claw, throwing Aster against the main window allowing him to see the eye of the creature. Aster shook his head and looked down at the glowing red eye and saw that this was no living thing.

            “Bloody fucking hell! It’s a machine!” He yelled clutching his hair as he say the “eye” dilated.

* * *

 

            Down below Tiana and several other mechanics and engineers were racing down corridors trying to outrun the wave of freezing ocean water rushing down the hallway. Once Tiana reached the locking wheel, she began to turn it quickly trying to seal the door so that the water will not get into this corridor and into the engine. As she did she heard calls for her to wait and stop but she ignored it even if it meant that those who weren’t quick enough were killed. _The lives of a few for the lives of a hundred._ She thought as she heard the door seal and the poundings of those that were trapped. She closed her eyes and gave herself a few seconds to mourn those that she had trapped before turning to those that survived and ordering them to go check on the engines.

            Pitch grabbed the railing and glared at the creature that currently had them within its grasped before turning to the men below and giving the order.

            “Launch the Subpods!”

            Once all the Subpod were launched, which appeared to be miniature submarines but were also loaded with missiles so that they could be manipulated by a two man crew, Pitch told them to go straight for the Leviathan.

            “Fire!” Pitch ordered the men through the radio. A total of 14 missiles could be seen heading for the creature, exploding on contact causing the creature to release the sub.

            “We’re free. All ahead full.” Pitch commanded once they were free, yet as they did the creature moved towards the Subpods and began to destroy them.

            “Fire torpedoes!” Pitch ordered.

Above the sub two half circles with two tubes sticking out of them, could be seen turning to target the Leviathan and firing. They successfully hit the target, distracting it from attacking the remaining Subpods but unfortunately it turned its wrath to the sub. White electricity fired out of the creature’s mouth and hit the sub above it, completely shooting through its lower floors almost hitting many of the crew members that were running through the corridors.

            As this happened, Tiana was facing bolts that were shooting out of the walls as the pressure within the rooms behind her were proving to be too much, she raced to the ladder that was on the other side of the room while she dodged the deadly flying bolts. She pulled a piece of loose steel from the wall next to her and held it to a side of her face as she raced on trying to avoid getting hit. She finally reached the ladder and raced up getting help by her coworkers to close the hatch. Once it was closed she turned to her coworkers.

            “Get me the bridge.”

* * *

 

            Cupcake had moved to the bridge with her radio equipment once the first hit had occurred and was currently smoking a cigarette as she watched the chaos around her. She suddenly received a message from the engineering division, so she turned to Pitch.

            “Sir, its engineering on 4.” She said motioning to the fourth radio station.

            Pitch turned to the fourth station and turned it on hearing a large screech before he heard Tiana’s frantic voice.

            “Pitch! We took a big hit down here! We’re taking on water fast. And I really don’t want to be around when it hits the boilers.”

            “How much time do we have?” Pitch asked already trying to formulate a plan.

            “20 minutes. And that’s only if the bulkhead holds. But since I almost got killed by loose bolts better make that 5.” Once that was said Pitch quickly turned to the people that were still on the bridge.

            “You all heard her. Let’s move!”

            Aster stared at Pitch as people dropped everything that they were doing and raced down the steps. “Where? Move where?” He asked before he was pushed towards the steps by a crew member. Onyx leaned over the railing at looked down at Cupcake,

            “Cupcake! Sound the alarm!”

            Cupcake was currently talking to her friend trying to hear what they were saying as the chaos around her escalated even more.

            “Cupcake!”

            Cupcake sighed in annoyance, “Hey Eka, sorry but I got to go. I’ll call you back alright?” As this was going on Aster raced to get to his room and grab his work and bag before racing to follow the other crew members. In front of him he could see Tiana also running trying not to get trampled by those that were bigger than her. As they ran they lost more people until it was only Aster and Tiana running at least until Aster tripped over one of the doorways. Before he could face plant though he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and yanked back up.

            “Hurry Bunny! We must abandon ship!” North’s booming voice bellowed from behind him. _Ah it was North that caught him._  Aster thought as he quickly caught up to Tiana who was being helped down a hatch by Onyx into the small ship. As Aster and North were lowering into the hatch, he could hear Cupcake’s voice on repeat telling the crew members to abandon ship. Once Onyx got in they raced into one of the seats, and as she ran by them she urged them to put their seatbelts on. She raced to the front of the small ship sitting next to Pitch behind the wheel. As she slipped into the seat, Pitch ordered,

            “Lieutenant, get us out of here!” As Pitch said this Onyx was already trying to get the ship to launch as the actual sub began to tip down with the Leviathan still attacking it. As they felt the creature hit the ship again, Pitch barked out,

            “Lieutenant! We need to leave now!”

            “I’m working on it dammit!” Onyx cried out trying to move the seemingly stuck lever. Outside the ship the creature was getting another shot of white lightning ready to fire at the sinking sub. As the lightning hit the sub, Onyx kicked the stuck lever loose, allowing them to finally be able to launch.

            “Hang on!”

            Just as she said that the sub exploded, the water having finally reached the boiler room sending a shock wave through the ships that were near by sending one careening into a cliff wall. The sub was completely destroyed but they weren’t out of danger yet, the Leviathan was still after them and so they raced to catch up to the other ships and Subpods while the creature chased them

            “Alright Mr. Bunnymund, where to?” Pitch asked as they evaded the Leviathan. Aster rushed to find the page that mentioned where they had to go.

            “A ‘right. We’re looking for a big crevice of some kind.” He answered as they bounced against their seatbelts. Up at the front of the ship Pitch and Onyx were searching for the mentioned crevice as they hurried to avoid the deadly creature.

            “There! Up ahead!” Pitch said pointing to the crevice that was up ahead. Onyx grabbed the radio console and radioed to the other crafts.

            “All craft, make your mark 20 degrees down angle.” Onyx ordered hearing the affirmation from the other crafts as they corrected their paths. As they continued down into the crevice more of their ships were lost leaving only the ship that Aster was on and the Subpod that held Abdima and Porc. As they raced down the dark tunnel, Aster was clutching at his bag.

            “It’s only a grease trap. It’s just like a sink. It’s only a grease trap. It’s just like a sink!” Aster muttered trying to hold down his stomach and fear. As the two ships raced down the tunnel the Leviathan was shooting the white lightning at them, just barely missing them by inches. They finally reached the end of the tunnel emerging into the air pocket that Aster had mentioned. The ships were parked and as they exited the ships and shined a high powered flashlight around showing the highway whose opening resembled a fish opening its mouth. They lowered the ramp of the ship and got the different vehicles that were within them out as well as a few of the crew members that were able to enter the ship before they evacuated.

The men though were very different from the crew members in the sub. They all had the dark green uniforms the others had but were wearing dark masks that completely hid their faces, making it impossible for them to be distinguishable. Once everyone was off the ship and Subpod, they counted how many of them were left. The numbers were not good. North grabbed a spare wooden bowl and placed a lit candle into it and carefully placed it into the water allowing it to drift further into the water.

“Two days ago, we started this expedition with 200 of the finest men and women I’ve ever known. We’re all that’s left. I’m not going to sugarcoat it. We have a crisis on our hands. But we have been through this before and we’ve come though, no matter what. So I see no reason as to why we should fail now. From here on out, everyone pulls double duty. Everyone drives, everyone works. It would seem that our chances of survival depend on you, Mr. Bunnymund. You and that book.” Pitch stated as he moved away from the water and started up the steps till he turned to look at Aster along with everyone else and Aster can feel the weight of that responsibility settle on his shoulders.

“Alright people, let’s go. Lieutenant, I wanted this convoy moving 5 minutes ago!” Pitch ordered moving to help some of the men load the various trucks.

“You heard him! Porc you’re on point! No, Dima, Tiana’s taking the oiler. You know the rules. I want you 50 yards behind that truck at all times. And Cupcake put that cigarette out!” Onyx ordered before moving to get to her own vehicle. As Pitch observed the crew prepping the trucks, he saw Aster next to a truck honking the horn that was attached to it seemingly not really knowing what to do. Pitch grit his teeth and moved towards him. Aster didn’t see him coming as he was subconsciously honking the horn as he thought about the lives that were lost especially the man that had helped him, Monty, and the young girl that he had helped, Pippa, even the twin brothers that he saw gained his mourning. They were all young and still had their lives ahead of them, and now they were lost at sea never having gotten a glimpse of the lost city. Aster was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize that Pitch had put his hand over the horn and yanked it off the truck until Aster almost fell with the force it took to rip it off.

“Are you sure you’re checked out on this class of vehicle?” Pitch asked tossing the horn onto the ground. Aster gave him a confused look.

“What?”

Pitch sighed and rubbed his eyes, “Can you drive a truck?”

“Uh pfft. Yeah, of course I can drive a truck mate.” Aster answered and moved into the truck. “I mean, sure, ya got your steering wheel, your gas, your brake. And this, uh…” Aster stopped as he looked at the strange golden metal lever that was near the wheel. _Bloody hell._ “Of course, this metal, uh looking…thing.” Pitch didn’t look impressed. “A ‘right so it was an old jeep that my grandfather had back in Australia. But it’s the same basic principle!” Aster exclaimed turning the wheel side to side. Pitch just sighed and walked away muttering about idiotic newbies. Once Pitch walked away Aster thumped his forehead against the steering wheel. _Bloody hell._

Aster was the car that was leading and unfortunately his grandfather’s old jeep was nothing like this damn bloody truck. For one thing the weird metal thing had to be moved back and forth, at least that’s what he thought, and he had to hit the gas and break near the same time with the stick thing which just resulted in him going forward a few inches and then stopping and then forward again. He had the crew yelling at him and honking at him which wasn’t pleasant when you had Porc’s huge digging truck right behind him. While Aster apologized, Porc got fed up and moved his truck in front of him and tied Aster’s truck to his from behind. Aster stared gloomily at the steering wheel as he pushed it around to keep it straight as Porc lead him to the opening. _Bloody hell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....So does anyone hate me yet? I had to kill them sorry. But at least Cupcake is alive and Jamie hasn't come out yet so there's that...sorry.   
>  Um I really did like this chapter even though my computer crashed and erased some of it making me have to rewrite it which frustrated me to no end. Add in an itching tattoo that I cant touch and an aching back, yeah frustrated. I never realized how much I'll get into writing this.   
> I actually need help if any of you have an idea for what should happen as they go looking for Atlantis please either message me or just write it in the comments below.   
> So till next time bye!


	7. A Day of Beginning Adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all this may be a bit late cause I was trying to figure it out and I was originally going to do only a thousand words but ended up doing three thousand so yay! Now on with the story, hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dreamworks and Disney. I only own my own characters and extra scenes.

Aster sighed once more as Porc towed his car down the winding road. The highway was really a magnificent piece of architecture. The road was very smooth almost as if it was still in use and the carvings on the walls were breathtaking. The carvings were a bit strange though Aster realized. They seemed to be such a mix of different styles from different cultures. The opening of the highway had been carved out of the surrounding rock creating the image of a type of fish that resembled a species of fish that dwelled at the bottom of the deepest oceans. The carving looked very smooth as if the ocean had smoothed it over as the centuries went by which may have very well have happened. Though the strangest thing about the carving was that there really weren’t any tool marks that he could see from his first few glances. The whole carving was perfect, too perfect. _The tools they had must have been more advanced than I thought._ There were also deep grooves within the face of the fish almost as if it was meant to be filled by something, possibly some kind of plants or maybe something even more sacred like jewels.

            As Aster was being towed, he just watched the surrounding carvings, trying to memorize them so that he could check if they were within the Journal and if not to make sure he was able to accurately draw them down once they stopped. As they continued down the road Aster was able to tell that they were going downhill and as he looked out the side of his truck he could see the road before them going down several feet. He could also see the road going into more disrepair as the stalactites and stalagmites began to overrun the area. As they got lower the carvings started to be indistinguishable even to Aster’s sharp eyes. _So why were the entrance carvings so easy to see and these later ones harder to see as well as looking destroyed._ Aster tried to come up with an answer to this question but with the road becoming more difficult to maneuver he had to put it to the back of his mind to think about later. Even though he wasn’t actively driving the truck and was being towed he still had to make sure to avoid any large potholes and not to roll forward due to the downward slope.

            As the convoy neared the bottom of the long cavern, the road soon ended showing that this part of the road had fallen apart and they would be unable to continue unless they could lower the vehicles down, so they all soon came to a stop. Everyone got out of their cars and stretched their backs out taking a break as Pitch talked to Tiana and Onyx hoping to come up with a plan to get the vehicles down. As they discussed possibilities Aster moved away and went to look at the road below them. It seemed in really good condition which was a bit surprising considering the road they were on at the moment. _I wondered what happened._  As Aster moved closer to the edge of the destroyed road he noticed something odd about it. If this road was destroyed naturally through normal wear and tear then the stone would have shown that it was being basically eaten through and rugged but the edge of these rocks were smooth and slightly blacked almost as if it was blown apart but by something that wasn’t modern explosives. Before he could get a good look though a large metallic thud was heard right next to him almost hitting him in the process. He jumped back with a gasp and strangled cry. He looked behind him and saw Abdima, Tiana, and Porc laughing at him while Pitch and Onyx just gave him a look of indifference.

            “Now that you are out of your daydreams, we can start to lower the vehicles down Mr. Bunnymund.” Pitch stated before turning to one of the soldiers behind him. “Alright start setting up and make sure it secure we don’t want any of the vehicles to be dropped, you got it? Onyx I want you and one of the soldiers to head down the drop in the harnesses and guide the vehicles down, make sure nothing goes wrong.” He ordered.

            “Yes sir. Alright you follow me.” Onyx stated pointing out to one of the soldiers that were near the back of the convoy. As Onyx and the soldier got strapped in, Aster could finally see what had almost hit him. It was almost like a crane but smaller and it had small feet at the bottom that were currently digging into the stone beneath them making sure they were securely anchored. Everyone else was making sure all the vehicles were ready for transport especially anything that was loose. As they did this Pitch went towards Aster hoping to figure out what they will be facing next and when they will reach Atlantis. Aster watched Pitch approach him and barely suppressed a shudder. The man reminded him of a black panther slowly stalking his prey and Aster felt like that stalked prey.

            “Mr. Bunnymund. Does the Journal say what is next in our journey?” He asked holding his hands behind his back and practically looming over him. _How is it possible that this man who isn’t much taller than him can make him feel like he's 5 feet tall?_ Aster wondered as he looked through the Journal trying to see what was next. What he saw was the entrance to the highway that they were on and a description of the different carvings that were on the walls and on the next page it showed a sketch of what appeared to be a head. The head was wearing a type of headgear and both of its eyes were dark with a dark line appearing out of each eye. As Aster read the text next to it, he saw that it was actually another entrance and that each of the eyes had a road, one leading to Atlantis and the other to death. Aster quickly looked ahead and saw that they were at least 5 or 4 days away from where Atlantis was rumored to be.

            “It appears that up ahead there are two roads. One leads to Atlantis the other to death. Also it appears that we won’t reach where Atlantis is supposed to be for 4 to 5 days.” Aster answered taking a step back so that Pitch didn’t loom over him. Pitch growled, making him seem even more like a panther.

            “Alright, do you believe we can cut that time in half?” He asked crossing his arms as he looked over the men steadily lowering down the vehicles one at a time.

            “Possibly, if we don’t run into anything dangerous or the road aren’t destroyed or blacked.” Aster answered shrugging as he also watched the men seeing Tiana ordering the men around which made Aster almost laugh as she was the youngest one there.

            “What could we possibly run into that could be dangerous after all this time?” Pitch asked raising an eyebrow. Before Aster could answer though Onyx yelled out. Pitch rushed to the edge of the road and leaned over with a few of the other soldiers. Aster ran to the edge as well to see what had caused Onyx to shout. Down below there was a car that they had stopped lowering and Aster could see why she had shouted. It appeared that one of the cables that was holding the car was caught on the rock wall making the car tip down and if it fell it would crush the vehicles below as well as Onyx and the soldier that was down with her. What was worse was that the car that was being lowered was Porc’s digging truck, if that fell they were all dead and there were no more vehicles. They’ll be trapped.

            “Damn it! Is there any way to loosen it?” Pitch asked Tiana.

            “Not without climbing down and unhooking the cable by hand.” She answered shaking her head.

            “Then do that!” He ordered.

            “We can’t! If we attach anymore harnesses we could risk overwhelming the structural support of the rock face and cause a rock slide.” Porc said studying the rock edge.

            “What about attaching it to the crane?” He asked.

            “It’ll be too much weight, it could cause the crane to bend, and we’re already pushing it past its limit lowering Porc’s truck. We need someone to free climb.” Tiana answered chewing on her bottom lip.

            “Porc can you free climb down there?” Pitch asked.

            “Usually I could but the place that the cable is stuck on is too narrow for me to fit and I can’t dig a tunnel down there without risking a rockslide it’s too unstable Black.” Porc answered after surveying the area for a minute.

            “God dammit!” Pitch exclaimed punching the ground. Everyone was starting to lose hope of getting the truck down and the more they waited the more the chances of that truck tipping over increased. Aster stared at the scene before him and saw that everyone was beginning to give up. Aster stared down at the rock wall and saw that Onyx was trying to move the vehicles in case the truck does tip over but he could see that she had already given up any hope of truck being lowered down safely. Just as Aster was beginning to give up hope he saw the harness and rope that could be used to lower someone down, and he got a crazy idea. _This could work._ He thought as he went through the plan in his head.

            “I have an idea! Oi Pitch! I got it!” Aster yelled out jogging over to Pitch where he was talking to Tiana and Porc.

            “What is it Bunnymund?” Pitch asked with clenched teeth obviously frustrated about the situation.

            “I know how we could unhook the truck without having to risk the crane bending or causing a possible rockslide.” Aster answered calmly. At this point the whole crew was staring at Aster an unwarily look within their eyes not wanting their hopes to be raised up.

            “How?”

            “We use the harness-”

            “We can’t you overgrown bunny, it may cause a rockslide!” Porc interrupted.

            “Let me finish ya overgrown rat!” Aster exclaimed barely restraining from punching the dirty rat. Porc just growled and glared at him but he remained quiet.

            “We use the harnesses to lower Tiana down. She’s the smallest and thinnest of us all, she can reach that narrowed space. Now instead of hooking the harness into the ground and running the risk of causing a rock slide, the rest of us will hold on to the rope and lower down carefully. Since we have a lot of men it should be easy particularly with North and Phil here. Pitch this will work.” Aster explained making sure to make eye contact with Pitch. As he was explaining the plan Aster could see that hope was returning into everyone’s eyes. Pitch stared at Aster as he thought about his plan and found nothing that could go wrong.

            “Very well. That’s an excellent plan. Tiana are you okay with this?” Pitch said turning to the young girl. She looked at Pitch with steel in her eyes.

            “Hook me up. The faster I get down there the faster we can move on.” She answered moving towards the spare harness. Pitch nodded and started to get everyone in position while Abdima helped Tiana into the harness.

            “You know you don’t have to do this right?” He said as he tightened the harness around her hips and legs.

            “I’ll be fine Dimi, it’s perfectly safe. I mean come on, Phil and North will be holding the rope. I’ll be safe.” She said with a soft smile putting a hand on his shoulder and softly squeezing it. Abdima looked at her and sighed gesturing for her to turn around so he can tighten the harness buckle in the back.

            “I know but I promised your father that I’ll keep you safe and I don’t know what I would do if you got hurt and I could have prevented it.” He said finishing the last of the harness buckles. Tiana turned back around and hugged him around the waist.

            “I’ll be fine, Dimi. And I know you promised my father but I can take care of myself. Just trust me and trust that the guys will hold that rope. Just like I trust that you will hold that rope and make sure I will be safe. Please all I'm asking is that you trust me.” She said stepping back with a soft smile. Abdima looked at her and saw that she no longer looked like a young girl trying to play with the big girl but a grown young woman wanting to prove herself. He sighed and brushed back a piece of her hair and tug her back into a hug.

            “I trust you. I just don’t trust Aster and his plan.” He mumbled.

            “Well you have to trust him now.” She replied. He pulled away and looked into her eyes again.

            “You look so much like your mother. She’ll be so proud of you.” He stated kissing her forehead.

            “Really?” She whispered.

            “Really.” He confirmed with a smile. Before she could say anymore Aster walked up to them.

            “We’re ready to go. Are you shelia?” He asked softly holding the end of the rope that goes into the harness.

            “Names Tiana, Bunny. And yeah.” She answered moving towards him.

            Aster rolled his eyes and began to attach the rope, “I know its slang.”

            “She better be safe rabbit or else her father’s boot and mine will go up your ass.” Abdima told Aster with a glare. Aster stared at him with steely reserve.

            “I will make sure that no harm will come to her. I swear on my grandfather’s grave that I will do everything in my power to make sure she doesn’t get hurt Abdima.” He stated making sure to not lose eye contact. Abdima stared into his eyes and saw that what he stated was true, he will do everything he can to make sure she’s safe. He nodded but didn’t respond believing Aster and gaining some respect for him. Aster nodded back and lead Tiana back to the others who were already holding the rope with Phil and North near the back and the end of the rope tied to a secured boulder. Aster walked to the front of the group of people that were holding the rope and nodded at Tiana to start climbing down. The men slowly began to lower her down making sure that they weren’t going too fast. A little less than a minute passed until Tiana called back to them that she had reached the stuck cable.

            “Alright I’m here. It appears to be stuck on a piece of rock that was sticking out of the rock face. I'm going to try and move the cable off of it.” She called out trying to move the heavy cable off the rock while holding onto the wall with one hand. She tried as hard as she could but she didn’t have the strength necessary to push it off until she saw that the rock itself was loose.

            “’Ow’s it going down there?” Aster grunted out, even though she wasn’t particularly heavy it was still a whole body that they were supporting particularly since Aster was trying to hold her weight by himself.

            “I’m not strong enough to push it off, but the rock is loose so I’m going to try and loosen it even more.” She replied already wiggling the rock.

            “Wait, tell her to stop, we don’t know what it could set off.” Porc said worryingly.

            “Oi! Shelia, Porc says to stop, it might set something off.” Aster called down.

            “Too late! I almost got it!” She yelled back. She swung back a little and let go of the wall allowing her feet to connect with the loosened rock and she kicked it. But what she didn’t realize was that as she had swung over the cable to kick the rock loose she had clipped the back of her harness to the cable. As the rock came loose the crane started to move and the truck was being lowered.

            “Yes! Ahh!” Tiana yelled out as the harness started to be pulled down with the truck almost causing the men up top to be pulled towards the edge.

            “Tiana!” Several voice yelled out as they tried to get their bearings. Yet as they stood they could hear the rocks at the edge crackling.

            “My harness is clipped to the cable in the back! I can’t reach it!” She yelled out starting to panic as she saw the rope start to fray on the edge of the rock wall. The same time that she noticed the rope Aster saw it too. “The rope is splitting!” She yelled out struggling even more to unclip the back of the harness.

            “I know shelia. Just hang on!”

            “Nice wording rabbit! The rocks are creaking and I can’t keep going down with a fraying rope!”

            “Right! Give me a minute!”

            “You have 5 seconds!”

            “Alright got it! Take off the harness!”

            “What?!” Tiana and several other voices yelled out.

            “Don’t I need that to, oh I don’t know, not fall?!”

            “Trust me! Take it off and hold on to the wall, I’ll go down and grab you then bring you back. Got it?” He said gesturing for North to come and hold the rope while he took off his coat.

            “Okay. I’ll do it.” She said.

            “Aster are you sure you can do this?” Abdima asked grasping his arm.

            “I’ve got it Abdima, I swore I’ll keep her safe and I’m a man of my word.” Aster answered and started to climb down seeing Tiana clinging to the smooth rock face with shaking arms obviously at her limits. “I’m almost there shelia.” He called down quickly climbing down thanks to his practice of rock climbing back in Australia.

            “Ok—a-ay, hurry!” She replied shakily already losing energy and strength. _Hurry Aster!_ She thought as her left hand slipped. Aster was just above her when her hand slipped and when that happened deep groaning and rumbling could be felt as the rocks at the edge came loose and began to fall onto them.

            “Tiana! Aster!” Several voices rang out as the rocks fell. Once the rocks had all settled and the dust had cleared several voice called out hoping to get a response from the one below and from Tiana and Aster. A minute passed in complete silence causing Abdima to fall to his knees in despair. _Tiana…no._ He thought and placed his face in his hands. North moved behind him and grasped his shoulder when suddenly a rustling sound could be heard at the edge. Everyone looked at the edge and saw a lone tanned hand come over the edge.

            “Don’t count us out mates. We’re still here.” Aster remarked as he tried to get his left arm onto the ledge while holding Tiana in his right arm. Everyone froze as they saw Aster struggle to get back up.

            “A little help mates?!” He cried out almost losing his grip on the edge. With that shout everyone snapped out of their frozen states and rushed to help them up.

            “Tiana!” Abdima exclaimed lifting her into a swinging hug as she was brought over the edge.

            “See Dimi, Told you I’ll be fine.” She said grinning at him as he lowered her down. He just smirked at her and hugged her again relieved that she was safe. As they hugged North helped get Aster back over the edge, and once he was over patted him hard on his back almost making him fall over.

            “Vell done Bunny! Did not know you can do thiz.” He remarked once Aster was upright again.

            “Yes, that was very impressive Mr. Bunnymund. I did not know you were such a skilled climber.” Pitch said.

            “Well back at Oz, my grandfather taught me using the natural rock walls in the outback, thought I might need that skill someday. Guess it paid off, huh?” Aster stated still trying to come down from the adrenaline.

            “Yes it certainly did, if you’ll excuse me I need to see if the others are alright.” Pitch said before moving to look down the edge to see what the damage was.

            “Lieutenant! How’s everything down there?” He called down barely able to see Onyx’s black hair.

            “Fine sir. Luckily we had cleared the area in preparation for the truck possible falling so there is no damage except some dust.” She responded brushing off the dust on her clothes.

            “Alright well now that everything is down we’ll start attaching the harnesses and start letting down the rest of the people. Make sure everything is secure down there.” Pitch ordered before turning to the rest of the men and ordering them to start setting the harnesses to the cane so that the rock wall won’t become more unstable. Slowly but surely everyone was soon down on the bottom of the rock wall leaving the crane atop for when they needed to leave. Aster helped the men put away the harnesses and as he finished he turned and found a handkerchief pressed to his forehead causing him to hiss.

            “What the bloody hell?” Aster cried moving away from the handkerchief. Once he moved away he saw that Tiana was the one that had pressed it to his head and that it was spotted with blood. He raised a hand to his forehead and when he pulled his fingers back they were covered in blood. _Oh…_

“Thanks shelia. I appreciate it.” Aster said grabbing the handkerchief and pressing it to his forehead.

            “No problem rabbit. Just take it as a thank you for saving me.” She replied and moved away pretending nothing happened. _Oh well at least maybe they like me a little bit more now._ Aster thought before heading towards the front to walk along the vehicles toward their next obstacle. _I bet the next obstacles will be a cake compared to this…fuck I just jinxed it didn’t I?_ Aster sighed and hung his head really hoping everything will be easy. Too bad he won’t get his wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hoped that y'all enjoyed it and don't forget to let me know what I could do for the rest of the adventure until they find Atlantis. Also don't be afraid to ask me questions or make requests either about this story or something different. Oh and I will try to update quickly this weekend since these chapters will be a bit short possibly. Till next time y'all!


	8. The Day of First Dangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, so I'm posting this chapter a bit late cause I'm dealing with a stupid cough that just wont go away so I hope y'all enjoy it cause I stayed up till 3 in the morning writing it. I still cant believe how well this story is doing to thank you to everyone that commented, gave kudos and subscribed. Y'all are awesome! Now on with the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dreamworks or Disney. Just my own characters and added scenes.

Aster sighed once more as he straightened his back out and stretched as he looked over the scene before him. Once everyone had safely gotten down and had gotten all of the vehicles and equipment down, minus the crane that they left up top, they all took a minute to rest. Aster at the moment had helped make sure everything was still in the trucks minus the ones that the soldiers were guarding. Once he had completed that task he was studying the Journal so that they could be ready for the next obstacle ahead. What the Journal showed was that there was going to be a fork in the road up ahead, each end of the fork lead into a tunnel which was found within a head like sculpture. As Aster started to read the passage Pitch had begun walking to the front of the crew.

            “Alright everyone, breaks over. Let’s move out, the faster we move the faster we can get out of this dank cave. Aster follow me.” Pitch ordered moving toward the truck he was driving. Aster jumped when he heard his name called and began walking towards Pitch closing the Journal.

            “Ya called for me?” He asked crossing his arms and leaning against the truck.

            “I want you to ride with me, that way you can let me know what to expect rather than waiting till we stop for you to tell us what's next. That and you can’t drive to save your life.” Pitch answered holding his hands behind his back.

            “Fine, I’ll ride with ya. Just don’t insult my driving.” Aster growled out gritting his teeth. _Bloody git._ Pitch just looked down at him and smirked.

            “Very well. Now get in, we’ll be leading until we reach the next obstacle.” Aster growled at him but made no comment and moved to enter the truck and resumed reading the Journal determined to ignore Pitch until the fork was reached. Pitch just smirked and began the truck already moving to be in the front of the lineup. Once everyone was ready to go, they began to go down the rough road until they reached the fork. As they drove Aster could see that this road really seemed in disrepair except for the very middle which was very smooth, almost as if something was being constantly dragged over the road. Before Aster could think more about this Pitch suddenly stopped causing Aster to slam his forehead on the dashboard, aggravating the wound on his head.

            “Agh! Bloody hell!” Aster cried out clutching his head already feeling the wound beginning to bleed again.

            “So sorry, but we’re here. Which road do we take?” Pitch asked not seeming at all sorry for causing Aster to reopen his wound.

            “Ya bloody fucking git, why’d ya do that?” Aster asked ignoring his question and glaring at the bloody pomp.

            Pitch just rolled his eyes and got out of the truck and glanced at Aster from behind his shoulder, “It’s not my fault you weren’t paying attention. Now which road are we taking?” Aster just glared at him before getting out of the car almost getting run over by Porc’s truck as he passed him to get in front.

            “Agh! Bloody hell!” He cried out jumping out of the way.

            “Please stop messing around Mr. Bunnymund and tell us which road to take.” Pitch said moving to stand in front of the truck. Aster stared at him unable to believe what he just said. _Bloody bastard._ Aster shook his head and tried to calm down as the crew began to move in closer so that the two roads were well lit. Aster looked at the Journal again trying to decipher which road was the right one and which one was “death”. Aster looked up at the structure in front of him seeing that this sculpture was also perfect and showed no tool marks. Both holes were perfectly rounded and smooth as if something rubbed against them every day. This sculpture also had carvings that were a bit strange to Aster, he couldn't really decipher them or even understand them almost as if something was missing but the carvings were continues and unbroken. While Aster was studying the sculpture, Pitch was getting impatient with the lack of an answer from Aster. Finally after watching him study the sculpture for five minutes, he snapped.

            “Mr. Bunnymund! I would prefer it if you can tell us the direction we are supposed to take before we lose power and remain in the dark.” Pitch snapped from behind Aster causing him to jump and drop the Journal.

            “Fine I’m going.” Aster responded as he bent down to pick up the Journal not realizing that he had grabbed it backwards. He looked at the Journal and saw that it pointed to the left tunnel.

            “It’s the left one. Happy now?” He said turning to Pitch. Pitch just glared at him and gestured for the cars closest to the tunnel to start moving through. The cars that were closest to the tunnel were mostly civilian vehicles that held some crewman’s luggage and was driven by a few crewman. The cars began to move into the tunnel but as the first car passed through bloodcurdling screams were heard echoing back to the others freezing everyone in place. A terrible crushing noise could be heard as the screaming stopped and a growling and squealing noise replaced it. Out of the left tunnel one of the cars had backed out with a fury, before they could ask what had happened a large creature had appeared out of the tunnel. It was sort of shaped like a praying mantis except it had no eyes and its body was a mixture of light pink clay and light brown, almost completely blending in with the environment around it.

            “What the hell is that? I thought you said that was the safe road Bunnymund! Are you trying to lead us to our death?” Pitch yelled out as his men backed away, Pitch turned to Aster and gripped his shirts bringing him close. “Tell us how to destroy it, before I feed you to it.”

            Aster gaped at the man and gripped his wrists, “I don’t understand, the Journal said that the left was the safe road.” Aster was desperate to make Pitch release him so that he could see what had happened and how they could defeat the creature.

            Pitch growled and pushed him away, “Figure it out or you dinner. Lieutenant! Get everyone to back away from the thing and make sure that it goes nowhere near the boiler or digger. Abdima start to sort out what explosives we could use that won’t cause a collapse.” Pitch ordered as he pulled out his weapon and began to move towards the creature already beginning to fire at it. Aster stumbled back and grabbed the Journal ducking behind the truck and quickly flipping through the pages while trying to ignore the shaking in his hands and the sound of the fighting behind him. Once Aster found the page describing the fork, he saw that it said to take the right tunnel not the left for the left guaranteed certain death. _How the bloody hell did I mistranslate that?_ He wondered but ignored it for now as he tried to focus on the problem at hand. The creature. All the Journal had to say was that this creature had evolved to depend on its sense of smell as its eyesight became useless in the underground tunnels. The shell that covered it was said to be as hard as the rocks that created its home and its pinchers were as strong as steel. Aster stopped reading and was in disbelief at of powerful this creature seemed to be but he had to let the others know so he moved from behind the truck and stared at the scene before him. Two more of the civilian trucks were destroyed and blood was staining the ground around them as the creature roared and tried to catch the men and woman that were running around trying to avoid it. Pitch and Onyx were both shooting at it but soon ran out of bullets and resorted to dodging the flying pieces of destroyed metal. Abdima was fiddling with some contraption away from the battle and since he would have the one weapon that could kill it Aster ran towards him sliding next to him.

            “Abdima-” But before Aster could say anymore he got punched in the face. “Ah! What the fuck?!” He said clutching his nose. He opened his eyes and looked up to see that Abdima had dropped what he was messing with was glaring at him.

            “You son of a bitch! You just lead us to our doom! I thought you were able to translate that Journal?” He cried out pushing Aster onto his back and pulling his arm back about to go for another punch when someone grabbed him arm.

            “Now iz not the time to be fighting. Ve are facing a deadly enemy and vhile I’m sure ve all vant to hit Bunny, now iz not proper time, later.” North stated letting go of Abdima’s arm and turning towards Aster with a glare.

            “Right thanks for that mate.” Aster said whipping his nose.

            “Do not thank me yet. First ve destroy creature then you get smacked in head, yez?” North said.

            “Look, Abdima. That thing’s skin is basically like this stone and its pinchers are like steel so can you make an explosive powerful enough to break through this stone?” Aster asked moving slightly away from the both of them.

            Abdima took a second to think and then nodded. “I believe so, I just have to get close enough to stick it on and then just run for it. I actually already have something built that will work so give me a few minutes to make sure it’s ready and then you’ll go stick it on.” He said before moving away to get his materials and make sure Tiana was safe and okay.

            “Wait! Why do I got to stick it on?” Aster asked stopping Abdima from walking away.

            “You’re the reason that we’re facing this thing so you’re the one that’s going to kill it.” Abdima answered before running away but not without throwing another glare at him as he moved away. Aster stared after him hoping to persuade him but knowing it was a lost cause so he dropped it and turned to see how the fighting was going. So far it seemed that the creature was trying to pinpoint where the individual men and women were but since they were scattered it was having a tough time grabbing anyone. In the few seconds that Aster crouched there staring at the scene before him Abdima had returned and was explaining to North what the explosive would do.

            “Aster, this is the explosive, all that you have to do is getting close enough to attach it and then runaway as fast as you can and once you’re clear I’ll hit the detonation button. Got it?” Abdima stated to Aster handing him the small rectangular package. Aster studied the package but couldn't really tell what kind of explosive he had used and decided not to ask.

            “Yeah I got it, well wish me luck.” Aster said before swallowing and rising ready to run out towards the creature once he got a clear path to it. Just as Aster had risen the creature turned it’s back to him which prompted Aster to start running dodging the panicking men and the twisted pieces of metal. As Aster got closer he could hear people yelling out particularly North’s bellow that was informing everyone to move away. Aster finally reached the monster and ducked under its belly beginning to attach the explosive. Once it was secured he raced off but as soon as he was 12 feet away the bomb went off throwing Aster off his feet causing him to skid across the rough cavern floor. _Fuck!_ Was Aster’s only thought before he blacked out from slamming his head into the floor.

            When Aster started to come through the first thing that he heard was someone calling his name and slapping his face. With a groan Aster started to open his eyes and saw figures standing over him, as he blinked and his head started to defog he was able to identify what the figures were or more specifically who they were. Abdima, Porc, North, and Pitch standing over him each staring at him with different emotions. Abdima’s eyes still carried the anger he had when he punched Aster but also carried guilt. Porc’s eyes were filled with anger and annoyance, while North’s were filled with concern and concentration. Pitch’s eyes were indifferent, not really showing any emotion other than annoyance.

            “Bunny? Do you hear us? Are you alright?” North asked helping him stand up also steadying him when he swayed.

            “Yeah I’m apples mate. What happened, all I remember was the bomb going off?” Aster asked rubbing the back of his head surprised there was just a bump and not an open wound.

            “Well you skidded a few feet before you were knocked unconscious but the creature was killed. Luckily the creature’s body was completely destroyed so we didn’t really need to move anything but we did lose a few people as well as three civilian vehicles.” Abdima answered.

            “How many people?” Aster asked quietly.

            “Five. All crew men.” North answered. Aster winced and slumped his shoulders knowing that their deaths were on his hands. If he had only translated the Journal correctly they would still be alive and none of this would have happened. Pitch cleared his throat, drawing the attention back to him.

            “Now that you’re awake Mr. Bunnymund, we really must get going before anything else happens. I’ll be waiting in the truck.” Pitch stated before turning away and ordering the men to get ready to move out. The rest of the men watched him leave and Aster just sighed and turned to the others.

            “I’m sorry I almost got us killed and that I caused the death of those 5 men. I’ll make sure everything is correctly translated from now on. If you’ll excuse me gentlemen.” Aster said before moving to follow Pitch. The rest of the men blinked and stared after him knowing that nothing they could say can make him feel better and that there is nothing they can do that’ll bring him down even more. North turned to Abdima with a frown when he realized something.

            “Abdima, you said that you vill detonate bomb vhen Bunny vas clear but it vent off vhen he vas still close to it. Vhy?” Abdima looked at North and then at the ground before responding to North’s question.

            “Pitch ordered me to set it off. Saying that the creature was turning towards them and we had to stop it quickly before more men were killed. I didn’t know Aster was so close, I didn’t have a sight on what was happening so I asked Pitch to tell me when Aster was far enough away. I guess he thought it was fine.”

            “Thiz vas not part of plan.” North said frowning at where Pitch and Aster had disappeared to.

            “We know North but Pitch just made a bad judgement like Aster. It’s fine. The plan will continue as planned so don’t worry.” Porc told North before leaving to return to his digger. Abdima agreed and left to get to his own vehicle. North looked after them but couldn't help the bad feeling he had in his stomach. _Thiz may not end vell._ Was all North thought before shaking his head and moving to get into his own vehicle like the others so that they could continue on. North had no way of knowing that he should have listened to his stomach, for not everything was going to go according to plan.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry its so short! And I love Aster getting hurt so sorry! So don't forget to comment if you want and to ask any type of questions that you wish to ask. Okay that is all so I will see y'all later at the next update! Night!...or Morning depending on where you are.


	9. The Days of Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all sorry I didn't update yesterday, got distracted watching the first season of Penny Dreadful. So I decided to stay up writing till I finished this chapter which I finished at 6:40 am. So I hope y'all like this chapter and what everyone has been begging for will be coming up in the next chapter...or maybe not. *Hehehe I just love torturing y'all* Now on with the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Dreamworks or Disney related. Only my own characters and added scenes.

The air surrounding the crew was somber and quiet as they maneuvered around the twisted metal of the destroyed vehicles and the chunks of the creatures destroyed body. No one wanted to speak, all mourning the 5 men and women that were killed, knowing that that could have been them, yet no one felt as much guilt as Aster. He spoke to no one and only spoke up when asked a question, double checking that he was correct in his translations and answers. He couldn't get over the deaths that he had caused and at first the other crew members felt that this was just until they saw how this was slowly destroying him. The once confident, though also nervous and clumsy, Aussie was now an insecure empty husk questioning everything about himself. The others wanted Aster to snap out of this and to go back to normal, the anger that they had felt before with the creature had faded as they continued forward. Before the incident Aster was the one that admired the land around them and sketched the scenes before them but now all he does is study the Journal and ignore everything else. Even when they passed this magnificent sight of an almost glowing pool of water that seemed to flow from the rocks themselves did nothing to pull Aster away from the Journal.

Once they had come to a stop near the pool to get water and rest, the gang came up with a plan to bring the normal Aster out of the unnatural husk. As everyone was stretching out and admiring the glowing light blue Aster stepped out of the truck ignoring the looks a few people tossed at him, not wanting to see the anger within them even though they held no anger, Aster mindlessly grabbed a random canteen and began to drink out of it but as he took his first swallow he heard a few rocks tumble from across them almost as if someone or something was moving over the top of them but before he could get curious, Abdima had started walking towards him. As he put the canteen down he braced himself for a fight with Abdima but when he looked at his eyes he didn't see any anger, if anything, he saw concern and some mischievous gleam.  _Well I did hit my head and blackout, it could just be the concussion talking._  Aster thought suddenly very weary of the Italian demolition expert.

"What do ya want?" He asked.

"Uh, you didn't just drink that, did you?" Abdima asked looking a bit concern. Aster furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"That's not good. Um Aster that Nitroglycerin." He said taking a step away from him. Aster gapped at him and grabbed his throat starting to feel the first few trickling of panic fill his chest.

"What?!" Aster managed to squeak out as he struggled to not throw up or scream.

"Okay just don't move, or breathe. Um really don't do anything expect maybe pray." Abdima told him before moving further away. Aster just stared at him and began to slowly place the canteen down and since he was so focus on trying not to panic and praying that he want going to die, he didn't notice Porc moving behind him until it was too late.

"Boom!" He yelled startling Aster.

"Ahh!" Aster cried clutching his head before he realized that it was a prank as the others began to laugh and walk away. Aster scowled and considered running them down before growling and stomping off not at all amused. Yet this prank brought the old Aster to the surface and for a brief moment the guilt that he was feeling had vanished under the embarrassment and anger he felt over the prank. Off to the side the gang could be seen smiling.

"Think that worked?" Abdima asked.

"A bit, it vill take a bit more but so far I believe he iz starting to heal." North answered watch Aster finally notice the glowing pond and begin to study it like he did before.

"I think your right North, but what happens if he regresses?" Tiana asked also watching Aster.

"Ve make sure that doesn't happen. Keep him angry, seems good vay to get him to get out of, vhat iz vord, muck." North replied moving back to his vehicle.

"The word is funk North, not muck. You wannabe Santa." Porc said rolling his eyes and heading to his own vehicle. Abdima and Tiana just looked at each other and chuckled knowing that no matter what they say North will just ignore them. They shook their heads and head to their cars already hearing Pitch tell them that their break was over and to move out. As they moved on no one noticed the shadowy figures that raced over the top of one of the cliffs surrounding them.

Aster was slowly starting to overcome the guilty that he felt over the 5 crew men that died, and this was mostly due to him getting more pissed off at the way the gang was treating him with their various pranks and indifference. They had been traveling through the cavern for two days already and since the road was surrounded by dark drops and high cliffs they haven't been able to set up camp as there had been no room, and so they had been taking turns driving and sleeping within the cars. Aster was once again admiring the cavern around them but still studied the Journal extensively in insolation while everyone told stories and jokes around the campfire. So far the Journal had had no obstacles appear and it has been going very smooth and steady, yet they didn't expect the obstacle they now faced.

"Bloody hell. Will you look at the size of this!" Aster cried out staring up at the pillar that currently prevented them from continuing. It was a light cream color, looking almost like marble, it was very smooth and very wide, as well as very tall. "It's gotta be half a mile high, at least." Aster was very impressed by the structure and even though the Journal didn't mention it, probably due to the fact that the road they were supposed to go on was destroyed, it was still an incredible sight to behold. Kneeling next to Aster was Abdima rolling his eyes at Aster's enthusiasm over the old structure, he was currently occupied with setting up explosives around the base of the pillar. He was preparing them so that they can create a bridge out of the pillar and cross the deep ravine. "Abdima, this had to have taken at-at least a hundred, no pfft, thousands years to carve this thing. Unless their tools were really advanced and shortened it-"Before Aster can say more Abdima had stood up and grabbed the back of Aster's shirt and dragged him behind a large boulder. Before Aster could respond, Abdima detonated the explosive causing the pillar to topple over, creating a bridge. Aster stared at the once standing pillar in shock at what he just saw. He didn't know what to feel, horror at the destruction of an ancient piece of history, or weird fascination at how quickly it was destroyed.

"Hey look, I made a bridge. It only took me, what? 10, 11, seconds top." Abdima stated before turning to put his extra materials away. Aster gaped at him.

"You just destroyed an amazing carving that's been here for years as if it was nothing!" He cried out gripping his hair. Abdima glanced back at Aster.

"Yes I did, so get over it. We needed to so that we can find Atlantis now hurry up and get in the truck, we need to leave." Abdima told him before moving towards his truck. Aster just sputtered behind him but gave up trying to come up with an argument and just hung his head and followed before he suddenly stopped. Aster turned to look at the cliffs that surrounded them, he quickly scanned them but found nothing.  _I could have sworn, I felt someone or something staring at me._ Aster just shook his head and reprimanded himself,  _your losing your mind Aster, there's no one there, only old carvings and rocks._

As Aster climbed into one of the trucks, above one of the cliffs that Aster had scanned a lone figure could be seen tilting its head in curiosity over the strange man that had felt them staring at him and at how distressed he seemed over the ancient pillar. The figure was soon called by the ones they had come with and with one more look at the man they disappeared almost as if they were never there.

As the crew began to move forward, Aster saw that the section of the cave that were going into was actually a type of ice cave.  _Oh course it had to be an ice cave._ Aster sighed and slumped in seat before finally straightening up and looking at Pitch who was asleep next to him while Onyx drove. Aster poked at Pitch's arm trying to wake him up, but only getting a grunt for his efforts.

"Oi Pitch. Wake up. Do we have any winter gear?" Aster asked getting a curious look from Onyx. Pitch opened one honey gold eye and glared at Aster.

"What? Why?" He asked his voice roughened by sleep.

"We're heading into an ice cave, so it might be freezing. Do we have the equipment?" Aster answered watching Pitch straighten up and try to pop his back. Pitch sighed and thought for a moment.

"Yes, we do have the equipment. We brought it at De Luna's insistence. How the man knew we may need it, I'll never know. Alright how far away are we from it?" Pitch replied.

"About 10 more miles, though if it's an ice cave we may feel it a bit sooner." Aster stated already dreading the cold weather.

"Alright, Lieutenant let the crew know that we'll be hitting an ice cave soon and to get the winter gear out in preparation." Pitch stated. Onyx nodded and reached for the radio. Once the order went out some of the crew could be heard groaning and grumbling except for Phil and North who were excited but then again they were both from the coldest part of Russia so they were used to the cold in comparison to an Aussie that was used to warm weather. Pitch reached into the back of the truck through the window that separated the bed from the front. When he pulled back inside he was carrying three large objects. He dropped one of the objects into Aster's lap before dropping another onto Onyx's lap. Aster grabbed the object and saw that it was a large fur coat and fur hat. The coat dark brown and the fur part of it was a light gray coloring which matched the hat.

"These were in the back?" Aster asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, they're in the back of every vehicle." Pitch answered already putting his on which was basically the exact same thing he was wearing but obviously made for winter with the fur trim that surrounded it. The coat that Onyx was trying to put on was a long cream colored coat that would end around the back of her calves. Aster just shrugged and began to put on the coat already feeling the cold air from the cave. As they got closer, he could already tell that the Ice cave was almost upon them. The rock walls were becoming much paler and Aster can even see snow already littering the ground around them. The walls were becoming covered in frost designs which curled and curved delicately around each curve of the rock. It was surprisingly beautiful. Once they entered the Ice cave snow could be seen piled up all around the ground almost as if it had freshly fallen and even though they were underground Aster felt like they were in an enchanted ice forest. The frost designs that he admired at the entrance formed enticing patterns that were ever changing each time he laid his eyes on them. He had no idea how any of this was possible yet as they continued to drive through the frozen cave, Aster started to feel the cold even through the thick coat. He started to shiver and his teeth began to chatter at an uncontrollable rate.  _Agh I can't feel my feet!_ It only took half an hour to get through the Ice cave and once they got out Aster thanked every God and Goddess in existence. Though Aster had no idea how the Ice cave was able to exist he couldn't say that it wasn't the most beautiful sight he had ever seen and probable ever will.

Aster and the others removed the winter coats and were content to be in warmer weather though it did seem to be getting warmer. Aster leaned back against the seat and tried to get some shut eye, yet before he could begin to fall asleep the truck suddenly stopped. Aster opened an eye and looked at Onyx.

"Why did we stop?" He asked as the Journal said that after the Ice cave there would be no other obstacles to worry about until later.

"It seems we hit a roadblock." She answered stepping out of the truck with Pitch. Aster looked forwards and saw that she wasn't kidding. It looked like a large piece of the cave wall fell down sideways onto the road and it appeared to be very thick.

"Abdima, what do you think?" Pitch asked once the gang had assembled in front of the roadblock. Abdima studied the wall for a few minutes before answering Pitch.

"I could unblock it…if I had about 200 of these." He answered holding up a piece of dynamite. "Problem is I only got like, 10. I also got 5 of my own, some cherry bombs, and a road flare. But you know too bad we don't have some nitroglycerin, eh Aster?" He stated rubbing in the joke they had pulled on Aster. Aster glared at Abdima as Porc started to laugh hysterically from the inside of his digger almost busting a gut from his laughter. Pitch smirked and turned around to face Porc.

"Seems we have to dig, Porc." He said crossing his arms in disinterest. Porc gasped in excitement.

"It will be my pleasure!" Porc stated giving them a thumbs up before starting his engine and moving towards the wall. The others moved out of the way and stayed behind the digger. Porc positioned the digger into the middle of the wall and started the drill in front before pushing forward. As he did sparks could be seen coming off the wall as the drill started to dig in but it seemed that Porc soon started to have a hard time controlling the digger. Sparks flew from the dashboard and soon the digger backfired completely stopping and leaving the smell of something burning to spread throughout the area. Porc growled and tried to get the digger started cursing in his native tongue before banging his head into the horn of the vehicle cursing the digger and himself.

"Tiana, check the digger. We need to get it up and running if we want to continue on." Pitch ordered heading off to speak with Onyx about something. Tiana nodded and moved to remove the back hatch off the digger. As she removed it black smoke came pouring out causing both her and Aster to cough as it swept over the,

"I don't get it. I just tuned this thing when we took our break. Ugh, looks like the rotor's shot. I'll be back I gotta pull one from one of the trucks." Tiana mumbled as she looked inside the digger completely ignoring Aster who was trying to get her attention.

"Oi, can I-" He started before she turned to him and glared.

"कुछ भी खरगोश छुआ तक नहीं! I'll be right back." She ordered giving him one more pointed glare before she left. Aster swallowed and once she was out of eyesight he moved towards the digger and took a look inside seeing that the boiler it had was like the one at the museum. So he quickly turned a few of the wheels like he would've at the museum. As he did it began to hiss and groan and before it can do anymore Aster hit it with a wrench that was lying in the floor. Suddenly the digger began to run prompting Porc to almost cry with glee.

"She lives!" He cried out before hugging the wheel as hard as he could. As he did Tiana had come back just in time to see Aster back away from the digger.

"Hey, what did you do?" She asked a bit annoyed he was messing with her job and had disobeyed her orders. Aster just grinned sheepishly at her as he dusted off his clothes and leaned against the open back hatch.

"Well, you know, the boiler in this thing is a Humac Model P54/813. Now back at the museum, we got the 814, and the heating cores on the whole Humac line have always been a bit, temperamental, I guess you can say, and sometimes you just gotta…boom. Mess with it a bit, persuade 'em a little." Aster answered with a very smug smile on his face, glad he got one over the young girl. Tiana just glared at the older man before he moved towards him and shoved him out of the way so that she could close the back hatch.

"Yeah, yeah thank you very much Rabbit. Now shut up." She said and as she closed the back hatch she turned towards him and raised her fist. He raised his arms up in defense but all she did was look at him.

"Now you get two for flinching." She stated. Before he can ask what she meant she punched his right arm twice before moving away. Though the girl was tiny, she could pack a punch. He rubbed his arm furiously trying to take the pain away before also moving to get into the truck with Pitch and Onyx. They followed close behind the digger as it dug through the thick wall, after several minutes of digging they finally were through. What they saw as they got out was a very large chamber that was grey in color almost soot like. The walls were also covered in carvings and a bridge could be seen leading to a tunnel that was framed by two columns and a sort of doorway design. Hanging from the ceiling appeared to be a chandelier like structure that glowed an eerie toxic green. Aster reached for the Journal knowing that he had seen the image before. As the cars came to a stop and everyone got out, Aster found the page that he was looking for. It showed an image of the chandelier and Aster just whispered, "This is it. It's gotta be."

"What's gotta be?" Pitch asked moving to stand next to Aster.

"That doorway across the bridge is the last thing we need to get through to reach where Atlantis is. This is the last chamber apparently." Aster answered smiling. Pitch studied him for a moment.

"Are you sure Mr. Bunnymund?" He asked wanting to be sure that they were close to reaching their destination.

"Positive." Aster simply stated closing the Journal.

"Alright. Crew! Since this area is finally large enough for us all, we're going to set up camp. In the morning we'll crossed the bridge and hopefully be at our destination. As everyone began to unload the gang moved to stand next to Aster who was studying the intricate carvings on the walls.

"Why is it glowing?" Tiana asked looking up at the strange chandelier.

Aster was startled out of his concentration, "Huh? What?" He asked distracted by the interesting carvings.

"I asked why the chandelier was glowing green, Rabbit." Tiana answered crossing her arms.

"Pah! It's obviously just natural Phosphorescence." Porc said.

"That thing is going to keep me up all night, I just know it." Abdima stated pointing at the chandelier. Tiana just laughed and patted Abdima's arm and moved to unload her stuff from the truck along with Porc and Abdima. Aster was staring at the chandelier wondering why it glowed, the Journal not really mentioning anything about it except for the small sketch that was drawn within it of the strange structure. As Aster stared at it, he started to get uneasy, almost as if it was dangerous. He quickly shook his head.  _Nah, it's not dangerous. Porc's probably right, it's better not to think about it._ So Aster left to also help unload the trucks to set up camp, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that it was something dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did y'all enjoy the little teases I gave you of what was coming up? Well I hope you all liked it and I'll have the next chapter up either later today or tomorrow. Also fun fact about my updating, I actually don't write ahead of time so I usually write the chapter the day that its due to be updated because if I write ahead of time I'll end up going back and rewriting it so this is just how I write which is why most of my updates are at like 2 in the morning. And again, don't be afraid to ask questions. 
> 
> "कुछ भी खरगोश छुआ तक नहीं!" is Hindi for "Don't touch anything Rabbit!"


	10. The Day of Pasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I know I said I would post earlier in the week but the late days had caught up to me so I kept waking up late and I was helping my mom move so sorry. But I am updating a day early and updating tomorrow so here is my gift to you. I hope y'all like it. On with the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dreamworks or Disney. I only own my own characters and added scenes.

Once camp was set up the chamber they were in seemed to have gotten darker almost as if it was night time. The only light that was within the chamber was from the various camp fires scattered around and the strange chandelier. A voice was yelling out something as they went to each campsite dragging a cauldron and dropping a portion of whatever was inside onto each plate. As they got closer to one of the last campfires they could see that there were 5 people surrounding the fire that was within a steel pot and each were sitting on a variety of seats, from buckets to boxes. They looked up as the cook came closer, already having heard his bellows a few minutes ago.

            “Hello Phil! Vhat food have ya brought us now, comrade?” North asked eagerly holding out his tray.

            “Well for the appetizer, ceasar salad, escargot and fresh spring rolls.” He said smirking as he scooped up some strange see through food that was filled with something and dropped it onto everyone’s tray. Everyone just gave out disgusted looks and gaged, except for North who grinned and almost basically squealed. He quickly started to eat disregarding everyone’s look of disgust.

            “North what is this crap?” Abdima asked looking a bit green once Phil had left.

            “Vhat crap? This is Holodets.” North answered with awe. Porc groaned once he heard what it was.

            “You know what that is?” Tiana asked as Cupcake poked at the food making it jiggle.

            “Yeah it’s basically a meat Jell-O. Dated this Russian chick that loved the traditional food, had me tried it. Thought she was trying to kill me.” He answered giving the food a distrustful look. While the gang poked at their food, Phil had moved over to Aster who was working in a corner surrounded by books and papers.

            “Aster. Here you go. This should make you less slender. Big guy like you should be big not skinny.” Phil told him placing some food on his tray. Aster grabbed the tray and wrinkled his nose at it.

            “Thanks, Phil. This looks, uh, bouncier than usual.” Aster stated as the food moved around when he moved the tray.

            “You like it? Well, have some more. This should buff you out, how a man your size could be skinny I’ll never know.” He said as he dumped more of the jelly like food onto the tray before moving away. Aster gagged and placed it on a spare rock, not really wanting to touch it particularly since it seemed to be filled with some type of meat. He turned back to his books hoping to gather more information before they had to get up the tents and sleep. What Aster didn’t know was that he was being watched by North while the others were still poking at their food though Porc had given it a try, apparently his ex-girlfriend hadn’t made the one he tried last time very well.

            “You know, ve should get Bunny here. Us trying to get him to get over death may have work for avile but now that he iz isolated? May reverse.” North stated still watching Aster as he bent over some books.

            “It’s revert, North. But your right.” Tiana said before looking over her shoulder at Aster.

            “Hey Rabbit! Why don’t you sit with us?” She called out waving a hand. She saw Aster jump and look at them with a surprised look as well as some distrust. Which actually caused a pang of hurt to go through her heart. Aster is still effected by what had happen and he still doesn’t trust them or himself.

            “Really? Ya don mind?” He asked cautiously putting down some papers.

            “Nah. Course not. Park it here.” She answered point towards the rock next to her. He gave a small smile and walked over to them gathering the Journal and his tray of food.

            “Thanks shelia. It’s great to be able to be a part of your-” Before Aster could say more though he ended up sitting on a whoopee cushion that was made from a hot water bottle. Porc, who was the one that had sneaked the hot water bottle, was on the ground laughing hysterically.

            “Porc!” North, Abdima, and Tiana yelled, unimpressed by the joke, while Cupcake just smoked a cigarette rolling her eyes.

            “What? Were we stopping the pranks already? I thought we were making sure he didn’t revert to how he was before?” Porc asked still trying to control his giggles. Aster glared at Porc until what he said finally sunk in.

            “What's he talking about?” Aster asked the others who weren’t looking him in the eye but were glaring at Porc.

            “What we weren’t supposed to say anything?” Porc asked as the others glared at him.

            “No we weren’t, you idiot it was a secret.” Abdima hissed gritting his teeth.

            “What was a secret? What did he mean ‘make sure he didn’t revert’? What are ya all hiding?” Aster asked already feeling his temper beginning to snap. The others glanced at each other before slumping their shoulders, resigned.

            “Bunny, after the incident vith the creature,” here a shadow crossed Aster face, making the others start to worry, “ve became very worried about your mental state.” North answered.

            “My mental state is fine North.” Aster growled crossing his arms.

            “No it wasn’t Bunny. You held yourself responsible for those 5 people and it’z not healthy. Ve all saw it and so ve decided to make you have other emotions than remorse and guilt.” He states seeing Aster’s eyes darken making him look almost dangerous.

            “I don’t hold myself responsible for those 5 people.”

            “Yes, you do.”

            “No. I don’t. I hold myself responsible for the death of 155 people.” Aster quietly stated, not looking anyone in the eye. The rest of the group was shocked. They had expected Aster to only blame himself for the 5 crew men not the other 150.

            “Aster, you can’t blame yourself for their deaths. There was nothing you could have done in either incident.” Tiana said trying to get Aster to look at her.

            “Yes I could ‘ave. I could have translated the Journal correctly and I could’ve figured out that the Leviathan was an actual thing and not something symbolic. Maybe if I had Monty, who had helped me around the sub, would be alive. Maybe if I had Pippa, a girl who got seasick yet was a crewman, a girl who I helped get better, would be alive. And maybe those twin brothers who looked like they were up to no good would still be going around having fun and living life! And maybe if I hadn’t mistranslated that passage 5 fucking people would still be alive! So you tell me whether I could’ve done anything to prevent it. Huh?! You tell me!” Aster yelled out standing up breathing heavily. Everyone was speechless. They couldn't believe how much Aster was holding in, but now that they did, they were going to make sure he stopped holding them in.

            “Aster the Leviathan vas unavoidable. Zhe translation vas just a mistake. If you haven’t been here ve vould all be dead or lost. Ve needed you and ve still need you. Because you are zhe only one who can translate that Journal. You know that your grandfather vould not want you to feel like this.” North told Aster gripping his shoulders as he looked down at him. “I feel ze pain of the crewmen as vell. The girl zhat you mentioned? Pippa? I treated her seasickness zhat first day. And zhe twin boys? I helped zhem when they got hurt pranking another crew member. I vill always remember these crewmen and even though there vas nothing I could’ve done, I vish I could’ve done something. Maybe I could’ve gone to their room or vhere they vorked and shown them the vay to the boat. But I didn’t and I vill have that over my head. So, Aster. Yes maybe you could’ve done something but maybe you couldn't do anything. You must forgive yourself Aster or you will burnout.” North stated finally getting Aster to look at him.

            Aster stared into North’s blue eyes and could see the concern within them, in fact when he looked at everyone’s eyes, they all seemed a bit worried. Aster knew that he couldn't hold onto the deaths of those people forever, and even though they may haunt him, he needs to forgive himself because they're right. He will burnout and right now he couldn't afford it.

            “Your right. There’s nothing I could’ve done and I need to accept that. So I’ll try a’right?” Aster said.

            “Zhat is all ve ask. Now let us talk of more pleasant things, da?” North replied slapping Aster on the back almost making him fall over. “Sorry.”

            “That’s fine, just don’t know your own strength.” Aster said as he sat back down and picked up the Journal again to read it. Everyone began to eat again and make small conversation but Tiana noticed that Aster wasn’t eating and was just reading the Journal as always.

            “Hey, Aster, don’t you ever close that thing?” She asked.

            “That’s true, you must’ve read it a dozen times by now.” Abdima said bouncing his spoon on the food, obviously amused.

            “Yeah, I know, but there’s something here that- that doesn’t make any sense.” Aster stated still puzzled over this strange section.

            “Like what?” Tiana asked.

            “Okay, look. See, in this passage here, the shepherd seems to be leading to something. He called it the Heart of Atlantis. It could be the power source that the legends mention, but then it suddenly cuts off. It’s like there’s something missing, like a missing page.” Aster explained still unable to understand why there may be a missing page.

            “Look, Aster. You need to relax, Atlantis isn’t going anywhere and we don’t really need to do overtime.” Abdima stated.

            “Yeah, I know. I just get carried away sometimes. But, hey, you know, that’s what this is all about right? I mean discovery, teamwork, and adventure. Well unless, maybe you’re just in it for the money when we get the power source?” Aster asked hesitantly. The others looked at each other and then at Aster.

            “Money.” All 5 of them said with smiles. Aster just sighed and rubbed his neck.

            “Well, guess I set myself up for that one.” He continued to rub his neck already feeling it get stiffer and causing him to feel some pain. As he continued to rub it he suddenly felt a presence behind him, Aster tried to turn around but really couldn't releasing a grunt.

            “Vhat, something vrong with your neck?” North asked from behind him.

            “Oh, uh, yeah. I think that I must’ve hurt it when-” Aster started to explain but then North grabbed his head and started to move it around cracking his neck.

            “Ahh! Ow!”

            “Better?” He asked as he let go of his neck. Aster rotated his head a bit and rubbed his neck a few times. Incredibly, it didn’t hurt or even feel stiff anymore.

            “Uh, yeah mate. Thanks. How’d you learn to do that?” Aster asked a bit surprised this large man didn’t break his neck.

            “I learn from the Cossacks.” North answered as he sat back down.

            “The Cossack? No way, get out of here.” Aster said unable to believe the Cossacks taught him how to help someone with a sore neck.

            “Yes, it’s true. I vas found by them in the forest and they took me in. They raised me and cared for me. I have never found my birth parents but the Cossacks are my family and in fact I was known as the bandit king to them.” North replied showing Aster a photograph of him on a horse and surrounded by dozens of men.

            “Huh, no kidding.”

            “Ja, I became the bandit king but one day I came upon this village, Santoff Clausen, there I met a man named Ombric who taught me about medicine especially since I had actually gotten hurt vhen I vas helping some of the citizens vhen a bear had attacked them. The time that I spent there recovering changed me. I vas not a good man back then. There is a reason that I was called the Bandit king, because I vas. I vas a thief, I stole many precious things and I did not stop until I came upon the village and the only reason I vent to that village vas because there was a rumor of precious stones vaiting to be taken. Instead I found a much greater treasure. After that I vent to school for medicine and then joined Pitch and Manny as their medic.” North explained with a soft smile, though his eyes did have a haunted look within them. Before Aster could respond though Phil came back and asked if they wanted more. Everyone rushed to say that they were full, even North but he did eat two trays of the food.

            “Alright but don’t forget, it just keeps and keeps on coming.” Phil told them before moving away.

            “Hey North I’ve been meaning to ask. Why is your accent so noticeable and Phil’s isn’t?” Cupcake asked as Phil walked away.

            “Vell, Phil lived in Russia but then moved to America vhen he vas a child. So he kept accent but vas faint.” North answered as he gathered his utensils.

            “That makes sense. Well let’s get rid of this and go to sleep.” Tiana said before picking up her tray that was still half full. Everyone agreed and dumped the food into their campfire which actually flared up a good height before it died down. Once this was done they moved to were their tents were supposed to be set and where they began to set them up, but not all of them had an easy time setting up.

            “Aren’t you going to pitch your tent, Aster?” Abdima asked as he finished tying his off. He saw that Aster was kneeling on the floor trying to tie a rope to the ground, but the tent was falling into itself in the middle and would most likely fall on Aster some time during the night.

            “Uh, I did.” Aster answered looking up with a confused look. Abdima just gave him a blank look and pushed a rolled up sleeping bag into his arms before moving to fix his tent.

            “I guess I’m a bit rusty at normal tent pitching. I haven’t really gone camping since my grandfather took me to this forest, rather than the outback.” Aster said as he watch the tent get properly pitched. Whenever his grandfather took him camping into the outback they usually just slept in the open with only a piece of fabric over them in case it rained. Tiana had turned towards them when she saw Abdima move towards Aster.

            “I never got to meet your grandfather. I was recruited later on. What was he like?” She asked wishing she was able to meet the great man.

            “Well, where do you start? He was basically like a father to me. When my parents died, he took me in and raised me as his own.” Aster answered and then he suddenly started chuckling.

            “What?” Tiana asked with a smile, glad to see Aster looking happier.

            “Well, I was just thinkin about something that happened when I was 8 years old. Uh, we were in the outback following this little stream and I suddenly saw something gleaming in the water. So naturally we stopped to see what it was. And it was a genuine boomerang. I got so excited about it and of course I thought it was something special when really it could’ve belong to some aboriginals’ kid that was playing with it near the stream and just dropped it. Yet my grandfather made it seem like I had discovered something amazing that has never been seen before, he just went on and on about what an incredible find it was. It wasn’t until I was older that I learned it was just a lost toy that got some mud on it making it appear old.” Aster answered and as he did, Porc walked by and was holding what appeared to be a stuffed groundhog toy.

            “That’s so cute, Aster.” He commented as he passed hugging the toy and Aster could see that he was actually in pajamas.

            “Oi, shelia, uh, Tiana. I h-hope you don’t take this the wrong way but how does a teen like you become the chief mechanic and engineer of a multi-million dollar expedition?” Aster asked hoping to finally have that one curiosity answered. Tiana looked at him and removed her shoes think about how to answer that question.

            “Well, I took the job after my dad retired and what was actually pretty funny was that he actually wanted sons. One to run his shop and the other to be a boxing champion. But he just got me and my other three sisters. My mom actually died a few years ago in a car accident when she went to visit a family friend in Italy. We were back in India, and when we heard the news, well my dad took it hard so he moved us to America and that’s where I studied to be what I am now, well there and what my dad taught me.” Tiana explained with a look of hurt in her eyes at the mention of her mother.

            “I’m sorry about your mother I know how that feels.” Aster said looking down at his arms.

            “It’s alright, it was a few years ago and besides that’s when I met Dima, so it’s not all bad. I gained an older brother and my dad gained the son he always wanted.”

            “Dima?”

            “Abdima. He was the family friend my mother was visiting, he had some trouble so she went to help out. We grew closer then and now we work together.”

            “Guess that explains why he's so protective of you. So what happened to your sisters?”

            “One is a dentist, the other a professor and the third has a shot at getting the title next month in middle weight. I got this job so that I can save up some money so that my pita and I can open a second shop.” Tiana explained with a smirk as she laid down on her sleeping bag still facing Aster as he tried to get comfortable. Cupcake soon walked pass them though she was just wearing a coat and some face cream.

            “Goodnight everyone, and no I didn’t forget my pj’s. I sleep nude.” Cupcake said as she passed Aster not letting him answer the question that he was planning to ask. Before he could fully process this, North tossed him a sleeping mask.

            “Trust me, you vill need it. She sleepwalks and she know you saw her, she vill not be pleased.” He said as he walked pass, having finally finished his tent. Abdima was laying on his back within his tent flipping a match between his fingers already having covered his eyes with a sleeping mask.

            “Well, if you want to know my story. I just like to blow things up.” Abdima stated. North walked over to him and pulled up the sleeping mask looking down at him with a frown.

            “Now, Dima, tell him truth or you vill be on naughty list.” North said before letting the mask snap back hitting Abdima in the face. Abdima just glared at North but soon just sighed.

            “Fine. My family owned a flower shop back in Italy. We sold a variety of flower, some of the most beautiful ones you have ever seen, and one day I was making some bouquets for a wedding. And so I guess there was a gas leak of some sort next door because next thing I know. Boom! No more fresh bread and no more fresh flowers. The explosion blew me right through the front window and it was like a sign from god. I found myself in that boom and decided to learn all I can about explosives especially when Tia’s mother died coming down to visit me and my family. Once that happened I moved down to America to study with some experts and soon De Luna found me and asked me to join though for this expedition I was in prison and he had to pull some strings to get me out. And don’t ask I’m not telling, I haven’t even told Tiana.” Abdima explained. Suddenly they heard ground being moved around and when they turned to look, they saw that Porc had dug a deep hole into the ground completely covering him from head to toe.

            “Uh what about Porc? What's his story?” Aster asked confused as to why anyone would be so obsessed with dirt.

            “Trust me Bunny. You no vant to know. Pierre Porc’s story iz best untold. Tiana, you no tell him. You shouldn’t have told me, but you did and so I say to you that you don’t vant to know. Now let’s turn off lights and go to sleep. Big day tomorrow.” North stated before turning off the lit lantern completely covering them in darkness except for the chandelier of course. Aster could hear everyone start to settle down and try to get comfortable. So Aster just laid on his back and thought about everything that he heard today and couldn't believe the backgrounds of his fellow men and woman but he was glad he had them here with him. And so with those last thoughts Aster drifted off into the dream world.

            Hours passed and the chamber was quiet except for a few snores coming from a variety of sources. Yet no everyone was asleep. From behind one of the vehicles three figures appeared and each was glowing a soft blue. One of the figures moved away from the others and entered the camp. The figure was in a crouched position and seemed to be covered in silver-blue fur and a large mask covered their upper body. The masks mouth was rather large and wide open and was colored purple. The mouth and eyes were glowing a soft blue while the forehead had a beautiful fern like pattern that went across it in light blue. Near the top of the head there was a hexagonal shape with a blue jewel in the middle, out on the side of the head were two pieces that had the same fern patterns as the one on the forehead. The skin that wasn’t covered by the fur was pale as moonlight and adding in the soft light and silver fur, they blended into that fur. Their arms were lean and thin and when they reached to grab one of the bags nearby their finger were long and thin. One of their forearms were wrapped in the fur and the other was wrapped in the same fur but the brace they wore had some silver spikes. The figure was also barefoot and both legs were wrapped in the fur starting from the bottom of their knee and the fur just free fell around his calf.  As they began to search the bag they dropped the staff that they were carrying, once the bag was open, they began to throw things out not really finding anything in interest. _Let’s see, weird helmet looking thing, weird A shape pointy thing…a portrait of an elderly man and a little boy._ The figure thought as they caressed the picture, feeling like that was them and their father, before the sinking. But before they could think more about the photograph, a figure crawled out of a tent with a yawn. The figure looked up just as their companion had come toward them to take them out of the area, they quickly replaced the photo and raced away, not wanting to get caught.

            The figure that had gotten of the tent clicked on a flashlight showing that it was Aster that had interrupted the other figure. He yawned once more and smacked his lips before he began to move to a far corner of the camber away from everyone. Aster was carrying the large flashlight in his right hand and a roll of toilet paper on the handle of a towel in his left. Aster was still half asleep as he reached the far off corner and didn’t notice the variety of objects thrown around the area. Once he reached the corner he stuck the flashlight under his chin and the stuck the towel into the rock in front of him. As he began to undo his belt, he had some trouble unbuckling it due to him still being half asleep. As he struggled with the belt the flashlight’s beam hit the glowing chandelier and as it moved away, the chandelier began to glow a more acid green and small specks of light drifted out of it heading down toward Aster who was still messing with his belt. As the lights drifted closer to Aster he had finally gotten the belt open and seen the lights come closer. Aster stopped and blinked his eyes seeing that the lights were actually little firefly looking things, at first he disregarded them and went back to the issue at hand but soon the little fireflies began to converge on him. He stopped again and swat at them trying to get them to leave him alone but more and more of them just kept coming almost completely surrounding them. Aster kept swatting at them until he finally got fed up. _Alright ya bloody bastards, time to get serious._ He grabbed the towel and swung it through the bugs until finally one of them landed on the rock and so Aster swung the towel down on it, but it didn’t just die, the toilet paper that was on the towel instantly caught on fire.

            “Whoa! Bloody hell!” He cried out dropping the burning towel. Aster turned as he saw the mass of fireflies-quite literally- head towards the camp and land on the tents instantly causing them to catch on fire. As this occurred Aster looked behind him at the glowing chandelier having heard a buzzing noise and saw more of the fireflies come bursting out of it and start to head towards him.

            “Dear god, fire. Fire!” Aster yelled out as he realized that all of those fireflies coming towards them were going to burn down the camp. He ran off into the camp trying to avoid the bugs and alert the camp what was going on, as he ran down the rows of tents they all caught fire as the swarm flew over them still going after Aster. He kept yelling fire trying to alert the team and hope that they could put the fire out before more damage could be done. As Aster was running and yelling, a certain person was woken up clearly pissed off at the commotion he was creating. _Idiots probably having a nightmare._ He rubbed his face and growled into the empty tent.

            “I’m going to killing him.” Pitch hissed out before he got out of his military cot and strolled out of the tent fully ready to hit Aster upside the head. “Aster, go back to bed!” Yet as he yelled this out, he saw the scene before him. The entire camp was on fire. He could see some of his men throwing buckets of water but they weren’t having any effect and Onyx who had run out of the tent had begun ordering the men to get the vehicles out of there before they also caught on fire.

            “Onyx! We don’t have any time, we need to get into the tunnel across the bridge! Move it!” Pitch ordered before hurrying to get into one of the vehicles so that they could get across. Several of the men split off and began to run across the bridge following the vehicles that were already crossing. Some were lucky to have gotten on the trucks and others were running to catch up, Aster being one of them since he had gone to his tent to grab his bag. Aster was running towards the truck that the gang was in who were all yelling encouragement to Aster to run faster. Aster was close to the truck now but Tiana saw something behind him that caused her blood to freeze. The truck behind Aster had just caught on fire but that wasn’t what scared her, what scared her was that it was holding several tanks of gasoline.

            “Aster! Jump, now! We’ll catch you!” She yelled out reaching an arm out. Aster gave her a look of disbelief but he suddenly felt the heat behind him and so he decided to trust her and jumped. Just as he jumped and landed within the truck, the vehicle behind him exploded. Aster and Tiana looked back and watched the fiery scene behind them.

            “Thanks shelia.”

            “No problem, you would’ve done the same for me.” Tiana said patting his arm as he panted.

            On the bridge there were a multiple of vehicles trying to get across, one of the vehicles that was transporting the other gas canisters blew up which caused a chain reaction throughout the whole bridge. The chandelier that hung above them suddenly fell down due to the explosive vibrations, cracking the bridge and almost crushing some of the cars. This caused the bridge to begin to break apart and cause Porc’s digger to fall back words as it was too heavy and the angle too steep for it to continue going forward. Porc tried to brake and stop the car from rolling back but it was too heavy and though he cursed up a storm he couldn't prevent what happened neck. The bridge broke off and feel own into the valley below making a ramp and causing a total of 9 vehicles to slide back, each one trying not to hit the vehicle near them but they eventually all crashed. Right before the crash though Aster pushed Tiana deeper into the car so that she woulden’t be thrown out but since he was still near the open back of the car, he was thrown out and away from the crash site. As he tumbled across the ground Aster felt a sharp pain somewhere on his chest before he finally came to a rest on the ground, but before he could even think of moving, he began to blackout. Yet right before he did he saw a shining blue light. _How pretty…hope that isn’t heaven…not ready yet…_ and he saw and thought no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I hoped you liked this chapter and sorry you didn't get your meeting (I will admit its a bit fun to torture ya'll with that possible meeting) but that will be in the next chapter and at least you saw what he wore. I'm so excited for the next chapter and so happy with how well this story is doing. Remember don't be afraid to ask questions and give any criticism, so until next time! Bye y'all!


	11. The Day of First Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! So here is the chapter that everyone has been anticipating and I got to say it was hard describing Jack but I think I did it, If not tell me or just picture what he looks like from the movie with Atlanteen clothes. Hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dreamworks or Disney. I only own my own characters and added scenes.

The figure that had gone into Asters camp watched as the disaster happened with shock. They couldn't believe how escalated everything got, their best friend and main body guard watch alongside them also shocked.

            “Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω πόσο γρήγορα που κλιμακώθηκε. Τζάκσονkadash θα πρέπει να φύγουν, ας το αουτσάιντερ πεθαίνουν, έρχονται τώρα. Ο βασιλιάς είναι σε αναμονή για την έκθεσή μας. Μορφέα, ας προχωρήσουμε έξω." [1] The second figure told the first and as they spoke it was clear that they were a woman. She was dressed similar to the first figure but the mask had bright green and gold feathers threaded throughout the silver-blue fur. Her mask had similar frost designs but instead of it being a light blue it was purple. The skin that did show was a dark skin tone compared to the first figures snow white skin. She had moved to leave gesturing to the third figure who was also dressed in a similar look but had gold strands within the silver fur and gold frost designs as well as showing golden skin tone, but before she can move any further the first figure stopped her.

            “Άννα, δεν μπορούμε να αφήσουμε ακόμη. Θέλω να δω τι συμβαίνει και ο βασιλιάς δεν θα με πείραζε να περιμένει λίγο για την έκθεσή μας. Απλά περιμένετε μια στιγμή θέλω να δω τι συμβαίνει με τον άνθρωπο."[2] The first figure replied with a deep voice tagging the figure as male.

            "Τι άνθρωπος? Η μία που σχεδόν πιάσατε? Γιατί?"[3] She asked turning to face him trying to read his body language.

            "Δεν ξέρω. Κάτι γι 'αυτόν που με ενδιαφέρει, αυτός είναι διαφορετικός από τους ανθρώπους. Περισσότερα ... συμπονετικός, υποθέτω."[4] He answered still staring at the scene before him watching the man that caught his attention run throughout the camp trying to get his things. _Oh, he’s the one the portrait belonged to._

“Χμμ. Σωστά, είναι του ... συμπόνια που σας ενδιαφέρει."[5] She said with a teasing sound.

            “Τι είναι εσείς να πάρει στο?"[6] He asked fully facing her and although he couldn't see her face, he felt like she was smirking at him.

            "Τίποτα. Αυτός πιθανότατα θα καταλήξει νεκρός, ακριβώς όπως και οι άλλοι."[7] She told him with a sigh knowing he woulden’t understand subtly and knew that these men were going to die either by the fire and crashes or by their hands because they would never allow them to enter Atlantis.

            "Αμφιβάλλω. Είναι ένας επιζών."[8] He replied shaking his head watching as he jumped into the truck right before the car behind him exploded.

            “"Και ξέρεις αυτό τον τρόπο?"[9] She asked with a tilt of her head as she watched all of the cars roll down the collapsed bridge crashing and the man they had been watching being thrown from the truck. They watched as he tumbled across the ground and came to a complete stop.

            "Ένα συναίσθημα."[10] He answered and before she could respond in any way, he began to climb down from the top of the cliff that they were hiding in towards the unconscious man. Άννα watched him climb down with careful grace, she sighed and shook her head. _That boy is going to be the death of me._ She gestured to Μορφέας and began following Τζάκσον hoping he didn’t do anything stupid.

            Once the cars all crashed together there was pure silence until a groan interrupted it. Pitch sat up and saw nothing but darkness. He fumbled around him trying to decipher what was around him and just felt rock and the truck that he was thrown from. He felt a warmth slide down his face and knew that he had a cut above his eyebrow, he took stock of any other injuries he had and other than a general soreness and cut eyebrow, nothing. He searched his pockets for the matchbox he knew were supposed to be there. Once he found them he drew one out and quickly strikes it against the box, quickly gaining some light, although weak.

            “Who isn’t dead? Sound off.” Pitch called out as the match burned out. Groans and mutters reached Pitch’s ears informing him that there were some people alive.

            “Fucking hell, my damn ass hurts.” Phil could be heard crying out as Pitch reached into the car behind him and turned the engine on, surprisingly still working, and switched the headlights on although only one was intact. Once the light was on, Pitch took a look around and saw Onyx leaning up against the car across from him, which he saw was Phil’s, and heard more people behind him.

            “Tiana, give me a damage report.” Pitch ordered as he climbed down from the truck with a groan, grabbing two flashlights from the glove compartment and tossing one to Onyx who had also had a similar cut but above her nose. Tiana grabbed a flashlight from another car and began to look around at the vehicles surrounding them, trying to ignore the pain in her back.

            “Not as bad as it could have been. Rigs number 2 and 7 are totaled but the digger looks like it’ll still run. We’re lucky we landed on something soft and didn’t get any serious injuries other than some superficial cuts and bruises.” Tiana told him rubbing her lower back as she finished her inspection. Off to the side Porc could be seen sitting on top of a boulder next to Onyx inspecting it.

            “Pumice ash. We’re fucking standing at the base of a dormant volcano.” Porc stated shocked shaking Onyx’s arm. She shoved him off her arm and reached into the bag at her feet pulling out a flare gun, she loaded it and pointed it up firing it. The flare shot up, lighting the surrounding rock as it flew up.

            “Doesn’t seem to be stopping, just keeps going.” Onyx remarked watching the flare.

            “That could be our ticket out of here.” Abdima suggested as he stood next to Onyx and Pitch also watching the flare. Yet as he said that the flare finally hit the top and exploded, showing that there was no opening.

            “Maybe not.” Onyx said with a sigh.

            “The magma has solidified within the bowels of the volcano and it seems to have effectively blocked the exit.” Porc guessed.

            “Hold on. So thiz whole volcano can explode at any time? North asked a bit worried as he looked around.

            “No, you Russian crack. It would take an explosive force of great magnitude to get this volcano out of its dormant state.” Porc answered. Suddenly they heard a springing noise and they all turned to the side seeing Abdima messing with a clock that was attached to some dynamite. Abdima stopped as soon as he felt eyes on him, he looked at the others, all who were giving him deadpanned looks.

            “Maybe I should do this later, huh?” Abdima said putting his tools away.

            “No duh, Dima.” Tiana said smacking the back of his head. Pitch ignored them and stared up trying to come up with something that could allow them to get out.

            “If we could blow the top off, we’d have a straight shot to the surface. Mr. Bunnymund, what do you think?” Pitch said and looked to the side waiting for the accented deep voice to say something. When no response appeared he looked behind him and around at the people surrounding him but saw no tall men within them. “Mr. Bunnymund?” Pitch called out moving his flashlight around along with the others. “Has anyone seen Mr. Bunnymund?” He asked the others, still not seeing him.

            “Last I saw him was when we were going down the bridge and he pushed me deeper into the truck. He was still near the open back. What if he got thrown out?” Tiana answered raising a hand to her mouth, already thinking the worst.

            “Even if he was thrown out, he shouldn’t be dead, we weren’t going fast enough for any serious injury. What was he wearing?” Pitch said before anyone could panic.

            “Yeah he was wearing an olive green tank top, cargo shorts and his bag containing the Journal was strapped across his chest.” Tiana answered.

            “Alright, search for the bag, it may have been thrown from his body and it’ll give us a lead toward where he could be. Tiana, make sure the vehicles that aren’t too trashed will run especially the digger incase he’s behind some rocks and we have to dig a tunnel. Alright half of you guys try and get back to camp and see if anything survived and the rest of us will begin searching for Aster.” Pitch ordered already moving to start the search. Everyone shared glances before following their orders but they had one thought on their minds. Where was Aster?

            Off in a dark area a single figure could be seen leaning against a large boulder, breathing heavily. A large cut could be seen on their right pectoral slowly oozing blood, the figure was completely unconscious and other than the cut was completely uninjured. Three figures soon approached, though only one approached the unconscious figure. Despite being told to retreat the figure ignored them and raised the staff it was holding to poke at the man before him.

            "Τζάκσον! Απομακρυνθείτε από αυτόν!"[11] The woman from before ordered trying to grab his arm and brag him back. The other figure behind them moved forward just as Aster began to open his eyes since he heard voices. Aster groaned, making the figures move and stop arguing, he slowly opened his eyes and blinked away any fogginess he had. Once he came to full awareness he looked at the scene before him. Three crouched figures, all covered in blue-silver fur which only displayed their arms and barefooted legs. Each also had masks but were uniquely different other than the same frost design across the forehead. One was light blue, one had green and gold feathers and the other had gold strands. Each of the masks were glowing a light blue from the eyes and mouth. The gold strand figure moved closer to Aster holding a spear that was wrapped in a golden fabric that appeared could be taken off and become a whip, he pushed the spear towards Aster forcing him back, away from the figure that was light blue. The feather figure also moved forward but held a much sharper spear that had another blade connected to the side. Aster tried to back more away but he was already pressed tight against the boulder and couldn't move any further. When he tried to move further away he felt a spike of pain come from his right pectoral. He grunted and placed a hand to it as the blue figure cried something out and moved toward Aster. Aster drew back his hand and saw the blood covering it and then saw the blue light fall over his hand. Aster looked up and saw the blue figure crouched in front of him staring at him as the other figures stood behind them staying defensive. The figure reached a hand out and grabbed the bottom of the mask raising it of their head.

            The figure turned out to be male and he was a gorgeous male. His skin was pale as snow, and he had brilliant ice blue eyes that had flecks of white. He had an androgynous face but it was clear he was male, he had a blue tattoo or marking on his right cheek bone which appeared to be two crescent moons with frost designs and a circle to the side. He had a white feather hanging from a small earing on his left ear. He also had snow white hair that was slightly spikey but his eyebrows were dark with a few silver hairs scattered throughout. He was shirtless with only a blue crystal necklace and right silver armband. He also had a blue snowflake tattooed on his right shoulder. Aster couldn't see what he was wearing below because of how dark it was but before he could look down to see the man moved closer to Aster almost inches from his face. Aster backed up before he remembered he had hurt his chest, he grabbed it again which drew the attention of the man who he realized had been studying his face. Aster looked at him as he pulled down his tank top with his long thin fingers, Aster felt a shock go through his body as the man’s fingertips brushed his skin; the man studied the cut before releasing the shirt and reaching for the crystal necklace. The man looked at Aster’s face, making eye contact, before placing the tip to the cut and lightly tracing it. Aster hissed when it first made contact feeling as though the crystal was made of ice. The man ignored him and placed his hand on the area making Aster gasp by the sheer freezing he felt when his hand was placed on his chest. The skin below the hand glowed blue and seemed to have a frost design spread from it, after a few seconds the man removed his hand which left a glowing blue frost handprint which slowly faded away along with the cut. Aster pawed at the area but found no evidence of the cut, he looked up at the man who smiled a blinding white smile at him before a rumbling noise caught their attention, they gave one last look at Aster before pulling down the mask and running off with the other two.

            “Hey, wait!” Aster cried out trying to reach for the figures but they were too quick. He quickly got to his feet and raced after them, not seeing the digger that was right behind him. As he raced after them, he asked who they were and where they came from but as they ran more joined them. Aster couldn't believe how fast they were going and Aster was a pretty fast guy. Aster didn’t allow himself to get distracted, he continued to race after them, climbing any obstacles that came in his way until he squeezed through an opening he thought he saw them go through. He pushed through and arrived in a green area that was covered with fog and a waterfall out in the distance, Aster ran to the edge searching for the figures but found no one.

            “Fuck! Who are you?” Aster cried out as he kicked at the ground. Behind him a loud rumbling sound filled the air, Aster turned and watched as the digger burst through the wall he had come out of. The whole team raced to were Aster stood bombarding him with questions.

            “Vhat happened Bunny?”

            “Where were you? Were you hurt Aster?

            “Did you want to scare us rabbit?”

            “Find any interesting rocks or dirt in your area?”

            “Fuck, veggie man you scared us.”

            Aster waved his hands to stop the questions, “Guys, shut up for a second. I saw something amazing, I saw-” but before he could say anymore Pitch interrupted.

            “Mr. Bunnymund what's that behind you?” He asked softly pointing at the area behind him.

            Aster and the rest turned to look behind him and what they saw left them speechless. The small waterfall that Aster had seen was actually very large and seemed to be surrounding a small piece of land. At least it looked small from where they were standing, off to the far left was a bridge that connected to the land. Everyone gaped at the scene before them, completely speechless.

            “Holy fucking hell.” Phil said unable to believe what he was seeing.

            “Wow, it’s beautiful.” Tiana stated.

            “Vell done, Bunny. Ve made it and it’s all thanks to you.” North said clapping Aster on his shoulder. While this happened the figures that Aster was following climbed down from the walls behind them surrounding them. Everyone turned when they heard the figures climbed down but by then it was too late and they were surrounded by 5 figures. Aster saw that it was the original three that he saw and the extra two wore the same thing as the male that he saw minus the extras to his mask and the frost design was a dark blue color.

            “Fuck! Who are these guys?” Pitch cried out reaching for his handgun. Onyx did the same thing while Aster studied them again and studied the area behind them and figured it out.

            “Oi mates. They gotta be Atlanteens.” Aster told them grinning at the fact that there were survivors.

            “What? That’s impossible!” Onyx said turning to face Aster. Before Aster can answer her though the male that he meet stepped forward and spoke to them.

            “Ποιος είσαι? Γιατί είσαι εδώ? Αυτή η γη είναι απαγορευμένη για τους ξένους. Θα πρέπει να φύγε!”[12] He said slamming the end of his staff on the ground. When he did Aster noticed that he was the only one that didn’t have a sharp weapon but Aster didn’t doubt that he knew how to use the shepherd looking staff to his advantage. Now that he was standing Aster could see that he wasn’t really that tall, more around 5’6 and the other two that were with him originally were 5’4 and 5’7 respectively. Porc tugged at Aster’s arm to get his attention.

            “I think it’s talking to you.” He said staring at the figures. The man spoke again obviously saying something commanding and Aster was too awe struck to really try translating.

            “Θα ζητήσω και πάλι, γιατί είσαι εδώ? Ποιος είσαι?"[13] He said slamming his staff once more. Aster shook of his awe and tried to translate what he had said, ‘I will ask again, why are you here? Who are you?’ Aster quickly ran through the Atlanten that he knew and tried to come up with answer.

            “Χμ, εννοούμε… καμία… ζημιά. Ψάχνουμε.”[14] Aster told him haltingly speaking Atlanten. _‘Uh, we mean… no…harm. We are… searching.’_

            The man looked at him and tilted his head before passing his staff to one of the others and reached off removing the mask and fur and handing it to one of the originals. Now that they were in the light, he could see that he wore a leather type of loincloth except it was also like a pair of pants ending at the top of his knees and a long piece of leather in front of his groin as well as a silver anklet on his right ankle. The pants was a dark brown and tied off with strips of thing leather and contrasted greatly with the snow white paleness of  his skin. He also apparently wore a piece of silver armor on his left shoulder and how Aster didn’t notice that before he had no idea, then again he was distracted by the gorgeous male. He was also pretty skinny but he also had lean muscles more like a runners or swimmers body, he looked around maybe 19 or 20 years of age. Aster noticed all of this in a few seconds and quickly tore his eyes up to make eye contact, not wanting to be caught basically checking out the gorgeous man.

            "Γιατί είναι αυτά που ψάχνουν? Υπάρχουν περισσότεροι από εσάς? Πώς ξέρεις τη γλώσσα μου?”He asked placing a hand on his hip and gesturing with the other. _‘Why are you searching? Are there more of you? How do you know my language?’_

            “Πιστεύω ότι …υπάρχουν περισσότερα. Και ξέρεις τη …γλώσσα αιτία που το μελέτησε και έμαθε …αυτό." Aster answered. _‘I believe… there are more. And I know your… language cause I studied it and… learned it.’_  “Κοίτα ξέρω …άλλες γλώσσες, ίσως… τα ξέρετε …πάρα πολύ?” He asked moving a little closer to him. _‘Look I know… other languages …maybe you know …them too?’_ Aster changed the language to one he knew a bit better, “Peregrinus ego sum amicus.” _‘I am a traveler, friend.’_

The man stared at Aster and narrowed his eyes, "Loqueris Latinae linguae. Quid aliud?" He asked now looking curious. _‘You speak the roman tongue. What else?’_

Aster smiled, “Parlez-vous Francais?”

            He smiled back, “Oui, monsieur!” He gestured to one of the people next to him, the one with feathers, he quickly told him that it was her favorite language. The person he had gestured forward, now identified as a woman, removed the fur and mask. The girl, really a woman, was 5’7 and had a dark skin tone. She had striking violet eyes and hair that was covered in a variety of different greens, blues, and golds and reached her lower back. She wore a bikini top that was dark green with accents of gold, she also wore a loincloth like cloth that was similar to a skirt but obviously woulden’t hinder her movements it was dark blue with green and gold accents. She wore a gold anklet and a gold armband on her left bicep. She had a willowy frame almost seeming bird like but not a bird you messed with. She had a blue tattoo on her left cheek bone that looked a bit like fangs with a full circle on the side. She also appeared to be in her late or mid 20’s. She took a cautious step towards Aster and gave a slight bow of her head.

            “Bonjour, Monsieur.” She said giving a tight lipped smile. Once she had finished speaking Porc pushed himself in front of Aster.

            “They speak my language!” He cried out and stepped towards the woman. “Pardon, Mademoiselle?” He asked gesturing for her to bend down so he could whisper in her ear. She looked at the man and when he gave her a smile and nod, she bent down toward Porc. He grinned and whispered something into her ear. Aster couldn't hear what he was saying but by watching the woman’s facial expression go to shocked and then furious it wasn’t anything good. She pulled back her right arm and punched Porc right in the jaw knocking him back a few feet and causing a tooth to fall out. She growled at the man and cursed in a variety of languages while the man laughed his head off. Everyone was staring at the two but Aster was mesmerized by the man’s laugh. _Wow, even his laugh is beautiful._ Aster shook off his amassment when he heard the man call the woman tooth fairy.

            “Bahaha! I like woman.” North said as he watched Porc moan on the ground.

            “Hmmm. ‘bout time someone hit him. I’m just upset it wasn’t me.” Tiana stated with a smirk as she watch the woman talk to the man who was obviously trying to hide his laughter. She saw Aster watch them, or really watch him. _Huh? Who knew he swung that way?_ She thought as the rest of the people removed the mask and fur.

            Aster watched as the rest of the Atlanteens removed their masks and furs and began to go towards the team speaking in several different languages. Aster finally saw what the third original person looked like, he was around 5’4 and looked like he was plump but obviously very fit and not one to be messed with. He had pale golden hair that was spiked up and his skin was golden. He was wearing something similar to what the romans wore and he had a tattoo on his left shoulder that resembled strands of swirling sand. He had a grin on his face as he waved at Aster and then he turned to the rest of the team. He appeared to be in his mid or early 30’s. Tiana moved towards Aster nudging him out of the way.

            “Hey Rabbit, how do they know all these languages?” Tiana asked him.

            “Well shelia, their language must be based on a root dialect. It’s just like the Tower of Babel.” He answered after thinking about it for a moment, once he answered a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw that it was Pitch who had bent down to talk to him.

            “Well, maybe English is in there somewhere.” He stated before he pushed Aster behind him and faced the main male and studied him with disturbing scrutiny and some type of gleam in his eye. “Hello, we are explorers from the surface world. We come in peace, we mean you no harm.” He stated with a slight bow. The man smiled and nodded.

            “Welcome to the city of Atlantis.” He said gesturing to the land behind them with a large smile staring at Aster and ignoring Pitch. Pitch pulled back a little and looked displeased with having been ignored by the male. “Come, you need to speak with my father now.” He said grabbing Asters arm and pulling him towards a hidden path that would take them to the bridge that they saw. As Aster was being dragged away, he didn’t notice the shadow that passed over Pitch’s face nor hear him order half of the team to return to the shaft and salvage what they could. As the team began to follow Aster and the male, all Aster could think about was the shocks that were running through him from where the man was touching him. _Well he just made this trip even better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and don't be afraid to ask me any questions. So until next time, bye y'all!
> 
> 1\. "I can't believe how quickly that escalated. Jackson we should leave, let the outsiders die, now come. The king is waiting for our report. Morpheus, lets move out."  
> 2\. "Anna, we can't leave yet. I want to see what happens and the King wouldn't mind waiting a bit for our report. Just wait a moment I want to see what happens to the man."  
> 3\. "What man? The one that almost caught you? Why?"  
> 4\. "I dont know. Something about him interests me, he's different from the people. More... compassionate, I guess."  
> 5\. "Hmm. Right, it's his ...compassion that interests you."  
> 6\. "What are you getting at?"  
> 7\. "Nothing. He'll probably end up dead, just like the others."  
> 8\. "I doubt it. He's a survivor."  
> 9\. "And you know this how?"  
> 10\. "A feeling."  
> 11\. "Jackson. Move away from him!"  
> 12\. "Who are you? Why are you here? This land is forbidden to outsiders. You must leave!"  
> 13\. "I will ask again, why are you here? Who are you?"  
> 14\. "Uh,we mean no harm. We are searching."  
> Άννα=Anna  
> Μορφέας= Morpheus  
> Τζάκσον=Jackson


	12. The Day of Royal Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm sorry for the late update, I was dog sitting then some family members from Juarez came and I just got the opportunity to post this so sorry but I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Now on with the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Dreamworks or Disney. I only own my own characters and added scenes.

Aster was still being dragged by the unnamed man and the rest of the team was following them. The man was arguing with the woman from before while still holding Aster’s arm. They were talking too fast for Aster to decipher and using different languages to make sure Aster couldn't understand what they were saying, yet Aster was able to decipher what they were talking from their body language. From what he could guess, the woman was trying to stop the man from taking them to Atlantis, that she didn’t trust them and he shouldn’t either. He argued back that they needed them which just made her roll her eyes and tell him something that caused the man’s face to turn red, either from embarrassment or anger, Aster had no idea. Soon she threw up her hands and said something in terms of, “On your head then”, before signaling the gold male and disappearing in the foliage around them.

            “Everything okay mate?” Aster asked seeing the man look after them with a wistful look.

            “Yes, everything is fine. Just a disagreement. It’ll all be sorted out soon enough.” He answered giving Aster a blinding grin before tugging him down the pathway again almost making him trip.

            “Agh! Careful mate, gonna make me trip.” Aster exclaimed finally pulling his arm out of the man’s grip.

            “Sorry, I’m just excited for you to see my father.” He apologized rubbing his left arm. Aster watched him as they walked seeing that he seemed nervous for some reason. _Usually it’s the other guy that’s nervous about meeting the bloke’s father._ Aster blinked. _Why did I just think that?_ Aster shook his head and tried to focus on what was going on at the moment. While Aster had gotten lost in his thoughts the silence continued for a little bit longer and as it did, Aster looked behind him to see where the rest of the team was. He saw that since the road was large enough they had gotten some of the vehicles and were driving them down the road slowly, he noticed that the soldiers were walking by foot and the other Atlanteens had vanished. _Probably vanished when that shelia and bloke left._ As Aster observed all this he saw that they were close to the bridge, only a few feet away from the foot of it. Aster grabbed the man’s arm and stopped him so that the others could catch up. The man jumped at his touched and stared at where his hand was grabbing him. Aster noticed and instantly let go, thinking he might’ve violated some rule of etiquette or something.

            “Uh, sorry if that violated some rule or something. I just wanted the others to catch up.” Aster said clenching and unclenching the hand that had grabbed the man, he was unnaturally cool which created a pleasant sensation when it touched his own warm skin. The man continued to stare at the spot Aster had touched him before shaking his head and fully turning towards Aster.

            “No its fine, you didn’t break any known rule. I’m just not…touched that often.” He told him, not explaining any more. Before Aster can ask him more about that statement, the rest of the team had reached them and stopped. Pitch stepped out of one of the vehicles and walked towards them, almost strutting and appearing larger than he normally did.

            “So, we just cross this bridge and we’ll reach Atlantis?” Pitch asked facing the man, practically looming over him. _As if the man couldn't get any creepier._ Aster thought suppressing a shudder.

            “Yes. If you would like to all travel by your transportation, I and my guards will be traveling by foot and leading you in.” The man answered before giving a sharp whistle and the original two dropped to the ground next to the man seemingly out of nowhere.

            “Where did they come from?” Tiana asked trying to figure out how they appeared out of nowhere.

            “You will never find out. Are we heading out, sir?” The woman told her with a deadpan expression as she turned to the man. The man smirked and headed towards the bridge.

            “Yes, if you will all get in your transportation, you can begin following us. It would not do to keep my father waiting.” He told them before signaling for the other two to start walking. Aster thought about what had just happen, particularly when he said, ‘my guards’, and when she called him sir. So either this young looking man was head of the guards or he was someone important in their society. As Aster was trying to figure all of this out, everyone was getting back into the cars which Aster just noticed were only two. Tiana moved towards Aster holding something behind her back.

            “Hey shelia, what's up?” He asked as she got closer, curious at what she had behind her back.

            “Hey Rabbit, got something for ya.” She answered with a small smirk, rocking on her heels. Aster narrowed his eyes and moved back a touch, suspicious of what she could have.

            “What?” She just smirked and brought out what was behind her back. His bag containing the Journal. Aster gaped at the bag, believing that it had gotten lost in the wreck.

            “Where did you find this? I thought I lost it when I got thrown out.” He said grabbing the bag and opening it to make sure the Journal was still there.

            “Well when we saw that you were missing Pitch ordered us to look for the bag to try and see where you might have been thrown from. I founded between these two boulders with the strap kind of frayed and I also found some blood on the boulder but I don’t see any injuries on you so it must not be yours.” Tiana explained watching Aster examined the damage strap.

            “Oh well I was injured. Large cut on my chest, but the main male healed it with that crystal of his.” Aster exclaimed once he wore the bag again seeing that the strap would still hold even if it’s a little frayed.

            “Main male? The snowflake one?” She asked glancing at the mentioned male seeing that he was still at the foot of the bridge listening to the female one.

            “Snowflake?” Aster asked also glancing at the male.

            “Well he hasn’t told us his name and he has a snowflake tattoo, so until he tells us his name its snowflake.” She explained before turning to climb into one of the two cars. Aster was still staring at the male, who having felt Aster’s eyes on him turned to him and waved with a small smile, Aster also waved before turning to climb into the car with Pitch and Onyx. _Snowflake, huh? Fits for a beaut like him._ Everyone began to move into the two cars while most of the soldiers that had come with them stayed on foot behind the two cars. Once Snowflake had noticed that they were ready, he began to cross the bridge still in conversation with the feathered female. Aster studied the area around them determined to document everything and he could see that the others were just as in awe as him. The bridge seemed to be held above a lake of magma and yet they didn’t feel the heat from it and the bridge didn’t appear to have been affected with being over the heat. _Maybe they have some type of technology that kept it cool._ Aster thought writing down what he observed. The bridge only groaned a little bit when the cars started to drive on it so obviously it had been well built. As they got closer Aster could see some strange birds that resembled humming birds but were as large as a vulture, Aster could tell that those birds were where the feathered female had gotten her bright feathers. Aster continued to observe the area around him before he got distracted with a thought. He quickly opened the journal and looked at the language and then thought back to what had happened while ago when they were talking. He started to decipher the language now that he knew that they had a root dialect, he then started to explain what he discovered to Pitch and Onyx who really weren’t listening to him.

            “You know what's really amazing? If you deconstructed Latin, you overlaid it with a little Sumerian, throw in a dash of Thessalonian, you’d be getting close to their basic grammatical structure. Or at least you’d be in the same area…” He started before Onyx lost interested and turned to Pitch who was rubbing his head and watching the Atlanteens in front of them.

            “Someone’s having a good time.” She said knowing Aster wasn’t listening to them.

            “Basically like a kid at Christmas.” He stated looking at Aster from the corner of his eye as he continued to explain whatever it was he was talking about.

            “Sir, there weren’t supposed to be any people down here. This changes everything.” Onyx stated watching the Atlanteens ahead of them.

            “This changes nothing. If anything we may be adding something to the plan.” Pitch said while staring at the white haired male who had captured his attention the moment he removed his mask. The young face and smooth pale skin drawing in his attention and refusing to let go. Pitch did not like that the young man was paying more attention to the idiot rabbit than to him, the one in charge of this whole expedition. The young man must have a lot of influence to have guards at his command and Pitch was determined to have that influence for himself, having the young man will be a pleasant bonus. Before Pitch’s thoughts could go any further in terms of the beautiful man, Aster exclaimed something out making him jump and focus on the scene in front of him. From what he could tell, there were headless statues lining the path and appeared to be holding bowls that within them held fire. These statues were surrounded by fog which gave the area a very gloomy feeling which Pitch was fine with, though he could see that the rest of the team was very uncomfortable with it, especially Aster.

            Aster was not at all comfortable with how depressing this area appeared, there seemed to be no life or color, even their guides looked uncomfortable and they’ve been here their whole lives. _What happened to this place?_ Was the only thing that was going through his mind as he watch the surrounding area. Suddenly though their guide stopped and told them to stop as well.

            “You must leave your transportation here, the path ahead will only allow travel by foot. I must also ask that only a few of you must come, I cannot allow so many people to see my father.” Snowflake told them planting his staff next to him showing that he was very serious about this.

            “Would it be alright if I brought 8 people from my crew?” Pitch asked stepping towards the man. Snowflake took a moment to think about it and conferring with the feathered woman before giving Pitch an answer.

            “I will allow them to come but only three of you will be allow to speak with my father.” He answered making sure to keep eye contact with Pitch. Pitch nodded and turned to the crew.

            “Alright men you heard him, only eight of us will be allowed to go, the rest of you will go and reunite with the others to see if any help will be needed, we will send a message about what our next plan will be once we’ve spoken with this young man’s father. Abdima, Tiana, Phil, North, Porc, Onyx, Aster, and I will be the one to go on. Be sure to make sure Cupcake has the radio working in case we need to communicate. Alright let’s move out.” Pitch ordered before giving the keys to one of the men and when Aster wasn’t looking whispering for him to make sure everything was ready.

            “My men will make sure that they make it back safety, now if you will follow me, we can go meet my father. I’m sure he’s…anxious to meet you all.” Snowflake said with a strained smile.

            “Everything alright Snowflake?” Aster asked moving to stand in front of the young man as everyone grabbed their bags from the trucks. When Aster called him snowflake, he flushed and the feathered woman turned to watch Aster shocked and surprised at what he had called him.

            “Uh, um. Yeah. Everything’s fine, I'm just not sure how he’s going to take meeting all of you. No outsider has really meet with him before, so this is a first.” He answered still blushing and before Aster can ask more about his father, the feathered woman beckoned snowflake towards her and lead him away from Aster shooting him a distrustful look. Aster just watched with a bewildered look unable to understand what had just happened. Aster shook his head and turned to see the team staring at him with various looks.

            “What?!” Aster snapped not liking the looks he was getting.

            “You called him Snowflake?” Porc asked raising an eyebrow.

            “I don’t know his blood name! And Tiana’s the one that came up with the name for him!” Aster answered feeling a faint flush on his cheeks now realizing that it sounds like an endearment.

            “Yeah but I didn’t think we’ll call him that to his face!” Tiana cried out barely suppressing a smile at how flustered and embarrassed Aster was becoming.

            “Oh rack off! Let’s just go talk to his father already.” Aster replied clenching his fists and stiffly moving to go down the path ahead of them ignoring the laughter from his fellow crewmates behind him. What Aster didn’t see or notice was Pitch’s displeasure at him calling the young man Snowflake, and had he, he would have been more cautious around him.

            Once everyone had gotten the laughter out of their system they began to once again follow the young man though Aster did ignore them, wanting to forget his embarrassment. As they went up the path Aster noticed that there wasn’t anyone in the immediate area and that they were moving to a large building that almost looked like a palace. But the place looked like it was falling apart and it was obvious nature was taking over, now that Aster noticed, the whole place looked it was falling apart and becoming over run by nature. Before Aster could give anymore thought to why this was happening they approached a set of double doors that were being guarded by two large guards. Each one was wearing a blue crystal around their neck and each had a similar blue tattoo that was over the bridge of their nose and went over each of their left eye in the shape of small snowflakes. They both carried sharpened spears and wore roman like togas and each had silver hair with streaks of white looking nothing like the pure white hair of Snowflake. They stopped the group and awaited for Snowflake to explain what was going on.

            “They are here to see my father. Only three will be entering, the rest will be waiting outside.” As he told them what was going on he removed the armor on his shoulder and the extra fur that was on his other arm and both legs revealing more of his smooth pale skin. The guards nodded and moved to open the doors.

            “So, who will be going in?” Snowflake asked as he stood before the door, hands on his hips.

            “I, Onyx, and Aster will be entering.” Pitch answered. Snowflake nodded and beckoned for the doors to be opened, the guards bowed their heads and pushed the door open moving to allow them entry. Once the doors opened Aster could see that a stone path way lead to the figure that was sitting on a type of loveseat that was covered in a rich dark blue fabric and a pure white canopy hanging over it. On both sides of the stone pathway was a variety of small ponds that were overflown with different types of flora. The room seemed to have no walls except for sheer icy blue fabrics that were hung between each column and birds were flying through the room, but while the room was beautiful, it was also under distress and destruction since a statue that was behind the figure was crumbling and its head was on the ground next to it having water pour out of its eyes making it appear as if it was crying.

They moved further into the room, trying to take everything in. Once they reached the figure Aster could see that the man was frail and had the same features as Snowflake leading to the conclusion that this old man was his father. Aster studied him further as they got closer. The man was slumped it the seat and appeared weak and exhausted. He was holding a staff similar to Snowflake’s but it was of a lighter wood and while his son went shirtless and with shorts, he wore long robes that were a dark blue with traces of icy blue, he had a long white beard but was bald. His face was wrinkled and showed his age which must’ve been in the late or mid 60’s or 50’s, he was also blind almost having pure white eyes. He had blue tattoos covering his face in frost and snowflake designs as well on his hands and feet. Though the man appeared blind he also seemed to know exactly where they were and was tracking their movements. Once they were 15 feet away from the man, Snowflake stopped and beckoned them to wait there while he moved closer.

“Χαιρετισμούς Υψηλότατε. Έφερα τους επισκέπτες." He said kneeling and putting his hands in prayer and bowing his head. Aster quickly translated, _‘Greetings your highness. I have brought the visitors.’_ Aster couldn't believe it. Snowflake was a prince and Aster had grabbed him and called him Snowflake, he could’ve had him killed. Once this passed through his mind he remembered that he was facing the King and quickly mimicked Snowflake’s- the prince’s- posture, though Onyx and Pitch remained standing they figured out that this was the King.

“Γνωρίζετε το νόμο ο γιος μου. Δεν τους ξένους να δείτε την πόλη και να ζήσου” The King replied in a deep smooth voice. Aster took out his notebook and began to write down his translations of the conversation, though he worried what the King would do to them. _‘You know the law my son. No outsiders may see the city and live.’_

“Πατέρα ... Αυτοί οι άνθρωποι μπορούν να είναι σε θέση να μας βοηθήσει." The prince replied staying in his kneeled position but staring at his father with a pleading look. _‘Father...These people may be able to help us.’_ Aster wondered what was going on that was so bad that the prince had broken the law and brought them here to help.

“Δεν χρειαζόμαστε τη βοήθειά τους. Ούτε θέλω." The King told him getting a bit agitated. _‘We do not need their help. Nor want it.’_

“Αλλά ο πατέρας ...” The prince started before he was cut off by his father in clear agitation. _‘But Father...’_

“Φτάνει πια! Θα το συζητήσουμε αυτό αργότερα, όταν αυτοί οι άνθρωποι έχουν φύγει." The King barked out making the prince drop his head submissively clenching his eyes shut and clenching his fists on the ground. _‘Enough! We will discuss this later, once these people are gone.’_

“Your Majesty? On behalf of my crew, may I say it is an honor to be welcomed to your beautiful city.” Pitch said giving a bow as he moved to get closer to the King obviously thinking the man was pleased that they were here. The prince had turned to watch Pitch with wide eyes, unable to believe what he was saying. Aster gaped at Pitch as he passed him but hurried to inform him about what was really going on.

“Ahem. Uh, Pitch, mate?” Aster said trying to get him to stop but Pitch ignored him and continue to move closer. Aster face palmed and prayed that this didn’t end with them being killed. _I refuse to have this creepy English bloke be the cause of my death,_

The king watched Pitch with his eerie white eyes and grimaced, “You presume much to think that you are welcome here.”  Pitch stopped behind the prince and suppressed a wince.

“Oh, but sir, we have come a long way looking for-” But before Pitch could complete his sentence the King cut him off.

“I know what you seek, and you will not find it here. Your journey has been in vain. Now you must leave.” The King told him.  As he did the prince watched the exchange and gave out a heavy sigh dropping his head once again resigned that his father was going to send them away, especially the one man that may be able to help them.

“But, your majesty, we are peaceful explorers, men of science.” Pitch replied gesturing with one of his hands trying to persuade the man.

The King chuckled and said, “Heh heh heh. And yet you bring and carry weapons. I’m sure you are very peaceful.” He gestured to the gun that was strapped to Pitch’s hip and Aster just wanted to slam his head into the ground, why didn’t he insist that they leave the guns behind with the trucks?

Pitch faltered a bit before straightening up once more and continuing his sales pitch, “Your majesty, our weapons allow us to…remove obstacles we may encounter. For example we faced a creature that surely would have killed us all had we not had our weapons.”

“Some obstacles cannot be removed with a mere show of force. Return to your people. You must leave Atlantis…at once. Or face the consequences.” The King replied grabbing his staff and standing up showing that he was about an inch shorter that Aster. He gave Pitch an icy stare, showing that he wasn’t about to back down. Aster stood wanting to avoid any incidents.

“But, your majesty, be reasonable.”

“Uh, Pitch-” Aster tried to interrupt but was just cut off.

“Not now, Aster.” He hissed out quietly.

“Look, trust me on this. We better do what he says.” Aster stated but Pitch just put his hands together and tried to think of a way to get the King to allow them to stay. Suddenly Pitch came up with a great idea. _Let’s see if this works._

“May I respectfully request that we stay for three days, sir? That would give us time to rest, resupply, and fix our vehicles. See we encountered something that set our camp on fire, and when we had tried to escape a bridge collapsed separating some of my crew from the others trapped with the fire. I don’t even know what had happened to the crew that was trapped by the fire and we only have three vehicles that work as well as some injured crew members. I’m sure you can ask your men about what happened as I’m guessing they were watching us.” Pitch stated. The King turned towards Snowflake.

“Is what he said true? Do they really need these three days, my son?” He asked.

“Yes, I, Άννα, and Μορφέας, witnessed the disaster. I do not know what became of his men though as we got…distracted. But I do believe they need those three days Father.” The prince answered a faint flush appearing on his cheeks.

“Hmm. Very well, I do not doubt my son. Three days and three nights. That is all. But you must make your camp back at the other side of the bridge.” The King ordered.

“Very well. Thank you, your majesty.” Pitch replied giving a slight bow before turning to go and inform the crew of what happened. Onyx and Aster moved to follow him but Aster looked back and saw the prince give out a heavy sigh and have a dejected look on his face. Aster turned back around and followed Pitch out the door trying to ignore the strange feeling he had about what had just happened.

            The prince watched them leave and once the guards had closed the doors once more, leaving the prince and King alone, the King sat back down and spoke to the prince.

            “Mmm. Your heart has softened, Jack. A few hundred years ago, you would have slain them on sight.” He stated leaning his staff against the seat before lying down on the loveseat/throne. Jack just sighed and turned to face his father.

            “A few hundred years ago, the streets were lit, the statues weren’t ruined, and our people did not have to scavenge for food at the edge of a crumbling city!” Jack cried out grabbing his crystal and lighting the lamp above his father.

            “The people are content.” Was all the King said. Jack gave out a growl and sat down on the edge of the throne.

            “Agh! They do not know any better! We were once a great people. Now we live in ruins, Father. The Kings of our past would weep if they could see how far we have fallen.” Jack replied before grabbing a white cloth and gently wiping the Kings forehead.

            “Jack.”

            “If these outsiders can unlock the secrets of our past, make us remember, perhaps we can save our future.” Jack stated trying to persuade his father.

            “What they have to teach us, we have already learned. And look what became of us. Never again.” The King told him gently grabbing his forearm holding the cloth to stop him.

            “Our way of life is _dying_ , Father.”

            “Our way of life is _preserved._ ” Jack just bowed his head having heard this a thousand times. “Mmm. Jack, when you take the throne, you will understand.” He told him placing a gentle hand on Jack’s cheek. Jack closed his eyes and placed a hand on the hand covering his cheek as he leaned into the touch.

            “I don’t think I will Father.”

            “You will my son, in time you will. Now off you go, I must rest.” He said giving Jack a soft smile before closing his eyes and giving out a large breathe falling asleep.

            “Have a good rest Father.” Jack whispered before sleeping off of the seat and heading towards the doors determined to find the large male and having him help. _I’m sorry Father, but you’re wrong. We are dying and we need help, it’s my duty to protect us and I will fulfil my duty even if you disapprove. I have three days, I intend to use them to their fullest._

            Pitch was not happy as he hurried out of the room and headed outside to talk to the rest of the crew. Aster and Onyx hurried to catch up with him, knowing that he was angry and frustrated. As they got outside, Aster could see the team was leaning against various stone structures looking very bored but once they caught sight of them quickly stood up.

            “So, how’d it go?” North asked Pitch as he walked past him. Aster opened up his notebook to study what he had translated.

            “Well Snowflake is actually the Prince and we met with the King. Didn’t exactly go well mate. The King and his son don’t exactly see eye to eye. He seems to like us ok, but the King, I don’t know. I think he’s hiding something, he really didn’t want us to stay.” Aster answered rubbing the back of his neck as he explained what happened.

            “I only managed to get us three days. If he’s hiding something, I want to know what it is.” Pitch stated crossing his arms. Onyx moved next to him and brushed her hair back, thinking about what they could do.

            “Someone needs to talk to that boy. Or one of the other guards.” Onyx said. Porc quickly raised his hand.

            “If I get to talk to that gorgeous woman I’ll go!” Abdima ignored him and quickly began to catch onto what Onyx was implying.

            “Someone with good people skills.” Abdima stated rubbing his chin. Porc again raised his hand.

            “I have great skills and will gladly do it!”

            “Ja, someone who von’t scare him away.” North stated his blue eyes shining. Porc tried to stand up straighter and raised his hand.

            “I volunteer! I won’t scare him or the gorgeous feathered girl away!”

            “Someone who can speak the language, will be very helpful.” Tiana added starting to grin. Porc quickly gave a salute.

            “For the good of the mission, I will go!” While this was going on Aster was absorbed with sketching out the throne room and not paying attention to what was going on behind him, until Pitch suddenly clapped his shoulder making him drop him notebook in shock.

            “Good man, Bunnymund. Thanks for volunteering.” Pitch said, and though he loathed letting the man near the beautiful prince, he would be an important asset as well as keep him away as they worked out a plan. At this point Porc was extremely disappointed that he couldn't be near the beautiful woman again and was almost sobbing. Aster picked up his notebook and stared at the others.

            “What?! What did I volunteered for?” Aster asked as they began to leave, leaving Aster outside the palace. As Tiana passed him, she nudged him with her elbow throwing him a wink.

            “Go get ‘em rabbit. Don’t have too much fun.” Aster flushed at what she was implying but before he could say anymore they had left. Aster sighed and face palmed unable to believe what just happened. Then he quickly shot up, _Fuck! I have to talk to the Snowflake! Alone!...I’m screwed…_ Was Aster’s last thought before heading back to the palace and hoping Snowflake hadn’t left yet, as well as figure out what he was going to say. _Fuuuuck!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and again sorry for the late update, I'll try to be on time on Friday. And wow, still surprised by how well this is doing but really happy since this is my first time ever writing fan fiction so thank y'all for your support and reviews. Until next time!


	13. The Day of First Explorations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, so here is the next chapter and I hope you like it! I added a little special something for y'all and I hope you enjoy it, also I need help! I have never been in a relationship, had a crush or even really gone on a date and I'm almost out of my teens so I need help figuring out how to develop Aster's and Jack's relationship. So if you can help that would be great. Now on with the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dreamworks or Disney. I only own my own characters and added scenes.

As Aster arrived back at the palace, he saw that the guards had left and that the Snowflake was just exiting looking around before closing the doors and walking towards where Aster was hiding behind a pillar. Aster watched as he got closer before he shook his head and pulled back behind the pillar prepping himself to confront the man.

            “A’right Aster, time to talk to the Snowflake. Don’t take no as an answer. Be assertive, be direct, and don’t get distracted. Okay what to say, what to say? ‘Look, I have some questions for you, and I’m not leaving the city until they’re answered.’ Yeah, that’s good, that should do it. Show I’m serious, and assertive.” Aster murmured to himself before shaking himself to loosen up and turning to see where the Snowflake was. But when he looked at the path, he wasn’t there. Aster furrowed his brows and stepped out from behind the pillar, confused. _There’s nowhere he could have gone. How’d he disappear?_ Aster thought stepping into the area and looking around.

            “Where the bloody hell, did he go?” Aster murmured scratching his head. Yet what he didn’t notice was that Jack was hiding in the foliage above, having seen Aster as he peered behind the pillar. As Aster passed underneath him, he had to hold a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing at the utterly confused look Aster was giving the area. _Doesn’t he look cute confused?_ Jack shook his head, as he cursed before he dropped down onto the ground behind him, silent as a fallen leaf. Jack quickly grabbed one of his arm and twisted it behind his back and climbed onto his tip toes and placed a hand on his mouth. Aster gave out a startled sound as he was grabbed and was ready to throw the person off before a familiar deep voice whispered into his ears making him freeze.

            “I have some questions for you, and you’re not leaving the city until they’re answered. Got it?” The voice stated with amusement. Aster repressed a shiver as the man’s breath washed over his ear, Aster smirked and before the man could respond twisted out of his grip and threw the man on the ground. Before he could react, Aster pinned his hands and legs as he straddled the man’s thighs. Aster chuckled at the man’s bewildered expression, seemingly confused at how he had ended up on the floor.

            “Fine Snowflake, but I have some questions of my own. And I’m not leaving until you answer them.” Aster told him with a smirk as he leaned down. Jack stared at him, still trying to figure out how this man was able to get out of his grip and throw him on the ground. _He must be a warrior in his land._ Jack blushed as the man leaned in closer, now seeing how close together they were but Jack quickly tried to keep the burning in his cheeks down before smirking up at the man. Jack slipped one of his legs free and kicked Aster in the chest causing him to let go as the air left his lungs. Jack rolled back and tackled Aster quickly straddling his hips and pinning his arms. Now Aster wore a bewildered expression as the smaller male had him completely pinned.

            “Good. You know, you really shouldn’t try to pin me, I’m flexible enough to get out of most grips.” Jack told him with a triumphant grin. Aster raised an eyebrow the man until he suddenly grinned as he came up with a way to pin the smaller man that he woulden’t be able to get out of. Aster smirked up at the man seeing this cause him to narrow his eyes at him, wary of what he was going to do.

            “You know Snowflake, you’re not the only one that’s flexible. And you’re leaving my legs free.” Aster told him. The man glanced behind him at said legs, before turning back at Aster with a raised brow.

            “So? You can’t bring your leg up and kick me off.” He told him still confused by his statement. Aster just smirked.

            “True but it means I can flip backwards and take you with me.” The man gasped but before he could do anything, Aster planted his feet and flipped them over holding the man against his chest. Once they had flipped over, Aster flipped the man onto his stomach and pulled one of his arms behind him and straddled his hips. The man gave out an Oof and began to squirm trying to get out of the stronger man’s grip but he had no leverage. Snowflake soon stopped squirming and gave out a puff of air.

            “Give up mate?” Aster answered looking down at the man’s pouting face chuckling at his expression. Snowflake tried to glare at him but soon gave up patting the ground.

            “Yes, I give up. Now get off me and let me up.” He said annoyance clear in his tone. Aster chuckled but got off the man and offered him a hand up. Snowflake rolled over and glared at the hand offered at him before he rolled his eyes and grabbed it with a sigh. Once he was upright, he brushed some leaves out of his white hair and gave Aster a look. Aster tried to decipher the look but Snowflake quickly looked away and crossed his arms.

            “So you’re going to answer my questions?” He asked cocking out a hip.

            “As long as you answer mine mate.” Aster answered also crossing his arms but still holding a self-satisfied smirk. Snowflake studied him before nodding.

            “Good, come with me.” He said and grabbed Aster’s arm pulling him into the foliage around them. Once they completely entered the foliage Aster saw a hidden path that went along the stone wall. Snowflake quickly crouched down and beckoned Aster to follow him down the path. Aster sighed but followed, yet as they continued to go down the path Aster had to resort to crawling as the path went behind a waterfall and rock hung low over the path. Aster glanced at all the beauty around him and when he tried to stop to try and memorize it, Snowflake pulled at his arm making him continue forward. Finally they arrived to the end of the path which just dropped off making them climb down onto some structure that seemed to be shaped like a goldfish. Snowflake was able to climb down easily, showing that he’s come here before, while Aster was much slower as he wasn’t used to climbing things. Though once he was on the ground, he was able to look around and see how beautiful the area was. It looked like a large clearing that was overflowing with rich green plants and old ruins as well as roots that were climbing down. Beams of sunlight broke through the overhead foliage giving the clearing a dim appearance. Once Aster had gotten his full of the area, Snowflake turned towards him.

            “I have so many questions about your world. I’m not even sure I can ask them all. You’re a warrior correct?” He asked moving to sit on the ground below him gesturing for Aster to do the same. Once Aster was seated, he continued to bombard Aster with questions. “What is your country of origin? When did the flood waters recede? How-”. Before he can ask more though Aster waved his hands and interrupted him.

            “Whoa mate. Slow down, just wait a minute. I have a few questions for you, too. So that both of our questions are answered let’s do this, okay. I ask one, then you, then me, and then you. Got it?” Aster said leaning back against one of the ruins. Snowflake stared at him before giving a soft smile.

            “Very well. I understand. What is your first question?” He asked leaning back on his hands.

            Aster though for a moment what he wanted to ask him. There were so many things that he wanted to know but there was the one question that he had to know the answer of. “Well, ok, uh, how did you get here? Well I mean, not you personally, but- but your culture. I mean, ugh bloody hell, how did all of this end up down here?” He asked finally. Snowflake thought for a moment before answering.

            “Well, it is said that the gods became jealous of Atlantis. So they sent a great cataclysm and banished us here. All I remembered is the sky going dark and people shouting and running. Then, I was a bright light, like a star, floating above the city. My father said it called my mother to it. After that, I never saw her again.” He answered having moved around the clearing as he explained. When he had mentioned his mother, an old pain could be seen in his eyes even though he turned his face away. Aster gave him a minute to compose himself as he thought about what Snowflake had said. _Could that have been the battery we’re after?_ Aster moved towards him and place a hand on his shoulder earning a jump from the smaller male.

            “I’m sorry about your mother. If it- if it’s any consolation, I know how you feel, because I lost my whole family- Wait hold on a tick. You said ‘all I remembered’?” Aster cried out making Snowflake look at him.

            “Yes?” He asked in a confused voice.

            “Are you telling me, that you remember because you were there?” Aster asked getting very confused.

            “Yes.” He answered plainly.

            “No, that’s impossible. Because, I mean, that would make you thousands of years old!” Aster exclaimed grabbing Snowflake’s shoulder.

            “Yes. 8,300 years actually.” He stated still confused and shocked over Aster’s reaction. Aster just looked at him unable to believe it. He looked 19 or 20 at least! Aster let him go and rubbed at his eyes.

            “Okay, that’s just, wow. Well for an 8,300 year old, you look good.” Aster said trying to find some humor in this though he was still wrapping his mind around how old the man was.

            “Thanks. So can I ask a question now?” Snowflake asked with a smirk.

            “Yeah. Go ahead.” Aster said sitting back down.

            “How is it you found your way to this place?” He asked also sitting down on the floor.

            “Well, I got ta tell ya. It wasn’t easy. We lost almost our whole crew and more on the way here. But, if it weren’t for this book we never would have made it.” Aster answered pulling out the Journal and handing it to Snowflake. Snowflake stared at it and quickly flipped through the pages disbelief clear on his face. “Ok, so second question. Legend has it that your people possessed a power source of some kind that enabled them-” But before he could continue Snowflake interrupted him.

            “You can understand this?” He asked in a quiet voice still looking at the Journal.

            “Yes, I’m a linguist. That’s what I do, that’s my job. Understanding ancient languages. Now back to my quest-” Aster answered but was interrupted again as the book was shoved into his face and Snowflake leaned in.

            “This, right here, you can read this?” He asked desperately. Aster leaned back and gave him a look before pushing Snowflake back a little bit.

            “Yes, yes, I can read Atlanten, just like you.” Aster answered and as Snowflake moved back still looking at the pages, Aster realized something. “You can’t can you?” Snowflake just shook his head and shrugged.

            “No one can. Such knowledge has been lost to us since the time of the Mehbelmok.”

            “Oh, the Great Flood.” Snowflake quickly shoved the book into his chest.

            “Show me.” He stated with a bright smile. Aster blinked and shook his head trying to get his dazed head back to order.

            “Ok, uh…Ακολουθήστε το στενό πέρασμα για μια άλλη πρωτάθλημα. Εκεί θα βρείτε το πέμπτο δείκτη. "Aster said as he read from the book. Snowflake listened for a bit tilting his head.

            “Follow the narrow passage for another league. There you will find the fifth marker." He translated. Aster smiled at him and nodded.

            “Bonza mate. Yeah that’s it. How was my accent by the way?” Aster asked finally able to ask a native.

            “Boorish, provincial, and you speak it through your nose.” Jack stated leaning back with a smirk.

            “Yeah, I got to work on that.” Aster said also leaning back. Silence filled the space around them until Snowflake suddenly jumped up and pulled Aster to his feet.

            “Here, follow me. Let me show you something.” He said pulling him further into the ruins until they reached a place where there was not as much green plants but more stone and ruins. In the middle of the area there was a dark brown cloth covering something that appeared to be around six and a half feet long and almost three feet across. Snowflake grinned widely and ripped the cloth off of the object before turning to Aster to see his reaction. Aster stared at the object in front of him. It was dark blue, almost a gray, and looked like a mix between a stingray and a goldfish and appeared to have a seat in the middle almost as if it was to be ridden.

            “What the hell? It looks like some sort of vehicle.” Aster stated before moving closer to examine it.

            “Yes it is. But no matter what I try, it will not respond. Perhaps if-” Snowflake said rubbing his forehead obviously annoyed with the vehicle. Aster interrupted him as he figured he was going to ask him for help.

            “Way ahead of ya mate. A’right let’s see what we got here.” Aster stated before bending down to see the strange hexagonal shape that was carved into the vehicle and had some written instructions surrounding it. Aster studied it and began to translate it. “Ok, uh, ‘Place crystal into slot.”

            “Yes, yes. I have done that.”

            “’Gently place your hand on the inscription pad.’”

            “Yes.”

            “Ok, did you turn the crystal one-quarter turn back?”

            “Yes. Yes!”

            “While your hand was on the inscription pad?”

            “Ye-no.” Aster chuckled as Snowflake stopped pacing.

            “Ah, well, see there’s your problem. It’s an easy thing to miss. You know, you deserve some credit for even getting this far, given you couldn't read it. Why don’t you give a try now?” Aster said gesturing toward the vehicle. Snowflake just gave him a look and sighed before moving towards the vehicle removing his blue crystal as he did. He followed the instructions that Aster had told him and as he completed them a blue frost filled the carved words and slowly came together making it glow a bright blue like Snowflake’s mask, the eyes and mouth of the vehicle also glowed the same blue. Then the vehicle began to levitate off the ground once Snowflake moved away removing the crystal. They both stared in awe at the vehicle, unable to believe that they had gotten it to work.

            Aster quickly moved towards the vehicle before he turned towards Snowflake. “This is great! With this thing, I could see the city in no time at all. Hm I wonder how fast it goes...” Aster said as he placed a finger on the pad causing the vehicle to shoot forward, it began to bounce off of a various surfaces until it flew towards Snowflake. Aster quickly tackled him to move him out of the way of the incoming vehicle, right behind him it came to a crashing halt sputtering out sparks. Aster removed his hands from Snowflake’s head, which he had been cradling when he tackled him, he leaned up and looked at the wreckage in front of them. Snowflake stretched his neck back to see what had happened giving Aster a view of his long pale neck. Aster swallowed and quickly got off of Snowflake before helping him get back up.

            “Uh, sorry about that. How about we go back to the questions, yea?” Aster said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Jack gave him an amused look before shaking his head.

            “Very well, but since you destroyed my vehicle I get to ask first.” He stated smirking at Aster.

            “That seems fair mate.” Aster replied sitting down on the ground. Snowflake followed him down and leaned against a piece of ruin.

            “Are you a warrior in your world? I mean with your physique, strength, speed and the fact that you escaped my grips must mean you’re a warrior.” He asked blushing a bit. Aster stared at him and suddenly burst out laughing. Snowflake jumped at the sudden action and blushed even harder as Aster started to roll on the floor laughing and holding his stomach. “Sorry, it’s such a ridiculous question.” He murmured looking away from the laughing man but his lips were twitching with wanting to laugh with the man. Aster quickly stopped laughing and tried to compose himself while little chuckles escaped his lips.

            “No, I’m sorry Snowflake. I didn’t mean to laugh, it’s just, um, I’m not, hehe, a warrior. I’m a scholar. And I only study Tai chi and some other types of martial arts, that’s how I was able to get out of your grips.” Aster stated still chuckling especially since Snowflake was still blushing.

            “Oh, I wouldn’t have expected you to be a scholar, you don’t really look like one but then again I was wondering why a warrior would want to know about this city.” He replied trying to banish his blush.

            “Well, I do want to know your culture. It’s always fascinated me. So my turn. Uh, what's something you like to do?” Aster asked having gotten his chuckles under control. Snowflake lit up at the question.

            “I’ll show you.” He answered before standing and running toward one of the tall stone walls. Aster hurried to catch up with him and saw that he had started to climb up the tall wall. Snowflake looked down to see if he was following and when he saw him hesitate, he called out, “Come on, you wanted to know what I liked to do and it’s better to show you. So hurry up, we don’t have all day.”

            “Are you sure about this? I don’t really _do_ heights.” Aster replied still hesitant to start climbing.

            “You’re the one that wanted to get on that thing and ride around the city, so don’t get cold feet now!” He called back still continuing to climb up. Aster cursed under his breathe but began to climb not wanting to be left behind. Luckily there were a lot of hand and foot holes, so it was relatively easy to climb. Soon they were more than half way up the wall and as a way to distract himself from how high up he was, Aster started to talk to Snowflake.

            “By the way, Snowflake, we were never properly introduced. I mean I can’t keep calling you Snowflake, uh, anyway names Aster.” He stated as he stopped for a quick break. Snowflake looked down at him and smiled.

            “My name is Jacksonkadash.” He replied still climbing up.

            “J-Ja-Jackdashma. Uh you got a nickname or shorter name?” Aster asked after failing to say his name. Snowflake tossed his head back and laughed as he reached the top, reaching down to help Aster get up.

            “Jack, you can call me Jack.” He said once Aster had straightened up.

            “Okay, Jack. Simple to remember, not that I could forget you, I mean, I’ll just shut up now.” Aster sputtered out rubbing the back of his neck. Jack just giggled and rested a hand on Aster’s arm.

            “It’s fine, I get what you mean. Aster.” He said before turning his attention to the area around them. Aster watched Jack for a moment, a bit stunned with how amazing his name sounded coming out of Jack’s lips. Aster shook his head and tried to get his thoughts in order. He began to look at the surrounding area and can tell why Jack loved this so much. They were atop this tall statue that once you were on top you were able to see the whole city, you could see the strange birds that were flying around and the large waterfall that surrounding the city just looked like the ocean. The various buildings that stretched towards the sky while covered by various plants, stole his breathe away. Aster sat down and felt a bit of melancholy as he looked at the land before him. Jack apparently was able to pick up on what Aster was feeling as he quickly sat down and touched Aster’s shoulder.

            “What’s wrong?” He asked concerned.

            “It’s nothing Jackie, it’s just well my grandpa used to tell me stories about this place as far back as I could remember. I just really wish that he could be here with me to see all of this and know that he wasn’t crazy.” Aster explained.

            “He must’ve been a great man. Did he raise you?” Jack asked.

            “Yeah, he did.” Aster answered.

            “Then I know he was a great man.” Jack stated grabbing Aster’s hand.

            “How do you know that, mate?” Aster asked rubbing his thumb across Jack’s knuckles.

            “Because he raised you and I know you’re a great man.” Jack explained turning his face to look into Aster’s eyes. Aster stared back into Jack’s mystifying eyes and saw that he was flicking his eyes at his lips.

            “And how do you know I’m a great man?” Aster asked quietly staring at Jack’s lips as he slowly leaned in.

            “A feeling.” Jack breathed out also leaning in. But just as their lips were going to touch, a large squawk was heard right next to them. They jumped apart and looked to the side seeing the feathered woman that Jack was with next to one of the strange birds.

            “Tooth! What are you doing here?” Jack cried out obviously annoyed with the woman. The woman just smirked at Jack before turning to glare at Aster, who was still trying to get his breathe back under control and his anger at been interrupted just when he was going to kiss Jack.

            “Your father sent me to collect you for dinner. Seems I was interrupting something, though.” She answered smirking at the two as she pet the large bird which Aster saw was actually very large.

            “Well, maybe you shouldn’t have interrupted Anna. I’ll see my father later, now if you’ll excuse me.” Jack replied shooting a glare to the girl.

            “Well too bad Jack, I’m under orders. So I suggest we get moving, you too rabbit.” She told him as she whistled a sharp tune. At the sound of her whistle two other large birds appeared and landed next to Jack and Aster. “Get on.” She ordered climbing atop of the bird next to her. Aster gapped at her, _How can she climb on top of the damn bird and expect for it to fly?_ , Aster thought and then realized what she had ordered.

            “Oh, hell no Shelia! I am not getting on top of this thing. I’m too heavy, it’ll never hold my weight. I’d rather climb.” Aster cried out backing away from the bird but since there wasn’t much space, he didn’t get far.

            “Calm down, she can hold you. Besides you need to get back to your people and this is the fastest way, King’s orders.” She said rolling her eyes.

            “How did he know I would be here?” Jack asked.

            “He knows this is your favorite place and he knew you would show him.” She answered with a smirk. Jack blushed and turned toward the bird petting it and climbing on.

            “Don’t worry Aster, I trust Anna’s birds and they won’t drop you.” Jack said looking down at him as he perched on the bird’s back.

            “You may trust her mate, but I don’t. She doesn’t seem to like me much.” Aster replied glancing at said girl behind him who just gave him an innocent smile that still had sinister twinge to it.

            “She won’t make them drop you. She knows I wouldn’t tolerate it. Besides she doesn’t dislike you, she just doesn’t know you and she’s a bit protective of me.” Jack replied shooting a look at Anna. Aster hesitated for another minute before sighing and climbing on top of the bird.

            “Alright, I’m trusting you Jackie.” He told Jack. As he settled onto the bird, he was surprised to feel the muscle that was beneath his legs, expecting them to be thin and weak. The birds still looked like a humming bird mix but didn’t look as delicate and their wings looked like a large eagle’s. As soon as Anna saw that Aster was relaxed on the bird, she gave out a command making the birds take off harshly and quickly wrangling a squeal form Aster which just prompted Anna to laugh. Jack called out to her telling her to stop but she just wanted to scare Aster and show what she would do if he hurt her little sweet tooth. She had Aster’s bird twist in the air and make loops as she pushed them to their fastest speed. Soon though they reached the other side of the bridge and landed. Aster jumped off the bird with shake legs and tried to keep his nausea down and gulp in large amounts of air. As he was doing this Jack approached her clearly pissed off.

            “Tooth! Why’d you do that? Were you trying to kill him?” Jack asked almost shouting.

            “Oh calm down, I woulden’t have let him fall. I was just giving him a message.” She answered tossing her hair behind her.

            “What message? I hate you and hope you hate me now too?” Jack asked clenching his fists.

            “No. the message was, don’t break my sweet tooth’s heart or I will make you pay.” She answered with a quiet tone. Jack started and stared at Anna before he blushed deeply and looked away avoiding her eye.

            “He won’t break my heart, we’re not together. Just friends.” Jack stated even though he really did like Aster and possibly wanted to pursue a relationship. He knew it woulden’t work, not with Aster being from the surface world. He probably had family up there, a career, responsibilities. He woulden’t stay down here and Jack can’t leave his people down here to rot. It was hopeless and He expressed this to Anna.

            “Jack, you don’t know what may happen. I know he likes you and you never know what his choose would be, besides he’s here for three days correct?” Jack nodded “So that means you can show him this land and show him who you really are and once you do, I doubt that he would be able to resist you.” She told him. Jack gave her a shaky smile but he now had hope that maybe things would work out for him and Aster. While this was going on Aster was slowly getting himself back under control. _Crazy shelia almost killed me._ Aster finally stood up and looked over at where Jack and Anna were and saw that they were deeply in conversation. Aster fought down the flare of jealousy that sprang up as he watched them. _Calm down Aster, he’s not yours and he may never be yours. He’s a prince, he’s duty is to his people and he would need an heir. I can’t give him kids and I can’t make him come to the surface world._ Aster sighed as these thoughts crossed his mind when suddenly he felt two cool hands touch his cheeks. Aster started and looked down to see Jack on his tip toes and softly smiling at him.

            “I’ll meet you here tomorrow morning. Till then Aster.” Jack told him before he pressed his lips to Aster. Aster was shocked but before he could return the kiss Jack pushed back and climbed onto the bird disappearing. Anna looked as shocked as Aster but soon just smirked at Aster and took off leaving him alone. Aster stared after them and slowly touched his lips. _He kissed me. He kissed me!_ Aster broke out into a stupid grin before moving to get back to the rest of the crew. _When I see him tomorrow, I’ll show him just how much I liked that kiss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did y'all like it? Wow, still can't believe how well this is doing and just to let y'all know I am considering doing a sequel with a few changes as well as because I just had a huge plot idea so hopefully I will do that when this ends. So till next time!


	14. The Day of Second Explorations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm so sorry this is super late, I've just been busy with visiting relatives and planning our trip to San Antonio next week which I will talk about at the bottom and so to make it up to y'all I wrote a super long chapter of 9 thousand words and added someone y'all haven't seen and were probably wondering what had happened to them as well as a backstory. Any way on with the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dreamworks or Disney. I only own my own characters and added scenes.

Jack’s face was burning as he fled on top of αεροπόρος. _Why did you do that! Why? Why? Why? What is wrong with you?!_ Was all Jack could think about while Anna was cracking up next to him unable to believe Jack would do something so bold.  “Oh my god, Tooth! Why did I do that!?” Jack called back slightly freaking out. This just made her crack up even more as she heard the hysterical sound in his voice.

            “I don’t know. Why did you?” She replied trying to get her breathing under control.

            “I have no idea! My body just-just reacted! He – he just- I mean-I- I don’t know!” He cried out reaching a hand up to grip and pull his hair. Anna could see that Jack was starting to freak out and so she decided that she should make them land before he fell off of αεροπόρος [1]. Anna gave out a series of sharp whistles ordering αεροπόρος to land. As they flew down Anna saw that they were actually going to land in the clearing that was considered Jack’s special place. It was a small clearing with a small lake/pond that Jack’s mother used to take him to as a child. It was always a place he could go to when he felt vulnerable or depressed. He was always calmer here and even sleep here when his duties became too much. As soon as they landed Jack jumped off of αεροπόρος and ran to the edge of the water sitting down and wrapping his arms around his knees, burying his face in them. Anna sighed as she watched Jack. _Oh Jack…_ Anna sighed once more before pulling Jack’s staff off of δόντια’s [2] side and walking toward Jack’s curled off form. Anna sat down next to him and waited for him to calm down. As she waited, she stroked Jack’s hair remembering that his mother used to do that to calm him down when he had nightmares as a young child. As time passed, Jack slowly calmed down and leaned into her touch, having not felt such a loving touch since his mother. Silence filled the area around them, the only sound being from the water, the swaying of the leaves, and the birds that were trying to get comfortable.

            “Thanks Tooth. I really needed that.” Jack whispered, still hiding his face though his shoulders were bright red from the intensity of his blush. Tooth just smiled softly at how Jack looked. _He looks so young…_

            “I know Sweet Tooth. That’s why I also brought this.” She replied as she gave Jack his staff once he pulled his head back to look at her. He smiled and grabbed the staff instantly relaxing as he felt the wooden grain dig into his palm. Anna was still amazed at how quickly the staff was able to relax Jack. The staff had once belonged to his mother and it was one of the only things that he had left of her. “So, do you want to talk about it?” She asked with a small smirk as his blush instantly appeared coloring his pale face a burning red.

            “I don’t know why I did that. He didn’t even respond. He probably doesn’t want to talk to me anymore.” He answered flopping onto his back and covering his eyes with the arm not holding the staff.

            “You don’t know that sweetie. Maybe he didn’t respond because he was surprised, maybe in his culture you only kiss once you know each other better. He is from a different land Sweet Tooth.” She said.

            “Maybe. But he did kind of initiate courting…” Jack murmured knowing that Anna was going to have a huge reaction.

            “WHAT!?”

            _Knew it…_ “Well, see. After I left the throne room, Aster was waiting to talk to me. So I climbed up on some of the ruins and landed behind him grabbing his arms and covering his mouth. Then he flipped me around and pinned me. Then I kicked him off and pinned him, and then he pinned me on my stomach and I gave up. So he won, so yeah…” He explained feeling his blush return and go down his chest. Anna stared at him shocked, she couldn't believe what he was telling her. In order to court anyone, the suitor had to defeat the oldest sibling in the family in combat, either with weapons or wrestling, and since Jack was an only child he had to fight any suitors. Since Jack knew this, he became one of their best warriors since he had to be the one to fight any suitors he would receive. He wasn’t an easy person to beat and the fact that Aster was able to after hundreds of years of other suitors trying to, was incredible.

            “How did you react?” She asked needing more details.

            “Well I wanted to know more about his world and he wanted to know more about ours, so I took him to the clearing I sometimes go to and showed him the vehicle I’ve been working on.” Jack answered still hiding his eyes. _Show suitor a favorite hobby…_

            “Okay and how did he respond?”

            “He was able to get it to start.” _Suitor shows interest in hobby and gets involved…_

            “Really? How? You’ve been trying for years!”

            “He had a book that held our history and that’s what lead him to us. He could read our language and translate it. Tooth, he could possibly save us.” Jack explained finally revealing his eyes. Anna just stared at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, this man could read their language and give Jack the one thing that he has been wanting for the past few hundred years. _The suitor would then give the one he’s courting something precious…_

            “Jack…Do you know what that could mean? Do you really think he could help us?” She asked.

            “I think he could Anna. I really think he will help us because I know he's a good man. I just hope my actions haven’t frightened him off.” He answered sitting up to face her.

            “I doubt your actions scared him off and you could always explain to him that you were just responding to courting traditions. I’m sure he’ll understand. And besides he may even return the gesture.” Anna reassure him with a light smirk. _If the suitor’s intended accepted the courtship to continue and be exclusive he will give a gesture of affection through a kiss…_

“Thanks Tooth.” He said with a light smile.

            “You’re welcome Sweet Tooth.” She replied giving him a side hug. A comfortable silence filled the area around them when suddenly Jack stood up almost making her fall. “Agh! Jack what's wrong?”

            “Sorry Tooth. I just realized something.” He said with a bright grin. Before she could ask what he had realized, he pulled his crystal off and touched the tip to the water. Frost sprouted out of the tip and quickly spread to cover the lake before becoming covered in solid ice. Once it was solid, Jack turned to Anna and offered a hand. Anna looked up at him and grinned before grabbing him hand and standing up to follow him onto the ice. Jack loved to skate on the lake and whenever he could he got Anna to join him. As they moved closer to the center Jack began to pull her around the frozen area, both giving out joyful laughs as they got faster and faster. While this was going on, at the explorer’s camp Aster was getting interrogated.

* * *

 

            “So what did you learn? What's he hiding? Why is he hiding it?” Pitch asked as soon as Aster arrived at the camp still in a daze. Aster snapped out of his daze and tried to hide the blush that he was sure was on his face.

            “I didn’t learn much. I got a bit…distracted.” He said not looking Pitch in the eye and trying to bypass him, but just as he did Pitch grabbed Aster’s forearm and stopped him.

            “What do you mean you got _distracted_? Do you realize we only have 2 days to find out what the King is hiding before we have to leave this area?” Pitch growled out slightly tightening his grip. Aster growled at the man and pulled his arm free.

            “I know that mate. I just need to get him to trust me and one bloody day is not going to achieve that so back off. Never grab me again mate or else.” Aster growled out before staking off ignoring Pitch as he tried to call him back. Aster kept on walking until he came upon the crew sitting around the digger and telling stories. North looked up as he heard Aster approach them and gave a wide grin patting the ground next to him.

            “Hello Bunny! Come sit vith us! How did it go vith prince?” North exclaimed.

            “Hey North. It went…well.” Aster replied hoping they woulden’t notice his blush. _Please don’t notice, please don’t notice, please_ \- Tiana suddenly gasped- _dammit._

            “What is it Tiana?” Abdima asked curious as to why Aster was glaring at Tiana as she just smirked and grinned at him.

            “Bunny, vhy are you glaring at Tiana?” North asked at the same time.

            “Don’t you say anything shelia.” Aster told her ignoring both males.

            “Something happened with the prince didn’t it?” She asked also ignoring the two males though everyone gasped when she said this and looked at Aster seeing if he would confirm or deny this. Aster glared at the young girl and didn’t reply though the large blush he had was more than enough to confirm Tiana’s question.

            “Something did happen!” Abdima exclaimed.

            “Nothing happened!” Aster cried out but it was too late. Everyone was trying to bombard Aster with questions and find out what had happened while Aster just stewed and tried to control his burning blush.

            “Okay Rabbit, you have to tell us or we won’t leave you alone and I’m a 16 year old teenage girl. I can be your worst nightmare. So spill.” Tiana threatened grabbing Asters shirt. Aster cringed when he thought about how she could act and really didn’t want to deal with that or with the others bothering him but he especially did not want Pitch or Onyx to find out, he didn’t know why but he had a bad feeling about them.

            “Fine I’ll tell ya. Noisy buggers. Don’t tell Pitch or Onyx though, it’s bad enough you all will know, don’t need them to know.” Aster replied prying Tiana’s hands off his shirt and once he made sure they had all agreed not to tell, began to explain what had happened though he did keep certain things out mainly the vehicle that he had helped activate.

            “Alright so I waited for the prince to come out and once I saw he was coming out I hid and practiced what I was going to say. But when I looked back, he was gone and while I tried to find out where he went, he showed up behind me and tried to keep me ‘captive’ but I just flipped him and pinned him, then he pinned me, bugger actually almost had me. But he soon gave up and allowed me to ask some questions if he could ask me some questions. By the way the prince’s name is Jack and he's 8,300 years old.” Aster explained. The others were shocked.

            “What?!”

            “He’s how old?”

            “How iz zhat possible?”

            “His name is Jack?” Everyone stopped talking at looked at Porc.

            “We just found out he’s over 8,000 years old and you’re asking about his name?” Abdima asked smacking his head.

            “Ow! Hey I’m just wondering why his name sounds so normal, I mean this is really old culture so excuse me if I find it kind of weird.” He replied rubbing his head.

            “It’s a nickname. It’s easier to say than his actual name, trust me I tried. Anyway then we climbed on top of this statue thing that towered over the whole city. Once up there we talked a bit until the feathered shelia, Anna or Tooth I have no idea he called her both, showed up and said that Jack had to leave and I had to return here by the King’s orders. So she kind of gave us a ride to across the bridge. Then we talked a bit and that’s it.” Aster said hoping they woulden’t ask for more details. Tiana stared at him and studied his face, after a minute of studying him she suddenly shook her head.

            “No that’s not all, something happened when you were dropped off. Spill it or teenage tantrum.” She threatened. Aster sighed, _they are never going to let this go_.

            “Fine you evil little shelia, so maybe he might have, possibly, kissed me, okay goodnight!” Aster blurted out trying to rush out of the area but was stopped by North’s massive arm. “Oof! Let me go North!”

            “Nyet. You are to sit back down and tell us more.” He said forcing Aster to sit back down.

            “Nothing to tell ya mate, now let me leave, I got to get up early.” Aster replied struggling to leave.

            “Nothing to talk about! You kissed a prince! And not just any prince, the only prince! The child of the King who had ordered us out and was hiding something. The prince that you were told to get closer to so that you can find out that secret. Plus let’s not forget he’s over 8,000 years old. So I say there is something to talk about!” Abdima cried out tempted to shake Aster. None of them had a problem with homosexuality even if their generations don’t approve of it but the one thing that they did have a problem with is what would happen to Aster when they left this place and Jack if he fell for the prince. Especially given the plan that they were hoping to put in action with Aster’s help.

            “Look there is nothing to talk about. He kissed me and then left, it probably means nothing, it’s most likely a cultural thing. I was going to check the Journal but you noisy buggers woulden’t let me.” Aster said hoping it convinced them and they’ll let him go.

            “Fine, then read the Journal and tell us if it’s a cultural thing.” Tiana said crossing her arms. Aster glared but relented and pulled out the Journal opening it to a random page. He took a minute of reading the page and pretending that he was trying to translate the page on cultures, when really the page was talking about where Atlantis could be found.

            “A’right, it says here that within the Atlanten culture a kiss from a royal is to show a sign of trust and newfound friendship to a new acquaintance. So you see its nothing but a cultural thing and tomorrow when I meet up with him, I’ll explain it him, now can I leave?” Aster lied hoping to leave and digest what had happened with Jack. Tiana studied him again and narrowed her eyes.

            “So you’re seeing him again?”

            “Yes, he wants to know more about our world and I want to know more about his and besides didn’t you all want to know what the King was hiding?” Aster replied.

            “Yeah, but you sure it’s a cultural thing and not a date?” Tiana asked trying to get Aster to confess that the kiss was something more but Aster knew what she was trying to do.

            “It’s not a date, he’s going to show me around. In fact how about you all join us and visit the city? This way you can all get to know the culture of these people as well as see how beautiful this land is. So what do you say?” Aster answered crossing his arms and trying to show an indifference face. The others glanced at each other and all agreed that they would go although Cupcake was staying with Pitch and Onyx to try and fix radio communications which Aster was thankful for. “Great, I’ll be meeting Jack in the morning so make sure to get up early, night.” Aster said.

            “Vait! Don’t you vant to eat before going to sleep Bunny?” North asked as Aster moved away.

            “No thanks mate. I’m not hungry and I didn’t really sleep that much you know with the fire and crash so I’m just going to rest. See you all tomorrow.” Aster called back moving quickly so that they don’t ask him anymore questions. Once Aster was out of sight though the group burst out in conversation.

            “You think he was telling the truth?” Abdima asked.

            “Hell no, Dima. At least I don’t think he was telling the truth.” Tiana answered unsure.

            “We can’t ever know for sure, I mean none of us know the language so we can’t translate the Journal and see if he is lying.” Porc said.

            “Iz true, ve may never know.” North stated.

            “Well maybe we’ll see something tomorrow, anyway I’m going to go get dinner ready.” Phil said before also leaving to get the food and start distributing it.

            “Does it really matter if Aster was lying?” Cupcake asked putting out another cigarette.

            “It’s not the fact that Aster may be lying or the fact that he kissed another guy. The fact is what if Aster falls for him and if that happens then what’ll happen. The prince isn’t going to leave and Aster isn’t going to stay here especially once he gets involved with the plan and helps us get out of here. This won’t end well and there’s no way for us to avoid it other than telling Aster and Pitch already ordered us not to reveal anything to him or we risk losing our share and none of us want that right?” Abdima explained looking everyone in the eye.

            “I know Dima but do you think Aster will help us?” Tiana asked.

            “I don’t know.” Abdima answered.

            “Vell, how about ve talk about something else, ja? Like vhat it vill be like to see zhe city tomorrow.” North suggested trying to ignore the bad feeling he felt whenever the plan was mentioned. As the group started to discuss what they would see, Aster was able to see that his tent had actually survived and been moved a little bit away from camp which was just fine with him. Aster entered his tent and flopped down face first into his pillow. Aster stayed there for a few minutes before he moved his head to the side and began to analyze what had happened with Jack. With the thought of how Jack’s lips felt against his, Aster’s blush would return full force and make him squirm trying not to grin like an idiot. _That little galah…_ Was all Aster could think as he remembered Jack leaving before Aster could even respond or even question him about it. _At least I’ll see him tomorrow…_ Aster started to close his eyes when a realization hit him making him sit up. “I’m seeing him tomorrow with the others…Fuck.” He whispered gripping his hair and groaning as he laid back down to sleep. Soon though he drifted off to sleep and as did the rest of the camp except for two people who were in the shadows of some rocks away from the camp.

            “Sir you called for me?” The first voice asked addressing the other figure that was blending into the shadows surrounding him.

            “Yes I did Onyx. I need to know how many of our guns survived.” The second voice answered.

            “All of them except for one of the trucks which was destroyed but we still have plenty.” Onyx reported.

            “Good so everything is ready for when we go after the crystal and everyone knows their role?” They asked.

            “Yes everything is ready and everyone knows their role but we still don’t know where it is Pitch and what are we going to do about the natives?” Onyx answered a bit concern with how they’ll achieve their goal.

            “Aster should be getting that missing information for us and if not we do have plan b. As for the natives, we have guns, they don’t and if Aster can’t get the information plan b involves a certain someone that will guarantee the natives’ cooperation.” Pitch stated moving out of the shadows.

            “What makes you think they would cooperate? And who do you plan on using?” Onyx asked crossing her arms.

            “They’ll cooperate. After all, what's an empire without its royals? Especially it’s precious Prince. You’re free to go.” Pitch answered with a sinister grin before waving Onyx off. Onyx bowed her head and left with only a second of hesitation leaving Pitch alone. Once she had left his view Pitch thought about the young looking prince. The Prince really looked like a boy but then again he did seem to be in charge of the guards which mean he was also a fierce warrior and Pitch doubted that he would go down quietly. Then he thought about how the Prince had basically ignored all of them and only focused on Aster. This memory made Pitch clench his fists barely keeping his temper down. _Just what made the rabbit so special, he’s not the one in charge nor is he the one that should be having the attention of those in higher status._

He had given most of his life to the Queen’s army and had almost given his life to it when he had agreed to guard the camp that held some of the most despicable men in history. Pitch was a high ranking general that was known for his ruthlessness and so was granted the honor of guarding the camp and Pitch was happy to accept the position. Though one day the men that were supposed to help him guard the camp were tricked into opening one of the gates and being forced inside prompting Pitch to open the gates and enter to try and get the men out but it was too late. They had been killed and soon descended on Pitch beating him within an inch of his life before help arrived but Pitch was never the same. He became more cruel and preferred to stick to the shadows and not speak with anyone. Though there is no mark of the beating on him physically it left a mark mentally and he may never recover from it. Not many know of Pitch’s past, only De Luna and Alder Bunnymund since they were old friends and they hoped that Pitch would recover and so Pitch hid what the damage had done to his psyche just to make sure they weren’t suspicious.

Pitch stared at the shadows around him feeling calmer now that he was in his element and soon he would have the crystal and the Prince. Nothing would go wrong, he would make sure of that and make sure that that idiot Aussie would be out of the way. He would either join them or rot here. Pitch moved out of the shadows and returned to camp ready to go to sleep so he’ll be fresh tomorrow to make sure everything was ready. As he laid down and prepared to drift off his mind was dominated by the past once more making his sleep filled with blood and darkness as it always was every night.

* * *

 

            Morning soon arrived and Aster awoke with a low groan as he stretched his back out and started to change his clothes though it wasn’t really that much of a difference from what he was wearing before. He wore cargo shorts, a tight wife beaters, and dark leather sandals. Once he was dressed and had his hair tied behind his neck with a piece of leather, he left the tent and hurried to get to the bridge hoping the others would sleep in and not accompany him and Jack. Yet as he exited the cave he saw the others already waiting though Porc was leaning on Phil’s thigh asleep, yet as soon as he saw Aster he moved his leg making Porc fall to the ground effectively waking him up though he did begin cursing in his native language.

            “Hello Bunny! About time you woke up, ve have been vaiting for you, vhat took you so long? I thought bunnies’ vere quick, no?” North bellowed way too cheerful for such an early morning.

            “Not a bunny mate. How long have you all been up and why?” Aster asked as he got closer and saw that everyone had also changed their clothes. Tiana was wearing a light green tank top and some dark purple shorts. Abdima wore a loose black wife beater like Aster and black cargo shorts whose pockets bulged out a bit making Aster worry about the explosives he may be carrying. North wore a dark red shirt and tan cargo shorts while Phil also wore something similar but wore it in various shades of grays. Porc wore something similar to Abdima but in dark brown shades.

            “We all got up early to insure you didn’t leave without us rabbit, were we wrong to assume you may leave without us?” Tiana answered with a light smirk.

            “I wasn’t going to leave without ya, I would have liked to explain to Jack that you were coming along but since you’re here I can’t do that, now can I?” Aster replied before moving past her and moving toward the bridge to wait for Jack. He wondered what he was going to tell him but before he could think any further a loud familiar squawk and laugh reached his ears. Aster looked up and saw Jack’s white hair in the distance as he rode atop of one of the birds from yesterday but he also saw two more shapes following him. _Who is that with him?_ But before he could think about who they could be they were soon upon them and landed in front of the group. Once the dust had settled Aster saw that it was Anna from yesterday and the other male from the first day.

            “Hi Aster!” Jack called out as he climbed off of the massive bird.

            “Hey Jack, morning.” Aster replied as he moved toward him.

            “Well I see you brought some people too.” Jack said with a grin as he got closer.

            Aster glanced back at the group and saw that they were staring wide eye at the large birds, Aster chuckled and turned back to look at Jack. “Yeah, they wanted to see the city too as well as officially meet you. I hope that’s okay?” Aster replied with a light smirk.

            “It’s no problem Aster, I would be happy to show them the city and besides I brought some people of my own.” He said gesturing for his friends to come closer. “Aster this is Anna or Tooth as I call her. You meet her yesterday.” He said gesturing to Anna who had her arms crossed and gave a small wave, so Aster gave her a small nod. Aster saw that she had some different feathers in her hair and her outfit was covered in more feathers than before as well as having on more gold jewelry than before, obviously this was more of a casual outfit that the one she wore yesterday. “And you may have seen him yesterday but weren’t really introduced to is Μορφέας or Morpheus. He doesn’t really speak so don’t be offended if he doesn’t talk to you.” He said gesturing to the other man who was still dressed similar to what he wore yesterday. The man waved at him and smile showing that he was pleased to meet him. Aster couldn't help but smile at the man, he just seemed so friendly and calm.

            “Nice to meet ya mate. So you’re named after the god of dreams, basically the sandman huh? Hey uh mate do you mind if I call ya Sandy? It’s just easier and you just remind me of the sandman. ” Aster asked. The man beamed and nodded obviously liking the nickname. While they were doing introductions the rest of the group came closer to talk to the others. Aster soon remembered that he had to introduce his own group and quickly moved to rectify that. “Agh, almost forgot. Uh guys this is Jack, Anna, and Sandy.” Aster said gesturing to the three in front of him.

            “Hello, you can all just call me Tooth, I don’t mind. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” Anna said giving a slight bow while Sandy just smiled and waved at them.

            “Nice to meet Aster’s friends and fellow explorers. I hope you enjoy your visit to the city today, I’m sure you will find it enriching.” Jack greeted with a wide grin.

            “Right so um, these are my crew members. Tiana, the young one, is the head of engineering and head mechanic. Abdima, the one in black, is our demolition expert. Porc, the one in brown, is our Geology and Excavation expert. Phil, the large one in gray, is our cook. Lastly is North, the very large one in red, is our doctor. They are very excited to see the city.” Aster stated and moved aside so that both groups can greet each other. As they all said hello, Aster noticed Tooth narrow her eyes and glare at Porc as he moved toward her.

            “Didn’t I punch you yesterday?” She asked crossing her arms as he stopped in front of her.

            “Maybe, all I remember was your beautiful eyes that shine like pure Amethyst. “ He answered with a grin. Aster saw that Tooth’s eye was twitching and her fists were becoming clenched but before he could intervene, Jack jumped in.

            “Whoa, calm down Tooth Fairy, we don’t want him to lose another tooth do we?” Jack said as he placed a hand on her forearm.

            “Maybe I do and don’t call me the Tooth Fairy Jack makes me feel so strange.” She replied but calmed down.

            “Why does he call you the Tooth Fairy?” Tiana asked.

            “She once got in a fight with one of the older guards and knocked out a tooth. I was only around a few hundred years old while she was already in her thousands, anyway one of the guards had brought me a book of fairy tales that mentioned the tooth fairy and how she collected lost teeth. So when I saw that she had made the guard lose a tooth, I started to call her the tooth fairy and soon shortened it to Tooth which just made her fascination with teeth even better.” Jack answered snickering as Tooth swatted his head.

            “So I like teeth, it’s not that strange. You have a fascination with frost and snow. That’s strange.” She stated with a faint blush. Sandy just stood to the side and silently laughed.

            “Oh like I’m the only one with strange fascinations? Sandy is obsessed with sand and fossils.” Jack replied.

            “How about we finish this conversation later after we have shown the others the city. Come on we should leave, the market should be open by now.” Tooth said gesturing to the bridge.

            “Fine, come on guys lets go. We’ll be going by foot, okay?” Jack said before grabbing Aster’s forearm and pulling him to the bridge though Aster tried to get him to slow down. The others just shrugged and followed already beginning to talk about their lives and what brought them here. Soon enough Aster and Jack were a couple feet ahead away from everyone else.

            “So how was your sleep, Aster? I hope you had a good rest.” Jack asked giving a small smile.

            “It was fine mate, had some good dreams.” _Mainly about you, but no way in hell am I telling you about them._ “How was your rest?” Aster asked.

            Jack shrugged, “Fine.” He stated though his eyes darkened a bit.

            “I doubt that mate. What happened?” Aster asked seeing that the man was hiding that he was upset.

            “Nothing, just a nightmare. Don’t worry.” Jack answered not looking him in the eye. Aster grabbed his arm and made him stop.

            “Come on mate. Tell me what the nightmare was about. Once you do it won’t bother you anymore, trust me.” Aster stated, hoping the man would see that he was being sincere. Jack looked down and chewed at his lip wondering if it would be a good idea to tell Aster about the dream. Finally he stopped and looked up into Aster’s eyes and saw that he was worried about him as well as some other emotion that he couldn't really decipher. Jack sighed and looked back down crossing his arms.

            “Well, the dream started out like it normally would. Me, flying around in the above world and playing in the snow but soon the white snow started to become tainted. It became completely black and I soon found myself back in my own land running as fire began to consume the island and people lay on the ground dead. But the big thing that I see is a dark figure and within his hand was a crystal similar to mine but much bigger. It consumed the crystal and soon the whole land was dead. My father, Tooth, Sandy, and…you, all dead.” Jack said slowly trembling as he explained his dream. Before Aster could question his decision, he pulled Jack in and hugged him. As he held him, Aster whispered calming words, not even think about what he was saying. While Aster held Jack, he noticed that the rest of the group was getting closer and Aster knew that they would bombard him with questions so he slowly moved Jack until they were hidden by the foliage that was bordering the end of the bridge.

            “Jack, it’s okay, it was just a nightmare.” Aster stated once they were sufficiently hidden.

            “No, it’s not okay Aster. This was more than a nightmare, this felt real.” Jack cried out clutching Aster’s shirt.

            “It won’t happen Jackie, I’ll make sure it won’t happen. You just have to believe in me.” Aster told him clutching him closer. After a minute of silence, Jack slowly nodded.

            “Okay.” Was all Jack said. They stood there in silence just enjoying each other’s presence, until several voices invaded the quiet space surrounding them.

            “Jack? Jack?”

            “Aster? Jack? Vhere did you go?”

            “Hey Rabbit! You better not have left without us?!”

            Aster rolled his eyes but stepped back from Jack, who after a bit of hesitation also let go of Aster and moved back slightly blushing at what had happened, “Come on mate. Let’s let them know we’re fine before they send out a search party.” Aster said grabbing his hand and picking his way back to the road. As they pulled themselves out of the bushes they had pulled the attention of the whole group. Once they had straightened up, Aster could see a variety of different expressions on everyone’s face. Ranging from surprise and suspicion, as well as a matching pair of smirks from Tiana and Tooth.

            “So why were you guys in the bushes?” Tiana asked smirking.

            “Yes Jack why were you in the bushes?” Tooth asked also smirking

            Both males blushed and looked away from each other. “Nothing happened you crazy shelias. I asked Jack to show me this flower that I had seen yesterday, I didn’t get a chance to really study it and since we were going to wait for you guys, I figured it was a good chance for him to show me.” Aster stated hoping they believed him.

            “Yeah, he said he liked the colors and it wasn’t like we were doing anything but waiting for you.” Jack said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. “Come on lets go, we don’t want to miss them pulling in the ξιφίας αστακός [3].” Jack stated. The girls looked at them before shrugging.

            “Fine, let’s go.” They both said at the same time. They both looked at each other in surprise before smiling and continuing down the road deep in conversation. The others just glanced at them before shrugging and following them. Jack moved to follow once the others had passed them but a hand on his arm stopped him. Jack turned to ask why Aster stopped him when he suddenly felt a pair of soft lips touch his. He gave out a sound of surprise but soon kissed Aster back, and all too soon the kiss ended. Jack opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them, and looked up at a smirking Aster. As he started to get back to his senses, he realized that Aster had his hands on his waist and on the back of his neck while he had his hands on either sides of Aster’s neck. Jack slowly slid his hands down onto Asters chest while Aster put his hands on Jack’s lower back. Before either one could speak though Tiana and Tooth were calling out for them to catch up and so they reluctantly separated and followed the group while Aster maintained his smirk and Jack looked down with a bright blush on his pale face. _He’s going to kill me._ Was what both men thought as they walked side by side, their hands lightly brushing.

* * *

 

            Soon enough the group arrived at the market and what a sight it was. The market was filled with people who were very colorful and diverse which just made the market even more incredible. The group soon separated and began to explore while Jack explained to Aster what each of the stalls were and how his people all carried crystals around their necks but could do a variety of things with them though they are limited to the four different seasons and  5 elements. Each person was more in tune with a certain element or season, like Jack was more in tune to Winter like all members of the royal family. That’s why whenever he uses his crystal there’s frost designs. For Tooth its wind and when she uses her crystal it has feathered designs like from birds. For Sandy though he is something special and rare, connected to the element of spirit and when he uses his crystal it can take the shape of anything that’s on his mind which is what he uses to communicate rather than speak. Aster was amazed by this information and wrote down notes as Jack talked. He couldn't believe that each person was in tune to a piece of nature which just showed how this culture was able to become so connected with the earth.

            While Jack explained this to Aster and led him to the docks, Tooth was showing Tiana, North, and Abdima the various booths and what each booth had to offer. Phil and Porc were on their own with Sandy exploring the booths although Phil was babysitting Porc and making sure he didn’t hit on any of the local girls and end up getting punched again. Soon enough Aster and Jack arrived at the docks and Aster watched as a few men were in the middle of water spearing for fish while wearing stilts. A few other men were a top of some ruins and pulling up some nets that contained some weird looking fish that were a mix between a lobster and a swordfish. One of the men waved down at Jack and tossed the creature down toward them. The thing landed in Aster’s arm and instantly started to squirm around almost hitting Aster in the head as it floundered around. Jack burst out laughing and grabbed the creature and bit into the back of the fish, which instantly went limp. The other men who were laughing at Aster tossed down a bag to place the creature in. Jack thank them and placed the creature in the leather bag before handing it over to Aster to hold.

            “How did you do that mate?” Aster asked as the bag was placed over his shoulder.

            “This species has a weakness on their spine that’s really soft and one you hit it or bit into it it’s instantly killed. Now you said your doctor’s name is Porc right?” Jack answered with a smirk as he led him away.

            “Uh no mate, he’s North.”

            “He’s up north?”

            “No that’s his name.”

            “His name is a direction?”

            “Well that’s his last name. And what we all call him. His actual name is Nicholas.” Aster answered as they crossed a narrow plank to enter the main market. Jack turned toward him and walked backwards.

            “So his name is Nicholas North but you call him North. Do all your doctors have directional names like South, East, and West?” He asked.

            “No. I mean maybe but I doubt it. Look ours is just that and who knows what the others are like. Mate can you please face forward before you hit something!” Aster answered making Jack smirk but turn around and talk to him over his shoulder.

            “So they aren’t named after directions? Then why is North?” Jack asked a bit confused.

            “No they aren’t and it’s just North’s luck, like anyone else.” Aster answered getting a bit annoyed at this point. “Mate can we stop talking about this, it’s getting a bit annoying.”

            “Well you’re confusing me. Oh! Let’s go there! They have great sweets.” Jack replied before taking off into the crowd like a hyper child. Aster ran off after him passing by the others who all started to laugh as Aster called out for Jack to come back.

            “Looks like Jack saw the sweets booth.” Tooth stated as they stopped in front of a booth to watch Aster catch up to Jack slightly out of breathe. “He always gets excited and hyper when he sees it.”

            “Really? Why?” Abdima asked.

            “Well his mother used to always take him but once she…died. Well no one took him and his father didn’t approve of him eating sweets and really I don’t either but he always smiled when he got a sweet so I bargained with him and I get him a sweet once a month if he trains.” She answered watching as Jack explained what the various sweets were.

            “If he trains?” North asked sizing up the scrawny teen.

            “He’s one, if not our, best warrior that’s why he’s captain of the guards. He’s been training his whole life and so far the only one to beat him is Sandy and Aster. I’ve only come close to beating him once when he was sick and half delirious.” Tooth answered. As they started to move though Tooth was suddenly called. “I’ll be right back, just some business about the King.” She told them before going towards two guards that were standing off to the side. While they waited Tiana noticed that the both they had stopped at was for tattoos and that there was currently a client being worked on.

            “Wow, look at all the tattoo’s Dima.” She said studying the different designs the artist had on the walls.

            “Don’t even think about it. Your father would kill me if we came back and you had a tattoo.” Abdima said crossing his arms.

            “He woulden’t know if you don’t tell him.”

            “He’ll see it.”

            “Not if it’s on my as-”

            “Tiana!”

            “I’m kidding. Fine. I won’t get one, at least until I’m older.” She relented.

* * *

 

            “Jack you’re not getting any sweets. You’ll end up super hyper and just get bad dreams. Come on you said you wanted to eat so let’s go.” Aster stated tugging on Jack’s arm to get him away from the sweet booth. Jack tried to plant his feet but Aster had superior strength so he just lifted him up and placed him on his shoulder and started to walk away. Jack pouted and waved goodbye to the woman in the booth who waved back and laughed at the display along with other customers who were glad their prince had found someone that allowed him to be as carefree as he used to be.

            “Jack! Why are you on some guy’s shoulder? Lose a bet?” A young voice asked. Aster came to a stop and looked down while Jack twisted around and tried to see who it was.

            “Oh Jamie. What are you doing here?” Jack asked. Aster looked down at the kid, Jamie apparently, he had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He looked to be around 12 years old and was carrying around a side leather pouch that had leaves painted on it in various reds, yellows, and browns.

            “I’m getting some fruits and vegetables for mom. You didn’t answer my question though. Why are you on some guy’s shoulder? He’s not kidnapping you right?” He answered eyeing Aster suspiciously.

            “Oi! Would I really kidnap a royal in the middle of a crowded market? Woulden’t that be really dumb of me?” Aster stated shifting Jack around a bit since his hip was digging into his shoulders.

            “Well maybe. I don’t know if your smart or not.” Jamie said blankly. Aster gaped at him while Jack started cackling.

            “Nice one Jamie. And no he isn’t kidnapping me. He's just taking me away from the sweets.” Jack told him once he’d gotten his breathe back.

            “Oh okay. But shouldn’t he let you down now? Unless he’s your σύντροφος [4] like mom and dad were. Is he?” Jamie asked tilting his head to the side. Jack spluttered and started to squirm trying to get down. Aster didn’t know what the word meant but knew that it apparently freaked Jack out. Aster grabbed Jack off of his shoulder and lowered him down.

            “No Jamie! He isn’t my… σύντροφος.” Jack cried out.

            “Then why are you blushing?” He asked pointing at Jacks face.

            “I’m not!”

            “Are too!”

            “Am not!”

            “Are too!”

            “Am-” But before Jack could continue he was interrupted by Aster.

            “I thought you were over 8,000 years old, frostbite. You’re arguing with a kid about whether you’re blushing or not, kind of brings ya age down a bit doesn’t it?”

            “Jack likes to sink down to my level and pretend he’s a kid since he didn’t have a normal childhood. So who are you?” Jaime said.

            “Names Aster Bunnymund mate. Nice ta meet ya.” Aster stated holding a hand out. Jaime slowly raised a hand and shook Aster’s offered hand.

            “You’re from the surface world right?”

            “That’s right.”

            “You don’t hang out with a lot of kids do you?”

            “Um, not really. How’d you know?”

            “How you introduced yourself, if you’re around kids a lot you would at least crouch down closer to my level and not shake my hand like we made a deal.” When Jamie said this Jack burst out laughing at Aster’s shocked face. “Don’t worry, Jack could teach you how to be around kids that way you know. Oh I have to go, it’s almost lunch time and mom will kill me if I don’t get home on time. Bye Jack! Bye Mr. Bunny!” Jamie called out as he took off home waving a goodbye behind him.

            “Bye Jaime! Say hi to your mother for me!” Jack called out waving after the young kid as he moved through the crowd. “Ah, I love that kid.” Jack said before turning toward Aster and leading him down a road.

            “Did he call me Mr. Bunny?” Aster asked still a bit confused about what happened.

            “Yes he did, he just shortened it. It’s easier for a kid. Don’t worry, I’m sure he likes you. You know he’s my first believer.” Jack said as they slowly walked along the shoreline.

            “What do you mean by that mate?” Aster asked hooking his arm through Jack’s.

            “When I was around 14, everyone saw me as the prince. Someone that they had to treat differently just because they were born into a royal family. They saw me as the lost little boy who lost their mother and their father lost their eyesight, the guards’ woulden’t let me out of their sight and when I was able to escape them everyone was afraid to approach me so I was just ignored. One day I iced a piece of road and a kid that was carrying a piece of wood slipped and sled down the iced roadway. When they reached the bottom they jumped up and down in excitement holding a white tooth. They looked up and saw me standing at the beginning of the road and knew that I had done it. Their smiled got even bigger and they raced to the top of the road and hugged me. As they hugged me they stared to chatter a mile a minute. I don’t even remember what they said because all I was able to think about was how this one kid finally saw me and accepted me. He had even hugged me which no one did. It was the best day of my life. After that everyone saw me and I always made sure to come to the market and talk to the people especially that one kid.” Jack explained with a fond smile.

            “That kid was Jaime huh?” Aster stated with a soft smile.

            “Yeah, he was maybe 5 or 6 years old.” Jack confirmed.

            “I hope you don’t mind me asking but how does your aging work, cause you’re over 8,000 and Jaime is probably less so how does it work?” Aster asked.

            “Well I’m not entirely sure, I think our crystals have something to do with it but I’m not sure. That information was lost to us ages ago, sorry.” Jack answered resting his head on Aster’s arm.

            “That’s alright mate.” Aster reassured him. A comfortable silence descended over them as they continued to walk along the shore. “Jack, could I talk to you about something?” Aster asked.

            “Oh course Aster.” Jack answered. He led them to sit on a worn out ruin. Once they were situated Aster turned toward Jack so that he could maintain eye contact with him.

            “Jack, I’ve got to ask. Why did you kiss me yesterday?” He asked and he felt Jack tense up next to him and blush.

            “I really do like you Aster and even though we’ve only known each other for about a day I feel close to you and like I could talk to you and not feel judgement. That and you kind of did some courting behavior.” Jack answered and tried to avert his eyes as his blush grew.

            “Wait. What courting behavior?” Aster asked a bit shocked. He didn’t even realize the culture had courting rules.

            “Well if a suitor wanted to court someone, they had to defeat the oldest sibling in combat either with weapons or hand to hand. Then the intended shows the suitor something special and a hobby of theirs and if they are truly interested they will join in the hobby and then they would give the one they’re courting something precious. Finally if the intended accepts the courtship and wants to be exclusive they will give a gesture of affection like a kiss…I know that it probably isn’t like that in your culture but you hit every button that I was taught to obey and I just reacted but I really do like you Aster.” Jack explained turning a bright red after he finished explaining. Aster stared at him and tried to absorb what he had just been told. He couldn't believe that he had been hitting every piece of the courtship perfectly and without meaning to and if he was honest with himself, he was proud of that. He especially liked that Jack liked him back and if he was being really honest with himself he was thinking of staying.

            “Its fine Jackie, I feel the same way actually and I never thought that this would happen to me. I thought I would die alone surrounded by my books and my bunny but I came here and meet you and your world and you really changed me. For that I’m grateful, I just worry I’m not good enough for you.” Aster confessed with a small smile. Jack gave him a blinding smile and lunged at him bringing him into a tight hug. Before he could say anything back though Tooth’s voice caught in their ears.

            “Jack! Aster! Time for dinner!”

            Both men looked up shocked that it was night already having believed that it was at the most late afternoon. “Guess we should get going, maybe we could cook your catch.” Jack said as he stood up. Aster also stood up with a low groan and wrinkled his nose at the smell coming from the bag in his hip.

            “As long as it tastes good mate and isn’t meat that’s fine.” Aster replied as they moved to join the others that were standing on the hill above them.

            “Well we don’t really eat meat, mostly fruits and vegetables and seafood of course.” Jack said just as they reached the top. Once they had joined the others, they entered a small building that appeared to be a restaurant. They all sat down together and started to talk about their day and what they had seen. Though the food was very odd, it was actually very taste considering it was their first time trying it. Too soon however everyone had eaten their full and started to get drowsy which meant it was time to head back to camp. It took them twice as long to get back since they didn’t walk with any hurry but soon they arrived at the cave opening and were saying their goodbyes until only Aster and Jack were left alone.

            “Guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Aster asked with a lazy smile.

            “Yes you defiantly will, and we’ll talk more about what happened at the beach right?” Jack answered with his own lazy smile.

            “Definitely mate, you can count on it.” Aster stated giving Jack a small peck on the lips.

            “Good. Till tomorrow…Kangaroo.” Jack replied before vanishing into the surrounding foliage. Aster took a minute to realize what he had called him.

            “What did you call me you, you bloody git?!” He yelled out at the surrounding area but the only answer he received was a light laugh being carried by the wind. Aster growled but let it go, at least till tomorrow when he could confront him about it. _Till tomorrow then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope y'all liked this monster chapter and hoped you like Jaime. Also I hope you all liked Pitch's backstory and hope it was acceptable. Now I will be going to San Antonio next Monday and will be staying till Friday, I will be taking my laptop and I will try to update while I'm there especially considering that next week hold some big updates for the story. I also want to thank everyone that gave me advice on the romance thing since I have no experience except what I've read about, so thank you! Okay so I hope you all liked it and I will try to update as soon as I can, so till next time!  
> 1\. αεροπόρος = Flyer  
> 2\. δόντια’s= Teeth's  
> 3\. ξιφίας αστακός= Swordfish Lobster  
> 4\. σύντροφος =Mate


	15. The Day of Last Explorations Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm back from my trip and it was awesome and if any of y'all are in Texas y'all should go to San Antonio Six Flags and ride the Iron Rattler and the Batman Ride which is the first 4D coaster and it was awesome. So I'm so sorry that I didn't update but just so all of y'all know this story is coming to a close soon. Any way on with the story!

As Aster moved back into the camp site all he could think about was what had happened at the beach and how quickly he was falling for the young man. How quickly he was falling for Jack should have scared him and made him more cautious but for the first time in his life he felt like he truly belonged. Once Aster’s grandfather had died it confirmed that he was alone. He had lost his whole family and he didn’t have any friends or close relationships. He enjoyed his solitude but he had to admit that he missed being close to someone on an emotional and physical level. He had a few one night stands but they never stayed the night and Aster didn’t really mind but now that he’s met Jack? He wants to be with him in every way, he wanted to stand by his side and support him in helping his people and he wanted to be a part of these people because they remind him of his own history. Aster should be scared at just how much he wanted to be with Jack but really what was he giving up? He had no family. No other relationships. No job. And really the only thing that he would really miss was Sophie but he trusted Mr. De Luna to care for her or at least find her a loving home. He has already fulfilled his lifetime goal of finding Atlantis and that’s what he had based his whole life around, finding the lost empire. He accomplished something that a lot of people have not been able to do, achieve their dreams. Now Aster has a new dream; to be with Jack. He wants to spend his life with him, through thick or thin, he just wants that connection that he already feels to last for a lifetime. _Tomorrow. I’ll tell Jack what I decided tomorrow._

            Once Aster was certain of his decision, he avoided the others and their questions and went straight to his tent wanting to go asleep so that he could wake up early and meet up with Jack alone. As he entered his tent, he didn’t notice how everyone had moved away and were meeting with Pitch.

            “Did you all learn anything useful?” He asked leaning against one of the walls.

            “Not really. We saw the market place and a bit of the island and it really seems that the only way off it through that bridge.” Abdima answered crossing his arms and leaning against a large boulder.

            “What about boats?” He asked.

            “The whole island is basically a waterfall, they won’t be able to escape.” Porc said.

            “What about the bird things?” Tiana asked with a soft voice. Pitch sharply turned toward her and narrowed his eyes.

            “What bird things?” He asked with a slight growl making her take a small step back in slight fear. She bit her lip and hesitated to tell Pitch about the birds that she had seen and asked Tooth about. She knew that if she told him, he would do something to make sure that they couldn't access them and she feared just how far he will go to ensure his plan went off without a hitch. She didn’t want Tooth and her birds to get hurt since she was starting to get close to the woman, which she knew she shouldn’t have done. Pitch saw that she was hesitating and so he moved toward her basically looming over her until her back hit the rock wall. “I will ask again. What bird things?” He growled out baring his teeth.

            Tiana gulped and hesitantly started to explain, “When we went to meet Jack, the prince, he arrived with two other people, the woman and male we saw with him the first day, they each arrived on these large bird like creatures that were able to support them and carry them anywhere. They look kind of like hummingbirds mixed with eagle. The woman, Tooth, told me that she trained them and worked with them to help the people in Atlantis but she’s the one that controls them. She even has a special place that houses them.” Tiana stopped with wide eyes realizing what she had just revealed. _Please forgive me Tooth._

            “Where?”

            She tipped her head down and closed her eyes ashamed of what she had revealed. “Behind the place, they’re basically in a small palace that has some ledges for them to rest. It isn’t guarded since the guards are focused on the King and know that Tooth is the only one that goes there.”

            “How many are there?”

            “5 adults and 5 babies.”

            “How large are they?”

            “The adults are very large with a wingspan of 15 feet and the babies are about the size of hummingbirds but a bit bigger.” Pitch grabbed her chin and lifted it up so that he could look into her eyes. She tried to jerk her head away but he just tightened his grip ignoring the commotion going on behind him. He searched her eyes making sure that she was telling the truth and saw that she was telling the truth as well as had a bit of fear in her eyes. He released her and moved back. Once he had turned away he saw that Onyx had stopped Abdima from moving forward to help Tiana by pinning him to the ground and twisting his arm around.

            “Release him Onyx. We can’t have him injured.” He ordered in a bored voice moving back to lean against the opposite wall. Onyx nodded and release Abdima moving to stand next to Pitch. North moved to help Abdima up and make sure no permanent damage was done before he left to make sure Tiana was okay. “So now we need to make sure that those birds are disabled as well as making sure the Prince is alone.”

            “What are you going to do to the birds?” Phil asked quietly.

            “You’re not going to kill the right?” Tiana asked.

            “Don’t worry. I’m not going to kill them. Just capture them so that they can’t be used. We have some nets that will do well in holding them and you will be helping us Tiana, to get to them and make sure that the woman doesn’t come and stop us. Once we have the birds caught it should be easy to get into the palace and confront the King.” Pitch answered. 

            “Vhat about Jack?” North asked.

            Pitch stayed quiet for the moment trying to come up with a response that won’t reveal his full plan for the young prince. “Hopefully Aster will be able to get information from him and keep him distracted from what we will be doing.”

            “And if he doesn’t?” Abdima asked.

            “Well what a better way to get the King to talk than with a hostage.” He answered deadpanned. As he said this there were many cries of surprise from the group, many objecting to it. “Oh be quiet! You all knew what you were signing up for!”

            “Yes, ve knew but zhat vas before ve saw zhat zhere vere people still living down here!” North cried out.

            “No one will get hurt, especially the prince. It’s a bluff but the King doesn’t know that. This has to be done so that we can get the money that we were promised and really you all were only in this for the money. So what is more important to you? Your greed or your sympathy for people that you have just meet? Keep in mind that your greed is what will help your own people, so why give your sympathy to a people that you don’t know? They have survived for centuries and will quite possibly continue to survive for several more centuries, so who’s more important? Your families that could use that money for some unforeseeable future or the people that have already survived for so long and will continue to survive.” Pitch told them making sure to meet all of their eyes. They glanced around at each other and knew that they had to get the money for their families and that surely Pitch and his “nightmares” woulden’t cause any of the citizens’ harm. They told Pitch that he was right and agreed to continue with the plan. Pitch smirked and continued to explain the plan. 

            “Now, I’m sure Aster will be meeting with the prince tomorrow, so he will be sufficiently distracting the prince and himself so that works in our favor. Now Cupcake was able to help create some wireless radios that though rather chunky and large, will allow us to stay in constant communication. She will distribute these out as soon as Aster leaves, I will be having two of my men following to make sure that they are occupied. Meanwhile we will be separating into 4 teams. One will be preparing the area to leave, the other will be setting up certain _surprises_ to make sure that we aren’t followed, the other will go make sure the birds are unavailable and the last group will get the Prince once the rest have done their jobs. Understood?” He explained and began to assign everyone to a team. Once everyone understood the plan and knew what to do they left to eat and sleep leaving Onyx and Pitch alone.

            “Sir. Are we taking the birds with us?” Onyx asked.

            “Yes. As well as the prince.” Pitch answered. Onyx looked at him in surprised.

            “Why the prince?” She asked confused.

            “Because he is a treasure and I plan to show the world that treasure.” He answered before leaving. Onyx watched him and had to suppress a shudder. She had always had respect for Pitch, as well as a healthy amount of fear but lately that fear was growing and she didn’t know if this plan will be free of casualties.

* * *

 

            Once Jack had left Aster he headed back to the palace to rest before he had to meet Aster in the morning. Yet as he moved down the dim hallways a voice called out to him stopping him in his tracks.

            “Jackson?”

            “Damn.” Jack whispered before he stepped into the room that the voice called out of. “Yes, Father?” The room was mostly bear with only a large king size bed that had light blue covering and sheer fabric hanging around it. The light came from two small globes that were filled with μύγες φωτιά [1] which made the room very dim but he was still able to see the portrait that hanged next to the bed. The portrait showed his father and mother holding a small child with snow white hair. The portrait was obviously painted a few days after he was born and he could see the love between his parents and he wishes that he had been able to have her in his life for much longer. He tore his eyes away from the portrait and focused on the figure on the bed. His father was being propped up by a large ice blue pillow and was staring at Jack as if he could really see him.

            “How was your day Jackson? I heard you went to the market with a few of the surface people.” He asked gesturing for Jack to come forward. Jack winced when he heard the disapproving tone in his father’s voice but moved closer hoping to pacify him.

            “I had a great day father and yes I did go to the market with some of our guest. I wanted to show them around.” He answered sitting on the edge of the bed.

            The king sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Jackson, they aren’t our guests and they are leaving tomorrow. Don’t you remember? Why were you showing them around?” He asked.

            “I know that they are leaving father and I just wanted to show them some of our city and besides originally it was only supposed to be Aster but his friends wanted to see as well and I saw no harm in showing them the city.”

            “Why are you so concerned over this man, Jackson? He is leaving tomorrow with the rest of his people while you will remain here and care for your people like it is your duty.”

            “Maybe I have a new duty.”

            “And what duty would that be Jackson?”

            “A duty to my heart.”

            “Jackson-”

            “No father, look I have given my life to protecting our people like my duty has informed me to do for the past 8,000 years. But now that these people have arrived just when we needed them, I feel a new duty rising and it involves Aster. He knows what it is like to lose someone and he knows how to read our language and speak it. The old kings would want this for us. I think they would want this for me.” Jack explained gripping one of his father’s hands not looking him in the eye. A thick silence descended on the pair as Jack’s word sunk into the King. The King could tell that his son was very serious about what he had told him and he didn’t know how he felt about that. His son was always a trickster and a fun loving man that had the heart and soul of a warrior. He was a selfless person that cared for other people more than he cared for himself. Yet the King had no idea just how fierce his son could be and he knew that should something happen with Aster and Aster didn’t replicate those feelings, his son would be utterly destroyed. So he did the only thing he could think of to protect his beautiful son. He broke his heart.

            “You may think that that is what the old kings want but you don’t. You’re too young and I forbade you from seeing that man ever again. You are not to allow any of those people to return to our city and if one steps foot on here, you are to kill them on sight. I will have men make sure that my orders are followed. Those are my orders Jackson, I expect you to follow them.” Jack stared at his father and dropped his hand as if burned.

            “I don’t think I can follow those orders father. I care too much to do something to Aster and we alre-” Jack quickly tried to explain until his father interrupted him with a sharp word.

            “Jackson. You are the prince of Atlantis and will one day be its King so I expect you to act like it. Should that man return to this city, you are to kill him or you will be punished. You may go.” He said gesturing to the door. Jack stood and stared at his father unable to comprehend what his father had just ordered him to do.

            “Father I-”

            “Go to your room Jackson. And do not even think of leaving to go to him, I will have guards posted in your room.” Jack could feel a stinging sensation in his eyes but he quickly blinked to make sure no tears would fall. He would not show weakness. He stood and walked to the door but before he left he turned slightly to his father.

            “I hope you’re proud of what you did. You may be the king but you don’t rule like one. And you may be my father but you don’t support me like one.” Jack quietly told him before he left to his room trying to hold back his tears. Once he was some feet away from his father’s room, he sprinted to his room choking down his sobs. Once he reached his room he jumped into his bed and tried to bury his face in the pillow. He couldn't believe what his father had just ordered of him. He didn’t understand what Jack was feeling and he didn’t care that they could help them. He didn’t see what he saw, how we were losing themselves every years and soon they will be nothing but husks. And now he won’t be able to see Aster.

At this thought Jack lifted his head. _Oh no._ Aster was going to meet him tomorrow and if he tries to get to the island he’ll be killed. He quickly jumped off the bed and moved toward the door but before he opened it he noticed a set of shadows under the door. _Damn. The guards._ Jack moved silently to the large window that was adorned with frost designs and ivy. He grabbed his staff and glanced at the door making sure that the guards hadn’t heard anything, he climbed onto the ledge of the window and looked around. He saw that most of the guards were gone and the city was silent which made it the perfect time for him to sneak out. He strapped the staff to his back with a piece of leather from his belt. Once it was secured he gripped the surrounding ivy and pulled himself out of the window and started to climb down sticking to the shadows. After a few minutes of climbing, he finally reached the bottom. He crouched down low and stayed still trying to hear if anyone was walking around. After a minute of hearing nothing but the leaves rustling, Jack stood and moved toward where the bridge was but as he moved he almost ran into someone.

“Agh! Sandy?! What the hell?” Jack hissed once he got over the shock of Sandy just standing there with his arms crossed and tapping his foot. Sandy gave him a look which he deciphered as _What are you doing?_

“Look I have to make sure Aster doesn’t set foot on the bridge or he’ll be killed. I need to get to him and see if he could do something for me that may change my father’s mind about him and the others. Please Sandy let me go and don’t tell my father.” Jack begged crouching down to be level with him. Sandy looked at him and made a few symbols. _I’m coming with you._

“Why?”

“ _You might do something stupid._ ”

“Hey! No I won’t!”

“ _You’re completely blinded for your feeling for Aster. You’ll end up getting caught and getting him killed.”_

“I’m not-completely- blinded by my feelings and I would never get him killed. I lo-care for him.”

“ _True. Now will you let me help you?”_

“Okay, you can help me. Come on lets go. We don’t have much time till sunrise.” Jack agreed before heading down the path sticking to the shadows and trees. They both wanted to run toward the bridge but since they had to make sure to make no noise and stick only to the shadows and trees it made for slow moving. Particularly when they had to stay still for half an hour when a large group of guards were standing underneath them discussing the King’s orders. Once they were gone they moved out finally making it to the bridge where they saw two guards on the bridge.

“Okay. Now what? They’re going to see us and tell my father.” Jack whispered as they crouched in the bushes studying the guards. Sandy watched the guards for a minute before signaling something and disappearing.

“ _Stay here and watch.”_

Jack was very confused about what had just happened but Sandy was one of the oldest Atlanteens and he knew what he was doing. So Jack sat and watched as Sandy appeared seemingly out of nowhere and brandished his whip instantly wrapping around both guards. Even though they were much larger than him, he was able to pull them toward him and slam them against a tree instantly knocking them out. Jack watched with a dropped jaw unable to believe what he was seeing.

“Remind me not to get on your bad side.” Jack said as they raced across the bridge after tying up the guards and hiding them in the bushes. Sandy just smirked and raced ahead. As they crossed the bridge it got much brighter and Jack could see Aster already pacing in front of the cave opening waiting for him. “Aster!” Jack cried out as they finished crossing the bridge, He turned toward them and smiled before he suddenly frowned as he saw how out of breathe he was and how panicked he looked.

“Jackie? You alright mate?” He asked as they came to a stop.

“No. Aster you have to come with me and make sure no one sees you.” Jack answered breathlessly.

            “What’s going on?”

            “My father has ordered me to kill anyone that sets foot in the city and forbade me from seeing you. But I had to come warn you and possibly get your help in maybe changing his mind and get him to understand that you can help us.” Jack explained once his breathe was back. Aster’s eyes widened at what he had just heard. _How could the King do this? We haven’t done anything to show that they were hostile, so why did the King order this?_ Aster pulled Jack into a hug and stroked his hair to relax him.

            “It’s okay mate. I understand and of course I’ll come with you. I’ll help in any way I can to get your da to change his mind. Do you know why he did this?” Aster told him. Jack pulled back a bit and shook his head.

            “I have no idea. But thank you Aster. Come on we have to hurry before he tells the guards to come and force all of you out.” Jack replied leaving Aster’s arms he turned to face Sandy. “Can you make sure no one follows us?” He asked.

“ _Don’t worry. I have your back, just make sure to make a convincing case for your father. Now go before it’s too late.”_ Sandy signed to him shooing them off with his hands.

“Thanks Sandy.”

“Yeah thanks mate.”

With that they raced across the bridge determined to change the King’s mind somehow. As they moved further away, Sandy didn’t notice the group of men, or “nightmares”, closing in on him until it was too late. As he faded into unconsciousness, the last thing that he saw was a widely smirking man with pitch black hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really want to thank everyone that has given this story a chance and has subscribed as well as given kudos. I wouldn't be as motivated if it wasn't for you guys so thank you. Until next time! Bye!
> 
> 1\. μύγες φωτιά= Fire flies


	16. The Day of Last Explorations Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I know I was suppose to update yesterday but my computer completely froze and didn't let me post anything so I am posting early this morning. I hope you all liked this chapter because seriously these two chapters have run away from me and what I had originally planned for them but I hoped you liked the past chapter and like this. Now on with the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dreamworks or Disney. I only own my own characters and added additions.

“What did you do Pitch?! I thought there weren’t going to be any casualties!” Onyx asked as she saw the golden haired man collapse.

            “Oh don’t worry. He’s merely unconscious. He won’t be bothering us or interfering. He’s one of the top guards and we can’t allow them to inform the King of what we’re doing and so we need to get rid of the other guards.” Pitch replied ordering his nightmares to tie up the man and take him deep into the caves making sure he woulden’t be able to leave.

            “And how will we accomplish that?”

            “With this.” Pitch replied pulling a small dark dart out of his pocket. Onyx grabbed the dart and examined it. It was about as big as her palm and reminded her of a syringe. The liquid inside was actually pretty thick and moved sluggishly, almost like wet sand, it seemed that once it hit their target the liquid would be injected in. She figured it would just make them unconscious.

            “What is it?” She asked once she passed it back to him. He held it up to the rising light with a light smirk admiring the shifting liquid.

            “A special tranquilizer that I obtained from one of De Luna’s labs. He was trying to create a medication that would allow a person to go into a deep sleep and have _sweet_ dreams to help those that have chronic insomnia or PTSD. A safe way for them to confront their hidden fears and problems. Yet it was deemed unsuccessful since it _accidentally_ became contaminated with some chemical transforming it from its golden flowing color to what you see now. This now contaminated medication will cause a person to relieve their worst nightmare and be unable to awaken until they have either conquered their fear or until it’s out of their system. So far it seems to take 13 hours for it to get out of your system and no one has been able to conquer their fear. This will insure that the guards do not interfere.” Pitch explained before handing it off to one of his men who loaded it into a rifle and began to move toward the bridge.

            “How was it accidentally contaminated and how were you able to obtain it? Surely De Luna would have destroyed it.” Onyx asked as two more men began to load up their rifles and head to the bridge.

            “Let’s just say that there are some clumsy and easily bribed lab technicians that work for De Luna. Now Onyx, make sure that the others are ready. Our first stop is to make sure the birds are indisposed so make sure to get Tiana and make sure Abdima stays and does his job on the bridge.” Pitch answered before he headed toward one of the men to give them their orders.

            “Yes sir.” Onyx replied before moving back into the cave to fulfil her orders. As she entered the cave she saw the men opening boxes that were filled with refiles and other types of guns. A bit farther back stood the rest of the group looking uncomfortable with the surrounding guns. “Tiana. We need to leave.” Onyx called out as she got closer. Tiana jumped and turned to look at Onyx before nodding and moving towards her, Abdima moved to follow her before Onyx placed a hand out and stopped him. “Hold up Abdima. Not you. You need to stay here and work on the bridge.”

            “I’m not letting her go alone with you and Pitch.” He hissed out.

            “Look she’ll be fine and she’s old enough to take care of herself and doesn’t need a babysitter so you’ll follow your orders and stay here. Understood?” She replied narrowing her eyes. Abdima clenched his fists and seemed ready to start a fight until North placed a hand on his shoulder.

            “Do not vorry. Phil vill go and make sure she’z fine. I promise you friend, no harm vill come to her.” North told him tightly gripping his shoulder when he tried to shake it off. “Iz zhat fine Onyx?” North asked slightly pushing Abdima behind him.

            Onyx looked them over before sighing and turning away heading back to the front. “Whatever. I’m sure its fine. Just hurry up, Aster just left and we don’t have much time.” She said.

            “Phil make sure zhat Tiana is safe. Pitch iz beginning to vorry me.” North told Phil quietly away from the others.

            “I understand. Don’t worry I’ll protect her and make sure he doesn’t do anything.” He replied.

            “Thank you old friend, I vll see you soon.” North smiled patting Phil’s back. Phil nodded and left to follow Onyx and Tiana leaving the rest of the group behind.

            “He better take care of her North. I promised to protect her.” Abdima said watching the pair leave.

            “He vill friend. I trust Phil vith my life, he iz an old friend.” North replied. Abdima nodded and moved to get the things he’ll need for the bridge.

            “Well I’m off to get the bridge done, see you guys soon.” He told them before giving them a quick salute and leaving the cave. North turned to the others that were left. Cupcake was working with the radios making sure everything was working, and Porc was working with a few of the other crew members to get an opening in the volcano celling. North meanwhile wasn’t really doing much but making sure no one got hurt. He didn’t feel comfortable with all of the guns surrounding him, it was making him have a bad feeling. _I hope zhat zhis feeling is false._

* * *

 

            Once Aster and Jack had crossed the bridge, Jack did not release Aster’s hand until they had burrowed into the thick foliage managing to elude the guards that were milling around.

            “Jack, where are we going mate?” Aster asked as they crawled through the underbrush. Jack became completely still ahead of him, almost looking like a statue. After a minute, he suddenly moved out of the brush standing up. Aster crawled out after him and stood up finally seeing where they were. The area was similar to the clearing that Jack had shown him before but had a lake surrounding them and many more ruins that were covered in writing. Jack watched Aster observe the area and once he was done moved toward the lake edge.

            “Aster. I brought you here to help my people. You are the only one that can read our language and so I need your help to understand what happened to us. The ruins are covered with writing and so I hoped that you would be able to translate.” Jack turned toward Aster with a sad expression on his face. “Aster. My people are fading away. They are losing their purpose and their culture. As their prince and future King I do not want this to happen. I want our culture to be returned and developed. I want them to have true happiness, and not this fake happiness that they feel now. They may not know it but they are unhappy. So will you help me Aster?” Jack explained still having that sad expression that did not sit well with Aster. Jack’s face was more suited to joy and happiness, not sadness. Aster felt a pang in his heart as he absorbed what Jack was telling him.

            “Of course I’ll help Jack. Let’s start with this wall alright?” Aster told him before moving toward one of the walls that was half submerged in the dark blue water. As Aster studied the wall he was distracted by some sounds behind him. He heard the tinkling of metal and the rustling of clothing. Aster turned around thinking maybe Tooth had arrived but what he saw had him blushing dark red and sputtering. Jack was currently removing the rings of metal that he usually wore and was removing his leather pants. Jack looked over his shoulder before straightening up and placing his hands on his hips smirking at Aster’s expression.

            “You okay Aster? What’s wrong?” Jack asked still smirking that damn smile.

            “Uh, Jack, mate, what are you doing?” Aster asked looking everywhere but at Jack. Feeling he’ll say or do something stupid if he looked at him so undress.

            “Why, we’re going swimming. You do swim, do you not?” Jack answered pushing down his pants, as he did. Aster slapped a hand on his eyes and turned around. “Oh calm down. I’m not naked, you can turn around.” Jack told him. Aster could practically feel him rolling his eyes at him. Aster cautiously turned around and was startled to see Jack so close to him. Jack just smiled and walked back to the edge as if he had confirmed something. Aster saw that he was wearing a piece of leather that ended at just the top of his thighs, as Aster watched him he stepped into the lake making sure his things were out of the way. “Aster?” Jack asked seeing him just standing there. Aster shook his head to clear his thoughts,

            “Yeah, uh why do I need to swim?” Aster asked shakily.

            “The things I need you to translate are down there. So can you swim?” Jack replied giving a small smirk.

            “Uh, yeah pretty boy. Agh! I mean pretty good, pretty good I meant.” Aster said blushing again.

 Jack just laughed. “Are you going to swim in your clothes?” He asked raising an eyebrow. Aster just scowled at him. _Damn brat…_ But he knew he had to undress unless he wanted to be in soaking wet clothes when he got out. He quickly undressed down to his underwear before heading into the water with Jack.

“Agh! It’s freezing!” Aster yelled out bring his arms in. Jack just laughed at him more. “Oh, shut up and let’s go already. We don’t have all day.” He growled out before diving into the water. Jack watched him and crossed his arms waiting for him to come back up. After a minute Aster broke through the water a few feet away gasping out for breathe. He turned around with a sheepish expression. “Uh, why don’t you lead, because I have no idea where we’re going.”  Jack just rolled his eyes but dived down into the water.

As they dived into the water, Jack’s crystal gave off a soft blue light lighting up the area around them revealing that the lake was actually very deep and had many destroyed ruins within it. Aster watched in awed fascination but he could feel that he was running out of air, and saw that Jack was pointing up. Aster nodded and followed him up. They broke through the surface and as Aster got his breathe back he saw that they weren’t actually at the surface but in an air pocket.

“Are you okay?” Jack gasped out.

“Yeah mate I’m fine. Good thing we got to this air pocket, I was running out of air. So what next?” Aster asked once he regained his breathe.

“Follow me, there’s this interesting mural that you need to read.” Jack answered before diving back into the water. Aster sighed but took a deep breath and followed. Once Jack was underwater he followed Jack’s glowing crystal and saw that he was in front of a mural that displayed at type of star design. Aster got closer and studied the words beneath it and was amazed at what he read. He quickly gestured for Jack to go up to the air pocket.

“This is amazing! It’s a complete history of Atlantis! It’s like how Plato described it! Well he was off on some details but still!” Aster gasped out excited. Jack rolled his eyes at his excitement.

“The light I saw. The star in the middle of the city. What does the writing say about that?” He asked getting a bit frustrated.

“I don’t know yet mate. But don’t worry, we’re going to find out. Come on.” Aster answered diving back into the water. As they went down they headed off to another mural that showed two statue like figures that had their arms spread out and were surrounded by a light blue oval and the same blue star design from the last mural in the middle. Aster carefully studied every inch of the mural and careful read the writing on the top. Once he completely read it, he turned toward Jack excited and pointed at his crystal but as Jack gazed at him in confusion he just pointed up. Once they broke through the water Aster quickly started to babble about what he had read.

“The Heart of Atlantis!”

“What?” Jack asked confused never having heard that before.

“It’s the Heart of Atlantis Jackie! That’s what the Shepherd was talking about! It wasn’t a star, it was- it was some kind of crystal, uh kind of like these!” Grabbing Jack’s crystal from under the water to show him. “Don’t you get it? The power source that I’ve been looking for, the bright light that you remember, they’re the same thing!” He explained giddily.

“Aster that cannot be.” Jack said furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

“Believe me. It’s what’s keeping all these things, you, all of Atlantis alive.” Aster told him.

“Then where is it now, Aster?” He asked.

“I don’t know. You’d think something this important would have been in the Journal, but unless…the missing page.” Aster realized.

Jack looked at him confused. “What are you talking about?”

“That Journal that I showed you the first day? Well there was a page missing that I was never able to figure out why it was missing or what it was talking about. But I guess that it was talking about what the Heart of Atlantis really was. Come on let’s get back to the surface and figure everything out before we talk to your father. He may know more about what it is than what these murals can tell us.” Aster explained.

“You’re probably right. Come on lets go.” Jack replied smiling as they went back under.

* * *

 

            Meanwhile Pitch and his group were heading toward where the birds were supposed to be held. As they moved toward the area they made sure to hit any guard that came toward them with a dart and tying the bodies up and hiding them in the underbrush. After a few hours of hiking through the foliage they arrived at the back entrance of the bird’s sanctuary. Pitch sent off a few of his men to survey the area, making sure that there were no guards.

            “You’re sure that this is the correct place?” Pitch asked Tiana.

            “Yes I’m sure sir.” She answered from the back still uncomfortable with what was happening. Pitch nodded and gestured for the men to move forward as the scouts returned and said that there were no guards around. As they entered the sanctuary it was easy to see the birds as the adults were resting on a ledge and the babies were moving toward the group, curious about the strangers. Once the babies were close enough, Pitch smirked and crooked his fingers.

            “Capture them.” Pitch ordered. As soon as he did nets shot out and easily caught the curious babies who gave out shrill cries making the adults wake up but before they could fly towards them, they were also captured giving out shrill cries. Pitch ordered the adults to be brought down so that they could be accounted for but as they were lowering the last adult a battle cry interrupted them a colorful blur suddenly came down knocking out two of the guards releasing one of the birds.

            “What the hell are you doing?” The figure yelled out as they landed crouched on the ground. They raised their head showing fierce violet eyes. Tooth slowly stood up and raised her fists practically radiating fury.

            “Making sure nothing interferes. Just like I’m going to make sure you don’t interfere.” Pitch told her with a smirk.

            “And how do you plan on doing that you bastard?” She asked gritting her teeth.

            “Simple. Onyx.” Pitch replied snapping her fingers. Onyx suddenly shot past Pitch advancing on Tooth. Tooth’s eyes widened as she jumped back, avoiding the attack. Soon both women were engaged in a fierce battle, both giving it all they had but soon it was easy to see that Onyx was starting to slow down and have a hard time dodging her hits. Pitch soon grew impatient and signaled for one of his men to give him a rifle. Pitch raised the rifle and took aim tracking Tooth’s movements waiting for her to come to a stop. A few seconds passed as she skidded to a stop to figure out what her next move was but before she could make her next move a sharp stinging pain blossomed from her left shoulder. She dropped to her knees and gripped her shoulder feeling something coming out of it. She pulled it out and studied the objected with blurry vision. It was a dart.

            “What is this? You, you bastard.” She growled out throwing the dart down. She placed her palms on the ground as a wave of dizziness hit her. Yet she heard footsteps moving towards her and she looked up with unfocused eyes. She suddenly felt fingers tilt her chin up and a face come closer.

            “Darkness and Nightmares. Enjoy my dear and don’t worry I’ll take good care of your birds and the prince.” Pitch told her smirking before moving away. She dropped to her stomach and tried to crawl toward him but really was only able to claw at the ground as darkness started to overcome her vision.

            “Don’t you touch them. You sick bastard. I won’t… let you.” She hissed out as her voice faded out.

            “Dear, I doubt you can do anything. Let’s go.” He replied ordering his men to head out with the birds and leave Tooth behind. As Tooth started to black out she heard a soft voice whisper something to her.

            “I’m so sorry.”

* * *

 

            Aster burst out of the water gasping for breath. He grabbed at one of the nearby boulders and breathed in deep but as he was about to turn to see if Jack was coming up a voice stopped him.

            “Hello Aster, have a nice swim?” They asked. Aster blinked his eyes clear of water and looked toward the shore. He saw Pitch standing at the edge with his hands crossed behind his back and was surrounded by his men as well as most of the crew. But what really unsettled him was the fact that everyone was carrying a weapon except for North though. Aster moved toward the shore apprehensive of what was going on.

            “Hello mates. What's going on? What's with the guns?” Aster asked with narrowed eyes. Yet as he asked he saw how some of them clenched their hands around their guns and woulden’t look him in the eye. Aster growled and slammed the side of his fist against a nearby rock. “I’m such an idiot. This was just a treasure hunt for ya, wasn’t it?  You’re after the crystal.” Aster stated disgusted by the greed of his teammates. Pitch just smirked and pulled out a piece of weathered paper, showing Aster the page, which displayed the star figure from the murals except in a more crystal structure and 8 rock looked things circling it. It was the missing page.

            “Oh, you mean this?” Pitch asked slightly shaking the page.

            “The Heart of Atlantis.” Aster stated.

            “Yes. You see, I was going to tell you about this sooner but it was on a need-to-know basis and now you know. So better late than never. I also had to determine if you were really one of us, so welcome to the team.” Pitch told him putting a hand out to shake his hand. Aster looked at him in disgust and rage before leaning away from his hand.

            “I’m no mercenary. Just a scholar. And you disgust me.” Aster replied. Pitch’s face darkened but before he could reply a splash sound could be heard near the shore. Aster looked over and felt his chest tightened. Jack had just surfaced but before he could warn him of what was going on, Jack was suddenly pulled out of the water by his hair eliciting a sharp cry. Aster tried to move to him but he suddenly had three guns pointed at him making him stay still. Jack quickly got over his surprise and pain and quickly flipped the man over releasing his hair. He moved onto the shore and faced two other men. Though they had guns he just grabbed the nearest one and pulled them close kneeing them in the stomach causing them to drop to the ground out of breathe. He grabbed the drop gun and hit the other man in the face disorienting him and pinning him to the ground, Jack suddenly pulled a short dagger out of the pair of leathers he was wearing obviously knowing how to use it. Yet before he could bring down the dagger it was shot of his hands. He gasped and gipped his hand, the vibration of it being shot off obviously hurting him, he looked at the direction the shot came from and saw Pitch standing and pointing his gun at him.

            “I would stop if I were you your highness.” Pitch stated before signaling for two of his other men to restrain him. The guards went over and gripped both arms of the panting prince, forcing him of the downed guard who ended up with a harsh kick to the groin form the struggling prince. They forced Jack onto his knees and tied his wrists behind him and gripped his hair making sure he didn’t move. Pitch watched with a disinterested eye before he turned back to Aster, who was still in the water trying to keep his rage down for Jack’s sake. “Now back to our conversation. Mercenary? I prefer the term ‘Adventure Capitalist”. Besides, you’re the one that brought us here. You’re the one that lead us to this treasure. So really we have you to thank and you to blame for what had already happened.” Pitch stated. Aster growled and pulled himself out of the lake and walked toward Pitch until he was stopped by a few of his men.

            “You don’t know what you’re messing with, Pitch.” Aster stated.

            “What do I need to know? It’s big and shiny and will make us all rich.” He replied with disinterest.

            “Look, you think it’s some kind of diamond, I thought it was some kind of battery, but we’re both wrong. It’s their life force. It’s what's keeping them all alive and this place alive. Without that crystal they will die and do you want that on your conscience?” Aster explained hoping to find at least one shred of humanity within Pitch. Pitch just gave a blank stare and walked toward Onyx handing her the page.

            “Well, that certainly changes things. Onyx, what do you think?” Pitch asked. Onyx looked at the page and glanced at Pitch with a smirk.

            “Knowing that, I’d double the price.” She answered handing the page back.

            “Really? I was think triple.” He replied smirking.

            Aster tried to move closer but was stopped with a gun bumping his chest. “Pitch don’t do this.” Aster plead. Pitch rolled his eyes and moved toward a fallen log admiring the mural behind it.

            “Academics. They never want to get their hands dirty. Think about this Aster. If you gave back every stolen artifact from a museum, all that would be left is an empty building. What we are providing is a necessary service to the archeology community. You should be interested in such a noble cause.” Pitch explained.

            “Not interested.” Aster growled out through gritted teeth.

            Pitch sighed and clasped his hands behind his back. “I must say. I am very disappointed. You’re an idealist, just like your grandfather. Do yourself a favor Aster and don’t be like him. He died a disgraced man. For once, do the smart thing and don’t be an idiot.” Aster glared at the man not daring to speak a word else he say something he’ll regret. Pitch studied him and sighed, shaking his head. “I do hate when negotiations go wrong.” He stated before snapping his fingers. The guards that had Jack pulled out their rifles and pointed them at his head. Jack snarled but stayed still knowing that this weapon would kill him and there was nothing he could do. Jack looked toward Aster not showing any fear for himself but fear for him. Aster growled but made no sudden movements knowing Pitch would give the order to kill him if he wanted. “Let’s try this again, shall we?” Pitch asked with a sinister smile. Aster gave out a deep breath and slumped his shoulders.

            “Fine. Just let him go.” Aster answered.

            “No. He’s too valuable to release. He’s coming with us. Now get dressed, we have some work to do.” Pitch stated before snapping his fingers again making the guards pull their guns up and the guards surrounding Aster to step back. Aster moved toward Jack and untied his hands.

            “You alright mate?” Aster asked gripping his hands ignoring the others.

            “I’m fine. Aster you can’t help them.” Jack answered.

            “I have too mate. I can’t risk him killing you. Come on let’s get dressed, I’ll think of something.” Aster whispered before releasing his hands and moving to get his clothes. Jack wanted to argue but knew that they had no choice and so nodded and moved to put on his leather pants and various jewelry. Once they were both dressed, Pitch ordered Jack to be tied up again, not taking any risk with the city’s top warrior. Aster was forced to be in the front and Jack was in the back with Pitch who kept a constant hand on Jack’s restrained wrists making sure he didn’t try to break his thumbs. As they left the area Jack saw that there were vehicles that he had not seen before on the main road and they were surrounded by nets containing birds. Jack tried to jerk out of Pitch’s hold to get closer but was unsuccessful.

            “What are you doing with them? Let them go!” Jack demanded still trying to get to the birds who were lying on their sides giving out mournful tones.

            “Do not fear Prince Jack. We are just making sure that they don’t interfere just like your guards. They won’t be harmed.” Pitch reassured pushing Jack forward.

            “My guards? What did you do?” Jack asked suspicious of what he had done to his guards. _Oh gods, Tooth…_

“More like what did you do? You see had you not gone to get Aster, despite the King’s orders, there woulden’t have been as many guards and we woulden’t have had to make sure that they were _indispose._ ” Pitch answered calmly.

            “How did you know about my father’s orders?” Jack asked coming to a stop.

            “I found out when you told Aster of course. My men were nearby and they simply relayed the information to me. That’s when we got rid of the first guard.” Pitch answered also stopping allowing the others to go on ahead.

            “The first guard? No. What did you do to Sandy?” Jack exclaimed unwilling to believe that he may have been killed and that it may have been his fault.

            “Was that his name? The golden fellow? Didn’t put up much of a fight really, he was quite easy to subdue considering what he did to those two guards.” Pitch replied.

            “Shut up! I will not allow you to speak ill of him! He's a great warrior! And a better man than you will ever be.” Jack cried out jerking his arms wishing he was free so that he could pummel this vile man. Suddenly he was pulled in closer to the man. He gripped his hair with one hand and pulled back forcing him to look up at him and the other hand gripped him around his waist. As soon as the man began to speak, Jack felt the first traces of fear.

            “And what can you do Jack? I have you completely under my control and I could kill you at any moment, and so. What. Can. You. Do?” Pitch asked enunciating each word with a yank of his hair making him bare his throat to Pitch.

            “Release me.” Jack ordered struggling to loosen the hold on his hair already beginning to feel pricks of tears as the pain began to be overwhelming. Pitch stared at him for a moment longer taking in the image he painted before releasing his hair and waist, pushing Jack forward.

            “Move.” Pitch ordered. Jack glared but obeyed knowing it was better to obey now and fight later. They soon were rejoined with the group and continued on to the palace. As they got closer Jack prayed that the guards were going to stop them but he saw none and his hope was slowly deflating. Soon enough they were at the throne room doors which were tightly sealed. “Abdima, it seems we need to knock.” Pitch stated seeing that they woulden’t be able to open the door with the stealth of surprise given that they were quite heavy.

            “Understood sir.” Abdima replied and studied the door before pulling something out of his side bad and placing it in the middle of the door. “Everyone stand back.” He ordered moving away from the now wired door. Everyone took a step back and on Pitch’s order he detonated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope y'all liked this chapter and I will try and have the next chapter up by Friday morning. Okay that is all and I can't wait for y'all to read this chapter! Don't forget to ask questions or give out any criticism, I don't mind since this is my first fan fic and I want to make sure its a success. So once again I thank all of my readers for their support. I don't know if I would have the courage to keep writing this story if it wasn't for you. Well until next time! Bye y'all!


	17. The Day of Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know its been a while since I last updated and I'm so sorry! I got busy with some things and tomorrow is my moms birthday , Fourth of July, and then I was just super excited with what the Supreme Court had ruled about same sex marriage (Yay! Love wins!) as well as having some writers block and it was just crazy but I'm back and I vow to not let that happen again and if it does y'all can spam me. Also there are some warnings for this chapter that I will be issuing as one of my reviewers had advised me to , Warrior Nun (who is one of my favorite writers), so for this chapter there will be Violence and Blood. Not a happy chapter everyone, so without further adieu, on with the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dreamworks or Disney, I only own my own characters and added additions.

The explosion was deafening. With a cloud of dust surrounding them it was difficult to distinguish anything around them but the dust soon dissipated and Aster was able to see that the once solid doors that were in front of them were reduced to rubble. Aster and the others moved forward entering the throne room where the king was sitting and two of the guards faced them with their spears raised. Pitch moved to the front of the group pushing Jack ahead of him and raising his gun.

            “Tell them to drop their weapons.” Pitch ordered the King. The King turned toward him and narrowed his eyes not knowing what was going on. Pitch placed the muzzle of his gun into Jack’s side making him snarl. “You should know your highness that I have your son. And at the moment I have my weapon pressed against his side and should I be so inclined I can pull the trigger and he’ll die from his injuries. Now I suggest you tell them to drop their weapons or his death is on your hands.” Pitch told him pressing the muzzle closer bruising his white skin. Jack stiffened but still maintained a fierce snarl and glare. The King stiffened but ordered his men to drop their weapons and move away. The men hesitated but obeyed not wanting to disobey their king or have their prince killed.

            Once the guards had dropped their weapons and moved back, Pitch ordered the group to spread out and search everywhere for the Heart of Atlantis. As the rest of the group search Aster and Jack were moved to the side with Pitch and Onyx. Jack was handed off to Onyx who kept the muzzle of her gun against his ribs. Pitch moved toward Aster pulling out the Journal and shaking it in front of his face.

            “You need to start applying yourself, Aster. There’s got to be something else. Now find more or Jack gets hurt.” He told him pushing the book to his chest. Aster glared and pushed the book away.

            “Look ya bloody bastard, there isn’t anything more! All it says is, ‘The Heart of Atlantis lies in the eyes of her King.’ That’s it, there is nothing. You won’t find it.” Aster told him with a growl barely controlling himself from punching Pitch in the face. Pitch looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth, his lips twisted into a snarl as he pushed Aster toward one of his men and moved toward the King who was standing and leaning on his staff as he heard the group move around the room.

            “Very well then, maybe the King here can fill in the blanks.” Pitch leaned over the man as two of his men moved in from the side effectively trapping the man. “How about it, your majesty? Where is the crystal?” He asked. The King faced him in defiance.

            “You will destroy yourselves.” He told him softly not willing to bend to this man. Pitch gritted his teeth before a thought crossed his mind and he smirked.

            “Perhaps I’m not being clear.” He replied before punching the King in the stomach. Pitch could hear a commotion behind him but he ignored it watching the King crumple to the ground.

            When Jack saw his father fall he began to struggle and try to get to him and strangle Pitch but the woman had a strong grip on him. He yelled out profanities in his native tongue at Pitch cursing him to a life of darkness and despair but before he could say more a piercing pain came from his right temple. Jack cried out and slumped to his knees feeling a warm substance drip down his face almost blinding his right eye. He lifted his eye and looked behind him seeing the weapon that the woman was seeing smeared with blood. _She must have hit me with that._ Jack guessed before he looked forward and watched North, who was kneeling down next to the fallen King, talk to Pitch. Jack could see from the corner of his eye that Aster was being restrained by two of Pitch’s men and was obviously furious with what had occurred. _I’m sorry Aster._

            Aster watched as Pitch punched the King and saw how desperate Jack was to escape and run toward his father. He could hear all the curses he sprouted at Pitch and he whole hearted agreed, yet it seemed Onyx was getting annoyed with how much Jack was struggling and before he could warn Jack she pulled her hand back striking him across the temple with the butt of her gun which immediately began to bleed almost covering her right eye. It was horrifying seeing Jacks pale skin be covered in that thick harsh red. Before he could take a step though he was stopped when a gun was pushed into his face. He was forced back barley suppressing the desire to throw caution to the wind and run toward Jack not caring if he got shot. He forced himself back and watched as North talked to Pitch who seemed to not care about whatever he was saying. Aster gave Jack a look out of the corner of his eyes seeing that he was watching his father with narrowed eyes ignoring the blood on his face that had slowly come to a stop. _I’m so sorry I got you into this Jack._

            Pitch watched with disinterest as North knelt down next to the wheezing King. “Pitch, thiz vas not a part of plan. No one vas to get hurt.” He said with narrowed eyes. Pitch rolled his eyes and smirked before moving toward the throne and sitting down as if he belonged there.

            “Plans change Nicholas. I suggest you put a bandage on that bleeding heart of yours, it’s not becoming of a bandit king now is it? Especially now that you’re a mercenary. Well it seems that diplomacy has failed us.” Pitch replied before pulling out his gun and clicked the safety off as well as signaling for the King to be placed in front of him, “Now I’m going to count to 10 and you’re going to tell me where the crystal is or else this gun will fire and your kingdom will be looking for a new King and Prince. 1…’ he cocked his gun still smirking, ‘2…9…t-” He stopped as he spotted something in the water ahead of him. Pitch looked down at the Journal in his hand whose cover had an Atlanten letter and at the pond in front of him which had stones that created the same letter that was on the cover. Pitch thought for a moment knowing that the placement of that stones was no coincidence, ‘ _The Heart of Atlantis lies in the eye of her King’ how interesting._ Pitch’s smirk grew as he realized that when the King sat in the throne, the Heart of Atlantis was in his eyesight and so the crystal must be within that pond. “That’s it. We’re in.” Pitch cried out getting up and walking toward the pond pushing the Journal into Asters stomach as he passed him.

The King dropped his head as he heard the man walk toward the pond that held The Heart of Atlantis chamber. He had spent his life protecting the Heart so that his mistake wound not be repeated but these men would not listen to reason and so he had failed in his promise. _I’m sorry my Queen, I failed._ He couldn't even warn his son or ask for forgiveness and explain why he had told him to stay away from Aster. His time was coming to an end but at least he’ll be with his queen soon. _I’m sorry Jackson._

            Aster watched as the soldiers released the King allowing North to examine him and followed Pitch into the pond. Aster followed still trying to reason with Pitch, “Pitch, for the last time, ya gotta listen to me. Ya don’t have the slightest idea of what this power is capable of!” Aster told him. Behind him Onyx was pushing Jack into the pond as well ignoring his struggles.

            “That may be true Bunnymund, but I can think of a few countries that would pay anything to find out.” Pitch replied as he moved to the center of the stones and felt that there was an elevated platform hidden in the water. He stepped onto the platform and once he did it began to rumble and sink. Pitch reached up and pulled Aster onto the platform as well as ordering Onyx to come on with Jack. “Make sure that everything is ready and do not allow the guards to interfere or anyone else. Any that do are to be hit with the Nightmare dart, understood?” Pitch ordered his crew as the platform began to go further down.

            Aster observed the cavern that they had sunk down into. They appeared to have dropped down 50 feet into the ground and near the back of the cavern there was a pool of water and floating above it was a cluster of carved stones which were slowly rotating and circling something that was giving off a light blue glow. As they came to a stop the platform sunk into the ground perfectly almost as if it was never there, Pitch moved toward the cluster of stones and smirked.

            “We found it. Onyx you can untie the prince. He won’t do anything and if he does, shoot him in the leg we don’t want any more harm to come to his face.” Pitch said beginning to wonder how they’ll get the crystal down. Onyx nodded and untied Jack making sure to keep her gun pointed at him. Jack rubbed his wrist and looked up at the stones noticing the carvings for the first time. His eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

            “The Kings of our past.” Jack whispered feeling awed at what he was seeing. He quickly dropped to his knees and bowed murmuring some prayers to the past kings. The others turned to look at him in various degrees of confusion and annoyance.

            “Bunnymund, tell him to wrap it up. We are on a schedule and we don’t have time for whatever it is he's doing.” Pitch said moving away. Aster gritted his teeth but moved toward Jack and looked at Onyx who looked a bit uncomfortable with what was going on but she moved back and put her gun away. Aster knelt down next to Jack and gently placed a hand on his back causing him to jump and lift his head stopping his prayers.

            “Um, Jack. I’m sorry but ya got to get up mate.” Aster told him helping him up to his feet. Jack looked at him and nodded keeping the anxiety he felt from being here hidden.

            “Aster, we shouldn’t be here. The Kings would not appreciate this.” Jack told him having a bad feeling. Aster looked into his eyes and saw the barely concealed anxiety.

            “What do you mean Jack? What Kings?” He asked but before Jack could answer Pitch kicked a loose peddle into the water and as soon as it touched the water, the light blue glow changed into a harsh red. Red spotlights appeared out of the cluster of stones and began to roam over the room. Once this happened Aster forgot about his question and went back to looking at the Journal seeing if there was an answer to what was going on. Jack looked at the light feeling even more anxious and feeling like the lights meant something to him.

            “Come on, let’s get this over with. I don’t like this place Pitch, I have a bad feeling.” Onyx said feeling even more anxious by the minute. Pitch ignored her and looked at Aster.

            “All right Aster, what's next? How do we get the crystal down?” Pitch asked. Aster rolled his eyes but started to begin thinking of something they can do so they don’t both get killed.

            “Fine, okay so there’s a large crystal hovering 150 feet above our heads over a bottomless pit of water. How do you think we’ll get it down?” Aster answered knowing that there is no way they can get the crystal down. Pitch began to argue with him along with Onyx who just wanted to leave the place. As the three of them argued, none noticed that one of the spotlights had stopped on Jack. He looked up and widened his eyes feeling like this had happened before. The lights faded to light blue making his crystal glow as well as his eyes making them glow. He gave a small smile and whispered, “Mother.” He walked forward and pushed pass the arguing group.

            “I can’t fucking move it Pitch! Okay I don’t know how. I don’t even know what the bloody hell is holding it up there!” Aster cried out getting frustrated with how Pitch was not getting what was going on. Before Pitch could reply though Jack pushed past them in a tranced state moving toward the water. Aster moved to follow but Pitch put an arm out stopping him. They watched as Jack moved to the edge of the pool and stayed still looking up at the crystal.

            “What's happening Aster? Why is he like that?” Pitch asked.

            “I don’t know. All it says in here is that the crystal is alive somehow. I don’t know how to explain it. It’s their deity. It’s their power source.” He answered looking at the missing page.

            “Speak English, rabbit. We don’t have all day.” Pitch snapped getting annoyed at not getting a straight answer.

            “They’re a part of it. It’s a part of them.”

            “That doesn’t make sense!”

            “I’m doing the best I can here!”

            “Well, do better!”

            “Okay, you know what? I have an idea, what about you translate and I wave the fucking gun around!” Aster yelled out fully ready to punch the living daylights out of the pompous bastard. Suddenly Jack began to speak in his native tongue.

            “ _All will be well Aster Bunnymund. Be not afraid._ ” He told him in a monotone voice that seemed to echo throughout the cavern and slowly turned to face them with an expressionless face as well as finally showing them that his crystal was floating above his chest and his eyes were glowing the same light blue as the crystal behind him. Aster looked at him in surprised but he trusted that he knew what he was doing.

            “What did he say?” Pitch asked also looking at him.

            “I don’t know. I-I didn’t catch it.” Aster lied avoiding Pitch’s eyes and looking to the side. They turned back to watch Jack as he took a step onto the water and instead of sinking into the water he walked on it leaving behind patches of frost , almost as if he was expelling the ice with each step he took. He continues walking until he was directly beneath the floating cluster of rocks and the crystal. He looked up and gazed at the glaring crystal. As he looked up the stones began to rumble and move up revealing the crystal and showing Aster, Pitch, and Onyx what it looked like for the first time. It almost looked like the sun except smaller and a light blue around the edges and darker blue at the center.

Once the stones have completely moved up and away the various spotlights gathered together around Jack until they were a single thin light over his crystal. Suddenly the light surged making him close his eyes and spread to completely surround him until it was a single column of light. Slowly Jack began to levitate and float up into the crystal until he was in the center of it. The stones came back down and began to rotate around the crystal faster and faster until a large wind began to swirl around the chamber almost making the three of them move.

Aster could barely see Jack through the stones but he could see that the crystal was beginning to change how it looked. It changed from being sun like to more of a crystalized form until suddenly it was in the shape of Jack. He had become the crystal. _Jack, what have we done?_ Was all Aster could think about as he was slowly lowered down to the water and it seemed like the water would not even touch him for as he stood on the water a perfect circle of thick ice surrounded him. Aster took a step forward somewhat horrified by what he was seeing and what they may have caused him to become, but before he could take another step Pitch grabbed his arm stopping him.

“Hold your horses, lover boy. Let’s see what happens.” Pitch told him gazing at Jack with greed. Aster glared at him but looked back at Jack with sad eyes.

“Jack.” He softly called seeing that he had his eyes closed and his head down. At the call of his name, he lifted his head and opened his eyes showing a pure light blue glow with no pupils, just pure power. “No, Jack…” He repeated unable to believe that the man he had fallen for had become a living crystal. There was no color to him but bright blue almost as if he was just made of that flowing power which was causing his hair to flow almost as if a wind was blowing it around.

As Jack moved toward them the stones that were floating above them began to fall into the pool one by one showing that they were carved with faces and were soon becoming enveloped in the ice and frost that oozed out of the ice that surrounded Jack. Jack finally walked onto the shore and began to walk toward the hidden platform. As Jack passed them, Pitch reached a hand out to touch him until Aster stopped him.

“No! Don’t, don’t touch him. We don’t know what he may do ta ya.” Aster told them gesturing for them to back away. They watched as he slowly got onto the platform and moved to the side almost as if waiting for them.

“Come on we need to go with him, and we’ll make sure not to touch him.” Pitch said moving toward the platform making sure not to touch Jack but also being unable to be fascinated with what he had become. _He is now pure power, incredible._

Onyx and Aster glanced at each other uneasy with what was going on but also moved toward the platform making sure not to go near Jack who was radiating a freezing aura as proven by the jagged frost at his feet. Aster began to intensely read the Journal and see if there was a way to change Jack back to how he was. As he did this Onyx and Pitch began to discuss what they should do next.

“Pitch I don’t believe that this is such a good idea anymore. I mean he’s secreting cold and ice and we don’t know what he may do next.” Onyx whispered keeping an eye of Jack’s still body not trusting him in this form.

“I’m not paying you to think, just to follow orders. He’s worth even more now and now we can take both the prince and the crystal. Now once we get up there make sure to get to the trucks and get out that metal carrier we had made for the crystal. He should be able to fit in there comfortably and make sure everyone is ready to leave. We’ll make sure to herd him down there. Got it?” Pitch told her not listening to her concerns only caring about his greed. Onyx wanted to argue but Pitch frightened her so all she did was nod and agree to have everything ready.

Soon they arrived at the surface and Onyx moved to follow her orders ordering the group to head down to the bridge where the trucks were located and leaving behind North and two solders that would help Pitch to herd Jack down to the trucks. Pitch made sure to put Aster in the front and made sure to keep a gun trained on him as they moved down to the bridge knowing that Jack would apparently follow Aster anywhere. Aster though about resisting but didn’t know what Jack would do and even though Pitch and his soldiers deserved it, he didn’t want anyone hurt. So he went down to the bridge and where the trucks were located, once there he could see a large metal container that was basically already built except for the last panel which was lying on the floor waiting for Jack to enter.

After some coaxing, they were finally able to get Jack into the container and they began to close the carrier. The last panel was put up and Tiana climbed on top and tightened the screws on top making sure they were completely tight as that happened Jack closed his eyes and the porthole on the panel became covered in thick frost. Once it was tight enough, she looked up and saw Aster staring at her with disgrace, she frowned and looked away not wanting to see that type of look directed at her even though that’s what she felt within her. She jumped onto the truck behind her and gave out the order to have the carrier pulled onto the truck. As it was lifted on she could hear the soldiers pushing the people back as well as Aster but she did not look back, she did not want him to see the shame she felt.

“So, I guess this is how it ends, huh? Fine. You win. You’re wiping out an entire civilization, but, hey you’ll be rich.” Aster said moving away from the trucks and the soldiers feeling disgust with every single one of them. He wanted them to remember this moment for the rest of their lives and see if they would be able to live with themselves after this. Yet he also had hope that they would change their minds and see that it didn’t have to be like this.

“Congratulations, Tiana. Guess you and your dad will be able to open that second shop after all.” Aster told her as she entered one of the trucks slamming the door once he stopped talking. “And Abdima, you can start a whole chain of flower shops. I’m sure your families are going to be very proud. But that’s what it’s all about, right? Money.” Aster told Abdima as he finished tying off the last few items. He looked ashamed but he didn’t reply just turned away and the others looked just as uncomfortable with what was going on. Pitch though had had enough of this and was not going to let this continue.

“Oh get off your soapbox, Bunnymund. You have read Darwin, haven’t you? It’s called natural selection and eventually these people would have been wiped out, we’re just helping it along.” He told him climbing out of the truck and stalking toward him. Onyx leaned out of one of the trucks and called out that they were ready to go. “Understood, just give me a minute. I believe I’m forgetting something. I have the cargo, the crystal, the prince, the crew…what could I possibly be forgetting?” He wondered out loud counting out the items on his fingers as he turned his back on Aster. “Oh, yes, of course. How could I forget?” He said with a smirk before he suddenly turned around and punched Aster in the face hard enough to knock him down on his back and throw the contents from his side bag onto the ground. Aster groaned at the unexpected hit and slowly leaned up ignoring the shocked gasps from the surrounding Atlanteans.

 “Look at it like this, Aster.” Pitch said shaking out his hand and moving toward him stepping on the photograph of Aster’s grandfather crushing the glass and frame. “You were the man that discovered Atlantis, and now you’re part of the exhibit.” Pitch sneered down at Aster before he moved back to the trucks ordering the others to get moving.

Aster glared at Pitch as he spit out blood and wiped his lip clean of blood. Then he pulled the photograph out of the ruined frame and crushed glass, he stared at the photograph with despair. _I’m so sorry grandfather, I couldn't stop them._

As this went one, Tiana watched and began to argue with herself. She either left with Pitch and gained enough money to help her father or she could stay and do the right thing but also possibly die. As these thoughts went through her head, Onyx was ordering them to move out and when she wasn’t starting her truck she yelled out, “That wasn’t a suggestion people! Let’s go!” Tiana shook her head and looked ahead but as she reached to turn the key she stopped once more. She thought about her mother and how she would react to this, she would be ashamed of what she was going to do. She had not raised a daughter that would do the wrong thing and so with a last sigh Tiana kicked her door open and got out surprising the rest of the group that was sitting within the truck. She walked toward Aster, who was starting to get up, and offered a hand up. He looked up at her and gave a small smile before grabbing her hand and getting up. Once he was up, Tiana looked back at Abdima who nodded and moved toward her along with Porc and Phil who gave Cupcake a look before moving away. Cupcake rolled her eyes and smoked the remainder of her cigarette before she tossed it out the window and murmured that they were all going to die but she left the truck and joined them.

Pitch looked at them through the side mirror, “Oh, you can’t be serious.”

“This is wrong and you know it.” Tiana told him for once not feeling afraid of the man. Pitch gritted his teeth and moved toward them.

“We are this close to our biggest payday ever, and you pick now of all times to grow a conscience and spine.” He cried out.

“Look, we’ve done a lot of things that we’re not proud of—robbing graves, plundering tombs, double parking—but no one got hurt. Well, maybe someone got hurt, but nobody that we knew.” Abdima told him with a shrug also not feeling afraid of the man. Yes they had done many things that were disgraceful but they were not murderers, especially when these people have welcomed them into their land so warmly.

“Well, if that’s the way you want it, fine. More for me.” Pitch growled out before he turned their back on them and entered the abandoned truck turning it on and beginning to cross the bridge. Yet as they crossed the bridge, Aster noticed that the water stopped flowing and the crystals around everyone’s necks began to lose their soft glow beginning to appear life less. Aster was horrified with what was occurring and moved to cross the bridge and maybe stop them even though they had hundreds of guns and he was but one man.

“We can’t let him do this!” He yelled out running toward the bridge but Abdima grabbed his arm and cried out, “Wait a minute!” As he said this Pitch reached the other side and activated the dynamite that Abdima had attached to the underside of the bridge, blowing up the bridge. Aster and Abdima dropped to the floor and covered their heads. Once the explosion stopped, Aster looked up and saw that the bridge was completely destroyed.

“Ok, now you can go.” Abdima told him also looking up. Aster looked at him and shook his head. Once they were fully up they heard North calling for them.

“Aster! You must come quickly!” He yelled down from the top of the hill. Aster looked up at North and saw that he was serious especially considering that he had used his real name and not Bunny. Aster nodded and told the others that he’ll be right back. Aster had a feeling that whatever North wanted to talk to him about it was going to be bad. He quickly climbed up the hill and meet North outside the throne room.

“What's wrong North?” He asked.

“It iz the King.” North answered with a grave face. Aster looked into the throne room and saw the King laying on the large throne with closed eyes and he saw that he was taking shallow breathes.

“How’s he doing?” He asked hesitant to hear the answer.

“Not good, I’m afraid. Zhere is internal bleeding. Nothing more I can do.” He answered rubbing his eyes looking much older. Aster ran his hand through his head and sighed.

“God, Pitch hit him hard enough to cause internal bleeding? What a nightmare.” He said leaning against a wall unable to believe this was happening. _And he can’t even say good bye to his son._ “And I brought this here.”

“No, bringing Nightmares is vhat Pitch does. Do not beat self-up. He has had thiz plan since Iceland and he haz been vanting crystal since then too. Now I called you here because King ask for you. Go Aster, he does not have much time.” North told him patting his shoulder and moving down the hill to see if anyone else was injured. Aster moved off the wall and looked into the throne room hesitant to be alone with the King that had ordered Jack to stay away from him and had ordered him killed should he step one foot on the island. He took a deep breath and straightened his spine out before facing the open room and stepping in. _Don’t worry Jackie, I will get you back and I’ll make sure that Pitch pays for what he has done._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all liked this chapter and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible either this Sunday or Monday. And also don't forget to leave any comments or reviews if you want or any questions you want to ask me. Also I'll be thankful for any prompt ideas of what I could write because I kind of have nothing so I'll be thankful for the help, so until next time bye y'all!


	18. The Day of planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating I've been having some issues with my computer and chrome so its just been super annoying and irritating. I also have hanging out with my Dad for the past week because it was his week off. So this chapter does have character death, other than that I don't believe there are any other warnings I need to give, so on with the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dreamworks or Disney as well as to the novels The Guardians of Childhood by William Joyce.

Aster stepped into the throne room and began to walk towards the King, anxious to know why the King asked for him. As he got closer to the King he saw that none of the usual guards were there which just made him even more nervous. Once he was next to the throne he knelt down and cleared his throat to announce that he was there. The King wearily opened his blind eyes and turned his head toward Aster.

            “Hello your Majesty. I was told that you summoned me?” Aster said quietly. The King closed his eyes and nodded.

            “Yes, I did. I know that I don’t have much time left and I had something to tell you before that time came to an end.” He replied lightly touching his crystal. Aster caught the motion and suddenly remembered that the crystals had a type of healing energy. That Jack had used that energy to heal him when he had gotten injured.

            “Your Majesty, if we use the healing energy of your crystal you may not be out of time. Jack once used it on me and I’m sure it should be able to heal you right?” Aster exclaimed touching his crystal hoping that it would save him. The King just wrapped his hand around Aster’s hand and shook his head.

            “No. My time is at an end and I have no right to delay it. Where is my son?” The King replied hoping Jack was somewhere nearby.

            “Well, h-he. I’m sorry. I tried, but…” Aster tried to explain but his throat closed up not allowing any other words to come out. The King bowed his head and nodded looking toward Aster.

            “He has been chosen, just like his mother before him. I feared that would happen.” He told him. Aster looked at him in confusion.

            “What do you mean?”

            The King began to explain, “In times of danger, the crystal will choose a host, one of royal blood, to protect itself and its people. It will accept no other.”

            “W-wait, hang on a mo. Choose? Are ya saying that this thing is alive?” Aster interrupted wondering if what he had read was actually real.

            “In a way. The crystal thrives on the collective emotions of all who came before us. In return, it provides power, longevity, protection and our elemental powers. As it grew though, it developed a consciousness of its own. In my arrogance, I sought to use it as a weapon of war. But its power proved too great to control. It overwhelmed us, and lead to our destruction. And so it is my fault that Atlantis is now down here and it’s my fault that I lost my wife and my child a mother.” The King answered hanging his head down in shame. Aster stared at him in disbelief and ran a hand through his hair.

            “That’s why you hid it beneath the city. To keep history from repeating itself.” Aster sighed understanding the King’s motives in hiding the crystal.

            “And to prevent Jack from suffering the same fate as my beloved wife.” The King added taking in a shallow breathe.

            “What do you mean? Wh- what's going to happen to Jack?” Aster asked standing up.

            “If he remains bonded to the crystal, he could be lost to it forever. That is what happened to my wife, she stayed bonded for too long and was lost.” Aster took in a sharp breathe feeling a sharp pain strike his heart at the thought of Jack being lost to the crystal forever. “The love of my son is all I have left. And I allowed my fear to create a strain on our relationship, I broke his heart regarding you because I feared for his future and what your relationship would become. I did not want him to love someone that was going to leave and now I see that I was wrong. My burden was to become his when the time was right, but now it falls to you.” The King told him lifting the crystal from around his neck and holding it out toward Aster. Aster stared at the King before reaching out a trembling hand to take the crystal.

            “Me? But why? I’m not an Atlanteen, I’m just a linguist.” Aster asked as the King placed the crystal in his hand and closed his hands around Aster’s.

            “You may not have the blood of a born Atlanteen, but you do have the heart of one. And you are no mere linguist, you are the only one that can help my people and I know that you are also a warrior and truly a fitting mate for my son. I’m sorry for trying to prevent you both from seeing each other and I hope you will both forgive me.” The King answered giving Aster a small smile. “Return the crystal. Save Atlantis. Save my son.” The King told him.

            “Thank you, your Majesty. I will do the best I can and make sure to get Jack back.” Aster replied roughly. The King smiled before taking in a deep breath and murmuring something out as his eyes finally fell shut and his chest became still. Aster bowed his head in respect before he lifted a nearby sheet and covered the late King with it. Aster clenched his hand around the crystal before he turned toward the entrance to tell North what had happened. As he left the throne room, he saw two guards coming toward him.

            “Guards.” Aster called out. They looked toward him and went in front of him bowing their heads. “The King is dead, he’s in there. I’m not sure what your customs are on burial but be sure to stay near the body so that no one moves it. Once Prince Jackson is back, he will arrange the burial.” Aster told them. They stared at him in shock before bowing their heads and saying that they will obey and they prayed that he was successful in bringing the prince back. Aster nodded and continued down the hill to where North was examining one of the unconscious guards.

            Once Aster was close he called out to North, “North, do you have a minute mate?” North looked up and saw how Aster looked and knew that whatever he wanted to talk about wasn’t good news. He nodded and put down his equipment before he went to Aster.

            “Vhat happened?” He asked.

            “The King’s dead mate. He gave me his crystal and told me that Jack could be lost forever if he stays bonded to the Heart, just like his mother.” Aster answered rubbing his temples. North gave out a heavy sigh when he heard that the King was dead, he knew that he wasn’t going to survive but it was still wretched to know that he couldn't help and that his own teammates had been responsible for this.

            “So, vhat happens now?” North asked crossing his arms. Aster looked up at him confused.

            “What do you mean mate?”

            “I followed you in, and now I follow you out. So your plan and your decision, I follow.” North told him. Aster doesn’t know why but this angered him.

            “Oh, my decision? Well, I think we’ve seen how effective my decisions have been. How about we recap my decisions. I lead a group of people to their death when I mistranslated the Journal. I also caused the death of most of our crewmen when the Leviathan turned out to be real and not figurative. I lead a band of plundering vandals to the greatest archeological find in recorded history, thus enabling the kidnap and/or murder of the royal family, not to mention personally delivering the most powerful force known to man into the hands of a mercenary psychopath, who’s probably going to sell it to the Kaiser! Have I let anything out?” Aster cried out fuming as he tossed the Journal onto the ground. North stared at him and rubbed his chin as he looked over Aster’s head.

            “Vell, you did set zhe camp on fire and drop us down big hole.” North replied nonchalantly. Aster looked at him in disbelief. _Didn’t he know that was rhetorical?_ He just threw his hands up and groaned as he turned his back on North.

            “Thank you. Thank you very much North.” He said before moving to sit down on a nearby rock. North watched him sit down before he bent down and grabbed the Journal off the ground and moved toward him brushing dirt off the cover.

            “You know, it has been my experience zhat vhen you hit bottom, only place iz up.” North told him as he loomed over him. Aster just rolled his eyes and placed his head in his hands.

            “I’m pretty sure the saying is the only place to go is up, mate. Besides who told you that?” Aster sighed out.

            “A man known as Alder Bunnymund.” North answered handing the Journal to Aster as he looked up in surprise. Aster studied the Journal as it was handed to him and then stared at the lightly glowing crystal in his other hand which he realized was giving off a soft warmth in comparison to how Jack’s crystal had always given off a slight chill. He studied the crystal even more and felt something flowing out of it. Jack had said that each crystal was unique for every person and connected them with an element that was most like them. To Aster this felt like Spring and Life as well as Hope. _I can’t give up, I need to get to Jack and make sure that he doesn’t become lost._ Aster narrowed his eyes in determination and placed the Journal on the rock beside him before he stood up.

            “Your right North, we can’t give up.” Aster said before moving to go toward the group who were helping the natives place all the drugged guards together in a line.

            “Vhere are you going?” North asked as he rushed to follow him.

            “I’m going after Pitch.”

            “That’s crazy, ve don’t have strength to go after him. He have army, ve don’t. He have guns, ve have spears. No good can come of this.”

            “I know mate, I didn’t say it was the smart thing, but it’s the right thing. Besides we may have something that will give us an advantage.”

            “Vhat do ve have?” Aster just smirked and called the rest of the group together once they were close enough. “Fine, I follow. Best make sure, you don’t hurt yourself.” Aster ignored him as the last of the group came together.

            “What is it Aster?” Tiana asked crossing her arms.

            “Look, we need to get Jack back, he’s the only royal left. And, the King is dead.” Aster answered. The group gave out shocked gasps, as they realized that Pitch had killed the king and that Atlantis was now without a ruler. “Listen, before the King died, he gave me his crystal and asked me to make sure that Jack was brought back here safely and that Atlantis was kept safe. I can’t do this alone, I need your help.” Aster told them. They exchanged looks knowing that this was all partially their fault.

            “Of course we’ll help you Aster, we all helped Pitch. We’ll do what we can to get Jack back and save Atlantis.” Abdima told him with a smile. The others gave out noises of agreement as they all held guilt for what had occurred, some more than others.

            “Great, thanks mates. Now you all were part of his plan, so you must know what he’s planning to do. As well as what he may have hidden up his sleeve.” Aster replied gesturing for them to follow him to a large flat rock. As they gathered around the rock, Aster placed a blank sheet of paper onto the rock and got a pencil ready to write down what they say.

            “Well, Pitch is going to blow the top off of the dormant volcano and use a small hot air balloon thing that he has to escape through the top with the crystal, or uh Jack.” Porc told him describing the area that this was going to occur.

            “He also has a variety of guns but no more explosives since we used all of them to bow the bridge and the ones that he does have are going to be used to blow the whole in the roof.” Abdima added describing what kind of guns Pitch has at his disposal.

            “One other thing. He has this Nightmare drug thing that renders the person he shoots unconscious and makes them have their worst nightmare. From what I heard from the soldiers it lasts for 13 hours unless the person affected is able to conquer their fear then they’ll wake up but no one’s been able to do that. Pitch had any guard that we came across hit with it so I don’t know if he has anymore but if we’re hit with it we will most likely fail.” Tiana told him rubbing her arms as the thought of what the drug could do to them and what it may be doing to Tooth.

            “Where the hell, did he get this drug? And has every guard been hit? What about Tooth? Or Sandy?” Aster asked unable to believe that Pitch had such a horrifying weapon. At the mention of Tooth, Tiana looked down in shame.

            “When I lead Pitch to wear Tooth’s birds were being held, she arrived at began to fight Onyx but Pitch got impatient and shot Tooth with the drug. I don’t know what happened to or where he is. These are all of the guards that we found and all of them are suffering from what appears to be a nightmare.” Tiana answered biting her lip in worry.

            “Iz true. I cannot bring them out of it. Nothing I could do and without guards, we have no other trained warriors other than ourselves.” North added starting to feel a bit hopeless.

            “Anyone else remember that the bridge is gone and there’s no other way to get across unless we all suddenly grew wings?” Cupcake reminded them. The others looked at each other and suddenly remembered their biggest obstacle. It didn’t matter if they had an army, if they had no way to transport them to where the battle would take place, it was all for nothing. They all sighed and bowed their heads thinking that this was hopeless. Aster tried not to let the hopelessness surrounding them get to him but it was so thick in the air, it was hard to not just give in. But just as he was going to give in, a flash of hope surged through him, originating from the crystal in his hands. He jerked his head up as he remembered what Jack had shown him on his first day on the island. The flying craft.

            “Wait just a mo, mates. I think I have an idea.” Aster told them before he moved away and looked around the area trying to find one of the flying crafts. He ignored the others questions as he scanned the surrounding area, as he moved further away he finally found what he was looking for. He ran toward the craft, hearing the others following close behind.

            “Aster, what are you doing?” Tiana asked as Aster climbed on top of a strange fish looking rock. Aster straddled the rock and began to scrape some of the growing moss off of the rock.

            “Jack showed me this the first day we got there, this well get us across.” Aster answered studying the gray stone in front of him.

            “Aster, that’s a rock.” Abdima told him.

            “More specifically a carved gray stone that’s around a few centuries old.” Porc added.

            “I think he’s finally cracked.” Phil murmured also watching Aster fiddle with the large fish carved rock.

            “Nah, it’s not just any rock mates.” Aster told them just as he inserted the crystal into the designated slot and twisted the crystal making the engine activate and levitate a few inches off the ground. The others gasped and gaped at the floating craft.

            “Alright, I’m impressed.” Cupcake exclaimed as she studied the craft in front of them.

            “It’s simple. All you got to do-” Aster started to explain before Tiana interrupted him by climbing onto the craft.

            “Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Shut up. We get it, now move over.” She told him, pushing him back and pressing a hand onto the glowing panel ignoring Aster’s warnings. Once she placed her hand firmly down, the craft instantly shot forward causing Aster and her to slip off the back landing in a tangle of limbs groaning. The others rushed to help them up and make sure neither one was severely injured.

            “Ya got to be gentle shelia, it’s pretty sensitive.” Aster told her rubbing the back of his head as he stood up.

            “Yeah, now you tell me rabbit.” Tiana replied as Abdima helped her stand up. Aster opened his mouth to tell her that he did try to warn her when Abdima just shook his head in warning.

            “Whatever. I’m going to make sure the craft was damaged.” Aster murmured moving toward the craft which had stopped just a few feet ahead. He examined the craft and saw that nothing seemed to have been damaged, most likely due to them being in an open area. “It doesn’t seemed to be damaged, so we should still be able to use it and we can find even more.” Aster told them once his inspection was complete.

            “Do they all look like giant goldfish?” Phil asked as they got closer to examine the strange craft.

            “Well, the one that Jack showed me looked kind of like a shark and I guess this one looks like a goldfish. So I have no idea.” Aster answered.

            “So how does it work?” Abdima asked in curiosity.

            “We use the crystals, their like keys basically.” Aster explained.

            “Uh Aster, you realize that you’re the only one that has a crystal and we still need more fighters cause right now it’s only you, me, Abdima, North, Porc, Phil, and like two other guards as well as some natives that may have never actually fought before. We can’t beat Pitch with this group of people and we can’t wait for the other guards to wake up. It’s hopeless.” Tiana told him. Aster felt a piece of him deflate when he remembered that they still didn’t have enough people to fight Pitch. But just like before he felt a surge of hope originate from the crystal in his hand.

            “I know but we just have to have hope and believe that we can do this and who knows maybe the civilians may know how to fight and they may want to join us in getting their prince back because he’s one of them. He is the one that fought to make them happy and make sure that they had a good life. Jack woulden’t give up on us, so we can’t give up on him. C’mon mates just believe.” Aster pled almost able to feel the hopelessness radiating from them.

            The others exchanged looks but a spark of hope was beginning to take root and so they began to believe.

            “Very vell Bunny. We believe. Shall ve go look for more crafts?” North asked with a jolly smile. Aster smiled and nodded but before they could separate to search a soft sound reached their ears.

            “What is that?” Porc asked looking around trying the find the source of the sound, which resembled the sound of shifting sand. As they looked around, they suddenly heard a commotion from where the unconscious guards were along with some of the citizens. They exchanged looks and hurried to see what had happened and what they saw shocked them.

            _Darkness was the only thing that he could see. As he looked around the only thing that he could see was a light glow emanating from his golden skin. He began to move through the darkness hoping to find a way out of the shadowy area but as he continued to walk it seemed like he was getting nowhere and the darkness seemed to be getting darker and now a gray fog was beginning to rise. He glanced around the area and began to see that he wasn’t alone, strange dark figures were beginning to form and surrounding him. He spun around to keep them in sight but it seemed pointless as more formed and soon he was completely surrounded._

_“What do you want creatures?” He asked crouching down in case he had to fight. For a minute they said nothing but soon one came forward and changed its shape, now looking like the late Queen._

_“Your Highness? But you were lost.” He gasped out dropping his hands in shock. She said nothing as another creature came forward and changed its shape into Anna._

_“Anna?” He asked slowly beginning to lose his caution. Like the Queen she said nothing as two more creatures came forward and changed their shape into the King and Jack._

_“Your Majesty? Jack? What's going on?” He asked standing as straight as he could as he aced the people that he cared for._

_“You failed me Morpheus. You vowed to protect my family and to protect Atlantis but you failed. My wife is dead and what you see is what became of my kingdom when you left us. You have failed in your duty.” The “King” told him in a dead voice._

_“No. That’s not true. I would never leave.” Morpheus told him unable to believe that this is what became of Atlantis._

_“Why did you leave me? You said you would always be there for me but you weren’t. You left me. You abandoned me. You don’t care for me. You lied to me!” “Jack” yelled out clutching his arms as tears fell down his cheeks._

_“No, Jack I would never leave you. I woulden’t do that, you have to believe me. I care for you as a true member of my family, you know that.” He replied moving to comfort the young man but as he got closer he whimpered and moved away hiding behind the “King”. He stopped and moved back unable to believe that he was scared of him._

_“You’re a failure. You were supposed to be our light, the one that would drive away the darkness but you didn’t. You have spirit and you didn’t use it to help us. You wanted us dead.” “Anna” stated her hands hanging limply at her side with her head twisted at an unnatural angle._

_“No that’s not true. I would never want that.” He cried out. But soon they all began to yell at him telling him he was a failure and bringing forth his biggest fears. He shook his head and covered his ears trying not to listen to what they were saying but just as he was beginning to accept what they had said a sudden memory hit him. He was helping Jack get to Aster when he was suddenly hit with something that caused him to black out._

_“This isn’t real.” He whispered opening his eyes._

_“What are you talking about of course this is real warrior. This is what your actions caused. Just give in and accept responsibility.” The “Queen” told him kneeling down to get to his level. She reached out a hand to caress his cheek when he suddenly shot a hand out and gripped the “Queen’s” throat._

_“You are not real. You are not true. You are nothing.” He said as he stood taking the creature with him. As he spoke the creature began to struggle but soon the creature began to fade. He turned to the others and repeated what he had said. All too soon the creatures began to fade and the darkness began to recede until there was only one spot of darkness left in the form of the fake Jack. He moved toward him and gripped his throat and even though he knew that this thing wasn’t Jack, it looked and acted so much like him._

_“Why are you doing this? I thought you cared about me?” It asked tears sliding down its face._

_“I do care for you. But I care for the real Jack, and you are a fake.” He answered._

_“No I’m real. I’m real!”_

_“No you aren’t. You’re a fake. Goodbye.”_

_“No! I hate you! I have always hated you!” It yelled out beginning to struggle but he ignored it and began to recite, “You are not real. You are not true. You are nothing.” The creature gave out a howl before it vanished and he suddenly woke up._

Sandy gave out a gasp as woke. He quickly took in where he was and saw that he was inside the cave and that he was tied up. Sandy quickly saw that the rope wasn’t wrapped around him tightly, most likely they figured he woulden’t wake up. After a few minutes of struggling he was able to loosen the rope even more and become free. He quickly got up and saw that his weapon was next to him making him roll his eyes at how stupid these people were to leave his weapon near him. He grabbed his weapon and moved to get out of the cave until he was out and what he saw made his heart drop. The bridge was gone.

_Now what? How will I get to the city?_ He thought giving out a huff of irritation. As he tried to come up with an idea a tinkling sound reached his ears. He looked down at his feet where a thin strand of golden sand was suddenly floating and moving around him almost as if it was alive. He tilted his head in curiosity as he studied the strand before him. He cautiously reached a hand out and touched the strand. Once he touched it, it suddenly grew and exploded surrounding him. He raised his arms up and covered his eyes, but soon he lowered his arms and was shocked by what he saw.

The strand of golden sand had become a large cloud and was floating a few inches off the ground. Sandy cautiously approached the cloud and touched the sand, as he did he suddenly felt a connection to it. Almost as if he was a part of it and it was a part of him. As he studied the cloud he felt his crystal begin to glow and as he looked down he saw that it was glowing a soft golden light mixed with some of its normal blue glow. As the light began to fade he understood what he had to do.

He jumped up onto the cloud and knew that this sand was now a part of him. He directed the sand to take him toward the city determined to protect his people to his last breathe and with this new ability he knew he would succeed. Yet he felt a sense of despair he got closer to the city and saw that there was smoking rising from various places and that there were no guards around. _They must have been hit with what I was hit with._ He quickly urged the cloud to hurry worried about the King and Jack as well as the citizens. But as he neared the palace he saw that there were many bodies laid down side by side and as he got closer he saw that they were the guards. He quickly went down shocking many of the nearby citizens who were quick to ask what had happened to him and tell him what had occurred. Before he could answer their questions though a voice rang out louder than the rest.

“Sandy?!”

            Aster couldn't believe that Sandy was standing in front of them, and on a cloud of sand of all things. As he called out his name, Sandy turned toward him and floated toward him with a questioning gaze.

            “Thank god, your hear mate. What happened to ya?” He asked once he was close enough. Sandy quickly used the sand surrounding him to communicate what had happened and even though it took a while they were able to get the gist of what had happened.

            “Seems like you were hit with the Nightmare drug mate. Just like the guards and Tooth. But how were you able to wake up? It was supposed to keep you under for 13 hours unless… Did you conquer a fear?” Aster asked. Sandy looked grim but nodded. As they were talking, Jaime, who was standing nearby touched a strand of the golden sand. As he did the strand instantly changed shape into one of Tooth’s birds and circled Jaime as he giggled. Aster and Sandy stared in shock at what had just occurred.

            “Jaime, mate. What did you do?” Aster asked knelling down to his level.

            “I don’t know. I just touched it and it became one of the birds. I’ve always dreamed of flying one of them and they’re my favorite.” Jaime answered with a shrug. As he did the bird suddenly landed on Jaime’s head and burst into sand raining down around him. Jaime instantly became drowsy and slumped forward prompting Aster to catch him as he fell asleep.

            “What just happened?” Tiana asked as Aster stood up with a sleeping Jaime. Once he stood up, on top of Jaime’s head an image of him riding one of the birds appeared. Everyone stared at it and Aster realized what had happened. Once he realized this he started to chuckle before handing Jaime off to his worried mother. Aster turned to Sandy with a smile.

            “You really are Morpheus, huh mate?” Aster said.

            “Vhat do you mean, Bunny?” North asked confused.

            “Morpheus was the God of Dreams mate. And it seems that Sandy can now give good dreams with his sand and maybe he could help get the guards out of the nightmare induced sleep by replacing them with good dreams making it easy for us to wake them up.” Aster explained getting excited with the possibility of maybe waking these people up.

Sandy began to grin wildly and quickly nodded his head before he moved toward the closest guard and ordered a strand down to touch his forehead. Once he did he was able to see what the man was dreaming and change it into a good dream by repeating what he had repeated in his own dream, _“You are not real. You are not true. You are nothing.”_ He continued down the line of guards making sure to repeat the sentences each time and soon the only one affected by the drug was Tooth.

Sandy moved closer to Tooth and reached down connecting himself to her dream and realized that this may be a bit harder to turn into a good dream. She was dreaming about the death of her family and how they had given their lives fighting the rivals of Atlantis. The people that were against Atlantis were ruthless and did not care what they did to the surrounding land. All they wanted were the riches of Atlantis and Tooth’s parents were the ones that lead that fight but unfortunately the rivals had set a fight and Tooth’s parents were the first casualties. This resulted in Tooth being raised by the royal guard and becoming Jack’s protector. And even though she cares a lot about Jack the death of her parents has always been a dark memory, one that she wishes she could change.

Sandy gave out a sigh but continued to repeat the sentences in hope that Tooth would let go and come out of the dream, but when that didn’t work he began to whisper to her how Jack needed her and how her parents would want her to let go and protect her new family. Slowly but surely she began to let go of the nightmare and was soon waking up.

“Ugh. Sandy?” Tooth murmured as she carefully sat up still groggy from the nightmare. But as she fully sat up and looked around she remembered what had happened and quickly stood up. “Sandy! Pitch took my birds. He’s going after Jack, we have to stop him!” She yelled out but as she took a step, she stumbled and would have fallen if Aster hadn’t rushed to catch her.

“Whoa, hang on shelia. You just got out of a drugged sleep, you need to rest for a few minutes.”

“Let me go. I have to find Jack and make sure that sick bastard doesn’t touch him.” She exclaimed as she struggled to get out of Aster’s grip.

“Tooth, please. You need to rest, and it’s too late. Pitch has Jack and the Heart of Atlantis. I’m so sorry.” Tiana pleaded her eyes glinting with tears. Tooth suddenly stopped at stared at her before she narrowed her eyes and glared at her.

“Why should I believe you? You were working with him! I trusted you with my bird’s location and you lead them right to them! I trusted you and you betrayed me.” Tooth cried out still trying to get out of Aster’s grip.

“Tooth stop. Look I know you feel betrayed, I felt the same way when I found out what happened, but she’s telling the truth Tooth. Jack bonded with the Heart and Pitch took him. Pitch also killed the King, which is why we need to get the guards up so that we can go save Jack and all of Atlantis, and get you your birds back. Now can you please rest for a few minutes and allow North to check you out? Medically of course, and Sandy and Tiana will explain everything alright?” Aster explained and looked into her eye to make sure that she was listening to what he was saying. Once he made sure that she hear him, he let go and had her sit down. Once she was settled and Sandy and Tiana were comforting her and telling her what had happened he left to try and find more crafts.

After 20 minutes Aster was able to discover a good amount of crafts and when he returned to tell the others he saw Tooth hugging Tiana as she cried into her shoulder, mourning the lost King. Aster also saw Sandy helping North get the last of the guards up and making sure that they were fine and able to fight. He also saw the others getting weapons and helping a few of the natives get things ready for when they leave. _Alright time to tell everyone the plan._ Aster took a deep breath and let it out as he moved to stand on top of a flat rock so that everyone could see him. Aster cleared his throat and waited until everyone was facing him to begin speaking.

“Alright everyone, now that everyone has been woken up and checked out I need to tell you all what is going on and what is happening. A few hours ago Pitch and his soldiers came through and shot almost every guard with a Nightmare drug, making them experience their worst nightmares and fears for 13 hours or until they conquered their fears. Luckily Sandy was able to awaken from the sleep and come wake all of you. Though we haven’t been without casualties. The Heart of Atlantis -the crystal that gives you your life, protection, and power- has bonded with Prince Jack and Pitch has taken him. But that is not Pitch’s only crime, Pitch has killed the King. And now we must go and get the Heart back. We need to show Pitch that we are not helpless, that we are not afraid of him, and that we will not allow him to ruin your lives. I know that I am not a true blood Atlanteen, and I know that it’s my fault that Pitch was able to find you, but the King told me that I had the heart of an Atlanteen and so I ask for your forgiveness in bringing this horror to you, and I ask for your help in getting the Prince and Heart back.” Aster told them and waited to see what they would say. Tooth stood up and lifted her weapon.

“I will join you in retrieving the Prince and Heart. And I will follow your lead. Who else will join us?” Tooth cried out turning to the warriors that stood behind her. All of the warriors grabbed their weapons and lifted them up into the air giving out battle cries. “So, how will we get to Pitch?” She asked once everyone had quieted down.

“Follow me and I’ll show you.” Aster told them before he jumped down and lead them to where the crafts were lined up. “Alright now you place your crystal in and turn it three quarters back while keeping your hand on the inscription pad. It may take a bit to get use to moving but it’s pretty simple just make sure to be gentle or you may be thrown off. Alright everyone pick a craft.” He explained before moving to power up some crafts for the team. Soon enough everyone was riding one of the crafts including Aster. Aster moved his craft to the front, while trying to ignore how high up he was, and turned to face everyone with Sandy and Tooth both next to him, Tooth in a craft and Sandy on his cloud of sand.

“Everyone ready? Then let’s go rescue the Prince and bring back the Heart and save Atlantis! For Atlantis!” Aster cried out before they turned and moved to get to the caves. _Just hold on Jackie, we’ll get you back. Just hold on._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will be more action pact and by the way I really hate that last paragraph but couldn't come up with anything better so sorry for that crap. Oh and the sentences that Sandy uses to get rid of the shadow creatures (They are inspired by Pitch's fearlings) is from the books actually, The Sandman book so I didn't make it up. So until next time y'all and once again don't be afraid to ask questions, bye!


	19. The Day of The Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I'm so sorry for not updating. My computer has just not been cooperating and I just got a cat so I've been focusing on him since I've never had a cat before. And so we are at the end of our story, just one more chapter and a possible epilogue as well as a chapter that will be about the various characters. Warnings for this chapter are violence, fire, destruction, major character death? Now on with the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing in association with Dreamworks or Disney. I only own my own characters and add ons.

Pitch watched as the missile struck the  roof of the cavern, once the dust dissipated it was clear that the missile had cleared an opening and all that was left to do was load everything to the hot air balloon craft that De Luna had given them. As his men started to inflate the balloon Pitch moved toward the carrier holding the Prince. As he got closer he could feel the cold air the carrier was emitting and see deadly looking frost curl around the edges, he scraped some of the frost off the window in front and looked in at his captured prisoner. Jack had his eyes closed and his hair was still flowing almost as if the wind itself was flowing through it. As Pitch watched the eyes slowly opened and revealed the pupil-less piercing blue glow, they focused on Pitch and seemed to study him as if memorizing the man that had taken him from his people.

            “You know Jack, I did not expect this to happen. I did not expect you to exist. What must that have been like, I wondered? To be unseen? To be thought of as nothing but a myth and legend to the people above? You may have had your people and Father but were you ever truly a part of them? From what I’ve observed, you wanted to see what laid beyond your city and save your people and yet you stayed and became a guard. You must have been very alone and misunderstood by everyone. It’s no wonder you latched on to that Aussie idiot, two of a kind correct? Don’t worry Jack I’m sure he’ll be fine, at least he’ll die surrounded by the things he spent his worthless life hunting for.’ As Pitch said this the ice seem to thicken and the frost patterns became spikes, noticing this Pitch decided to put in one last jab before allowing the men to secure Jack onto the craft. ‘Seems I’ve struck a nerve, I guess that’s my cue to leave. Just don’t forget Jack that nothing goes better than cold and dark and I intend to make sure that this world gets just that.” With those final words Pitch ordered the men to secure the container and prepare to launch.

            Onyx walked toward Pitch to give a status report on the balloon when they suddenly heard a strange hum coming toward them from the tunnels. The men all turned to look at the tunnel before a few of them started yelling a racing to get their guns. Onyx grabbed a man by the arm as he ran by her in a panic and forced him to a stop. “What's going on? What did you see?” She ordered.

            “Atlanteans. They appear to be on some kind of aircrafts ma’am.” He answered before removing his arm from her grip and rushing to get the craft into the air.

            “Aster. That idiot just won’t stand down will he?” Pitch snarled out before ordering the men to get the balloon into the air and to form battle positions. “Get on the craft Lieutenant. We need to get the Heart out before Aster stops us.” Pitch ordered moving to board the craft Onyx at his heels. _I will not have him ruin everything that I planned!_

* * *

 

            Aster and the others raced into the tunnels rushing to hopefully stop Pitch before he could take off. As they flew through the tunnels they discussed what their plan was. “Alright so we’re going to come in low and fast and catch him by surprise!” Aster relayed to the others still trying to ignore the speed and height that they were flying at.

            “Aster I’ve got news for you! Pitch is never surprised and let’s not forget that he has guns! Like a lot of guns!” Abdima told him.

            “Well does anyone have any suggestions?!” Aster asked frustrated.

            “Yeah, don’t get shot!” Tiana yelled out from behind North.

            “I’m pretty sure that was obvious Tiana!” Aster yelled back.

            “Just making sure!” Aster rolled his eye but soon focused on the tunnel as he saw that it was getting brighter and that they were soon going to be on top of Pitch’s men. _Please be okay Jack._ Was Aster’s last thought before chaos erupted. As soon as they cleared the tunnel and entered the large cavern multiple guns were being fired at them and though they had a height advantage the arrows that many of the Atlanteans were shooting missed their targets as they hid behind boulders. As one of the crafts was shot down Aster saw the solders launching small glider planes and begin following the crafts and shooting them. _He had planes?! That is not fair!_ Aster thought frustrated that Pitch was so prepared.

            “You said he only had guns!” Aster yelled out dodging the shots fired from one of the planes.

            “I did say he was never surprise, didn’t I?!” Abdima yelled back also dodging fire from a gun but as he dodged his hand landed on section of the control panel of his craft that was shaped like a hand. Once he hit it the mouth of his fish craft suddenly shot out a beam of blue electricity, destroying the trucks that were launching the planes. Abdima looked at his hand and shock and looked to his side meeting the surprised gaze of Anna. “Ok, now things are getting good.” He murmured.

            “Abdima, head up we have to stop Pitch from reaching the top of the shaft!” Aster yelled out from his other side. Abdima nodded and hurried to get to the balloon.

            “Aster! I’m going to help Sandy get the planes away from the craft and give you room to stop it!” Anna called out.

            “Understood Tooth, thank you!” He called back.

            She shook her head and yelled out, “Don’t thank me yet. Get Jack back while we stop the soldiers and release my birds. I wish you luck.” She gave him a strange gesture before moving back and helping Sandy with the cages that held her birds and stopping any planes that came her way.

            Aster pushed his craft to its limits but the balloon was swarming with planes and Aster could see Pitch trying to push the balloon to go faster. Aster realized that he had to change his tactics if he wanted them to get close, so he rushed to find Abdima who had just barely avoided crashing into a falling plane shot down by North and Tiana.

            “Abdima! Change of plans! You and I will be decoys! Tiana, North, fly up underneath that thing and cut the carrier holding Jack loose!” Aster explained as they flew closer to the balloon.

            “Understood Bunny! Ve are on it!” North replied diving toward the hanging carrier.

            Aster and Abdima closed in on the balloon and as they did they saw that Pitch and Onyx were aiming their guns at them. They ducked around them trying to distract them from what was going on below them. As they did North brought their craft as close as possible to the hanging carrier and allowed Tiana to jump on top of it. She began to saw at the chains with the saw that North had brought with him but all it was causing was sparks.

            “I thought you said this thing could cut through a femur in 28 seconds!” She yelled out frustrated.

            “More saw, less talk!” North replied holding onto the carrier so they didn’t drift away.

As they tried to saw the chains off Aster and Abdima were distracting Pitch and Onyx from what was going on but it was becoming very difficult with Pitch and Onyx proving to be excellent shots. Just as Pitch was about to fire a shot at Aster, Abdima was able to hit the gun in his hand. Unfortunately, this resulted in Pitch looking down and seeing North and Tiana trying to cut through the chains holding the container.

“Onyx! Looks like we have some unwanted guests below us.” He cried out, Onyx looked away from the sky and also saw North and Tiana. She scowled and moved to one of the heavy weights that was attached to the railing of the balloon and above where North and Tiana were. She quickly untied it and let it drop hitting the edge of the container and almost throwing Tiana off. Before Onyx could get another weight though North grabbed Tiana by her waist and lifted her onto the craft.

“Out of time! Let’s go!” He yelled out before flying away. Aster watched as they were forced to move away and saw the chaos surrounding them. They were bodies littering the ground and fires all over the places practically filling the cavern in smoke. Aster had to stop Pitch and the only idea he had was quite possibly suicidal. But he braced himself and began flying back toward the balloon.

“Okay, I got to do this. Got to do it for Jackie. Any last words? Yeah. I really wish I had a better idea than this!” Aster murmured to himself before he jumped off of the craft and grabbed onto one of the many ropes surrounding the balloon. When he had jumped from his craft it had hit one of the three small balloons surrounding the large balloon causing it to drop in altitude and Pitch did not like that.

Pitch growled as he saw that they were dropping and saw Aster hanging onto one of the ropes but he ignored him for now as he focused on the bigger issue. “We’re losing altitude. Lighten the load!” Pitch ordered. Onyx followed his order and tossed anything that wasn’t bolted down.

“That’s it, unless someone wants to jump.” Onyx told him pushing her hair back. As she did she didn’t notice Pitch moving to stand behind her until it was too late.

“Perfect idea. Ladies first.” He said before throwing her over the railing. She yelled out and reached to hold on to something, luckily she was able to grab onto the lower railing and swing her body back up kicking Pitch in the face and knocking him down against the opposite railing. She stood up and snarled at the vile man, horrified that he had thrown her and furious that he had betrayed her.

“You said we were in this together! You promised me a percentage!” She yelled out as she roundhouse kicked him but when she moved to kick him once more, he grabbed her foot and stopped her.

“Perhaps you should have gotten it in writing little nightmare.” He told her before using her body weight to toss her from the balloon making sure to throw her far enough that she woulden’t be able to grab onto anything. “It’s nothing personal darling, just business.” He called out as he watched her fall. Pitch had completely forgotten about Aster and so Aster used this to his advantage and tried to pull free a section of rope to swing down to Pitch. After a few seconds of struggling, he was finally able to pull one free and with a cry he swung out making Pitch turn toward him as he crashed into him. They both flew over the edge but landed in a lower platform right above the fanned blades pushing the balloon up. Pitch was quick to get up but Aster was disorientated by the hit his head had taken when he landed.

“Well, I have to hand it to you. You’re a bigger pain in the neck than I would have thought possible.” Pitch told him moving to loom over him as he shakily got back up and tried to throw a punch. But with his head still swimming, the punch was easily caught and Pitch was able to throw a punch and kick his diaphragm making Aster fall back against the railing with enough force for it to detach and get caught between two of the blades and Aster hanging on with all his strength.

“You know it takes a lot to get under my skin, I pride myself on keeping my emotions under control and having patience. But congratulations, you managed what very few have been able to do.” Pitch said as he leaned down and watched Aster grip the cage of chains holding Jack’s container and move to stand on the circle of meatal surrounding it.

As this was happening, down below a figure was stirring. Onyx had landed onto the heavy fabric from the destroyed small balloon and it was enough to save her from certain death but not enough to stop her from having various life threatening injuries. She twisted onto her back feeling her broken ribs shift but she ignored them for she had a goal. Once she was on her back, she pulled the flare gun she had from the small of her back and lifted it up to point at the balloon. She knew that she didn’t have long to live and she was lucky her arms weren’t broken and so with a blood filled cough she whispered, “Nothing personal.” Before she fired her last flare and blacked out. The flare soared through the air and soon reached the main balloon making it catch on fire.

Pitch watched the flare hit the main balloon and catch on fire. He snarled as fire started to rain down and the balloon began to lower. He stalked over to where a fire axe was and shattered the glass surrounding it before gripping the axe and dropping down onto the chains where Aster was still hanging on. He swung the axe just missing Asters head and causing him to drop on top of the container but before he could get back on his feet, Pitch was there swinging the axe making him flip backwards and hold on to the edge of the container right in front of the window.

“Are you getting tired Mr. Bunnymund?” Pitch asked swinging the axe again almost hitting one of Asters hands. “You have no idea how much it pleases me to see you like this. You look awful. Still disorientated?” He taunted before swinging the axe once more and hitting the glass window shattering it as Aster dodged once again. Aster was panting and even though all he's been doing is dodging, the blow to his head was making his eyesight blurry and making him uncoordinated.

  _I need to end this fight before I get any weaker and end up getting hit._ As Pitch pulled back the axe Aster saw that a few of the remaining shards of the window were covered in a bit of the crystal and were glowing slightly as well as letting loose some electric blue sparks. _That just may work._ Aster thought as he pulled free one of the shards making sure not to touch the tip; as soon as he did Pitch reached down and pulled him up effortlessly holding him up with one hand as the other set down the axe and reached into his pocket pulling out a black dart.

“Now Mr. Bunnymund, I’m going to infect you with this and then drop you. You will die reliving your worst fears and nightmares while I make sure to find a way to get your precious prince out of here. Good bye Mr. Bunnymund, I’d say sweet dreams but there aren’t any left for you.” Pitch told him reaching out to stick him with the dart but Aster was able to bring up his freehand and deflect the dart sticking Pitch with it instead. As the dart hit his arm, Aster also slashed at the same arm with the shard. Pitch watched in horror as the dart hit his arm and the clutched at the arm as he felt the sting of both the dart and glass.

He vaguely saw Aster begin to climb onto the chains and climb up hoping to get away but Pitch wasn’t going to let him get away so easily. He moved to stop him but stopped when he noticed something growing from the slash Aster had given him. Black and blue sand was appearing from the wound and was beginning to consume his arm and his whole body. Pitch began to scream in agony as he became completely covered in the sand until he suddenly became still and looked like a black stone statue with traces of purple within it.

Aster watched as Pitch transformed and when he became solid and unmoving he released a breath of relief. “Thank god it’s over.” He murmured before moving to try and get the railing from between the blades. As he did this he didn’t realize that something was coming toward him until a sudden scream filled his ears. He whirled around and saw Pitch climb the chains until he was suddenly looming over Aster but as he did the piece of railing between the blades suddenly loosened and fell out making the blades work. As Pitch loomed he was suddenly kicked by aster upwards towards the blades where he burst into sand. Pieces of the sand suddenly became like diamond slicing through the chain cage and making Jack container fall down to the ground. Aster jumped after the container since they were much closer to the ground now.

Aster landed with a roll causing his back to hit the container and as he rubbed the back of his head and looked up, Aster saw the once magnificent balloon incased in fire and heading straight for him. He quickly got up and pushed at the container until it rolled and moved out of the way. Aster moved as fast as he could to get behind the container as the balloon crashed to the ground. As soon as it seemed safe, Aster stood and looked at the carnage behind him, as he did the rest of the team landed behind him hoping that he was okay.

“Bunny! Are you alright? Vhere is Pitch?” North asked as he helped Tiana down.

“Gone, it seems the power of the crystal mixed with his nightmare drug transformed him into some sand creature.” Aster answered leaning against the container finally catching his breathe and getting a good look at his team. Everyone seemed unharmed minus Phil who had half his face covered in blood which appeared to have come from a superficial cut on his forehead.

Suddenly a deep rumble erupted from behind them, everyone turned to look and saw crack forming from the crash site and a light red light was shining from within them. “The volcano it wakes!” Porc yelled out moving away from some of the cracks. At this point Tooth and Sandy had shown up holding a cage filled with the birds between them with his golden sand and some chains.

“Hurry, we must go!” Tooth yelled out.

“Wait! We have to get Jack back or the whole city will die!” Aster replied grabbing a nearby chain with a hook to attach to the welded on hoop on top of the container. Tiana rushed over and grabbed the other end of the chain, “If we don’t leave we’ll die!” She cried out as she rushed over to Abdima’s craft.

“This is the only way to reverse everything. Just do it, we have to get him back.” Aster replied helping toss the chain over the tail of Abdima’s craft and securing the other end of the chain together. Once it was secure they all climbed onto their craft and began to take off but as Abdima was beginning to leave the welded hoop that held the chain to the container snapped off. Aster quickly began to climb down using the chain ignoring Tiana’s cries for him to come back. He moved around the cracks as the heat began to build and quickly arrived at the containers side. He wrapped the chain completely around the container and held on as they began to fly back through the tunnels. Aster could feel the heat of the lava and silently urged for them to go faster.

In no time they were able to burst back out of the tunnels and were soon flying over Atlantis with at least half the people they originally set out with. They began to get lower as they neared the large empty plaza that they were at previously with many of the citizens anxiously waiting their return. As soon as they landed Aster grabbed a spear from a nearby guard and jammed it into one of the sides hoping to pry it open.

“Aster, the fission is about to explode into a pyroclastic fury!” Porc yelled out observing the lava that was coming toward them from the cavern.

“Aster! Porc say vall about to explode!” North cried out.

“I know! I’m trying!” Aster replied pulling back as hard as he could. As he did a bright light could be seen beaming from the lining making the different pieces of the container break apart and surround Jack. Suddenly from were Jack was standing a bright blue light could be seen filling every carving within the city. Aster took a few steps back to look around when a rumble could be heard from under his feet, Aster glanced down and suddenly something burst out of the ground.

With a yelp Aster fell back hitting his head. _Damn it! How many times am I going to hit my head!_ Once his vision cleared of stars he looked up and gaped at what he was seeing. The stones that were surrounding the Heart below had burst through the ground and were spinning around Jack as well as shooting out a few beams of light. The beams of light hit a few stone statues, a few of which were submerged or overgrown with plants, making them rise and form a circle around the island. They clapped their hands together and when they separated their hands a shield of light blue appeared and grew until it covered the whole city and island. As soon as the shield finished forming a wave of lava began to flow over the shield until it was completely covered leaving everyone within the shield in darkness.

Outside the shield the lava had cooled and hardened until it suddenly began to crack in various patterns that shinned a blue light. As the cracks reached the bottom the light vanished and the hardened lava fell apart allowing water to flow once more and light to enter the city. Aster and the others blinked their eyes at the sudden brightness and a solitary soft light blue spotlight could be seen hitting the center. Aster moved toward it and saw Jack being slowly lowered, unconscious and back to how he usually looked. Aster reached his arms out to catch Jack around his back and waist. Once Jack touched his arms the light vanished and Jacks dead weight was felt in his arms. Aster cradled Jacks head to his chest and stroked his snow white hair.

“Jack?” Aster whispered trying to wake him up. Jacks eyelashes fluttered and slowly began to open a little at a time until they were finally fully opened. Jack raised his head and looked up at Asters face with tired eyes.

“Aster?” He slurred. He felt Aster nod his head as he helped him stand up straight and once he was fully up, he noticed he was clutching something in his hand. He looked down and opened his hand. Held within there was a small silver bracelet. _Mother._ He though with a small smile as he caressed the bracelet with his thumb, but he was pulled from his reminiscing when he felt a heavy weight in his arms. Jack grunted as he felt the full weight of Aster, who was barely able to open his eyes as he neared unconsciousness.

“Aster? Come on, stand up. What wrong?” Jack plead as he struggled to hold up Aster. Aster murmured a reply unable to comprehend what was happening and only knowing that he was feeling very sleepy. Just before everything turned back he felt Jack lay him down and the rest of the team surrounding him. _I’m glad you’re okay Jack._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope y'all liked this chapter and I just want to take the time to thank everyone that has commented, left kudos and subscribed to this story. It has really mean a lot to me guys so thank you for your support and I am actually thinking of writing a one shot about Jack Frost that so far no one has really written about especially considering that it may be cannon soon, so be sure to be on the look out for that as well as the sequel to this story. Till next time, bye!


	20. The Day of Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all so here is the last chapter! Sorry put the wrong one up. I hope y'all liked this chapter and the epilogue. Now on with the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dreamworks or Disney. I only own my own added plot and characters.

* * *

* * *

"I refuse to believe that! Now stand aside, I'll make sure he's fine." A voice was heard through the darkness in Aster's world and though he didn't know whose voice that was, he knew that he was safe with them. _I trust you._ He thought before he fell deeper into the darkness. He didn't know how long he stayed in the darkness and he wasn't sure whether he wanted to leave, the dark was comforting and nothing could happen here. He didn't have to face the harsher aspects of reality, he didn't have to feel betrayal or sadness. He didn't have to feel pain and he didn't have to think about the family that he lost.

"Please Aster. Wake up."

_Who is that? Why did my heart ache when I heard them talk?_

"Please Aster, you have to wake up. Please. Please don't leave me."

Aster could hear the grief in their voice and it made his heart ache in pain. Yet could this person be worth leaving the peaceful darkness for? Could he leave behind feeling nothing so that he could have the chance of being possibly happy? Could he take the risk of betrayal and sadness for a moment of happiness? He looked deep within himself and saw that he couldn't bear to leave the voice alone, he wanted to spend his life with this person and he wanted to show them that they would never be alone ever again. He never wants Jack to feel unwanted. _Jack, the voice is Jack! Jack…Jack…_

 

"Jack."

* * *

 

When Aster collapsed, Jack could barely keep his panic under control. North had quickly rushed over to them and helped to lay Aster down where he began to examine him. After a few minutes he instructed a few of the guards to help lift Aster over to flat ruin that was high up enough that North can better examine him. Jack followed and tried to get North to tell him what was wrong with Aster but North just told him to be patient. Before Jack can get anymore impatient though North finished his examination and turned to Jack with a grave face.

"What is it? What's wrong with him?" Jack asked beginning to feel panic for Aster's wellbeing.

"Your Highness…I'm sorry vut I do not know if I could do anything for Aster." North told him. Jack stared at him in shock before he numbly replied.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with him?"

"He haz had severe injure to the back of hiz head."

"How severe?" Jack asked with a dry mouth.

"It iz fractured and I do not know extent within the brain itself. I do not have tools and ve have no way of know if he will wake up. I'm sorry." North answered placing a hand on Jack shoulder.

"No, he's going to be fine. I'll talk to my Father and his healers and they could heal him with their crystals. They've been along for a very long time and have a lot of medical knowledge. They'll be able to help." Jack replied before turning toward some nearby guards and ordering them to bring the royal healers. North then remembered that the young man did not know that his father was dead. He knew that once the young man learned of what happened to his father he may not be able to handle what was occurring with Aster.

"Your Highness…" North called to him but was ignored as he talked to the healers. "Your Highness. Jack!" He called out louder, Jack turned toward him and after saying a few words to the healers stood in front of North.

"Yes, North? What is it?" He asked lifting an eyebrow. North sighed and placed both hands on Jack's thin shoulders.

"I'm very sorry Jack vut your Father passed away a few minutes after you vere taken." Jack stared at North in disbelief and began to shake his head in denial as tears began to form in his eyes.

"No, how?" He cried out grasping North's forearms.

"He died from internal bleeding. Caused by Pitch. I'm sorry Jack, I did zhe best I could but vas too late. Aster vas last to see him." North explained as the young man put him head down and tried to control his breathing.

"Where is Pitch now?" He asked with hatred in his voice.

"Gone. Aster fought him. Said became sand creature. He avenge you young friend." North told him. Jack breathed in deep for a few minutes before he brought his head back up to look into North's eyes.

"Thank you. Now if you excuse me I must attend to Aster." He said with a blank voice as he broke away from North and went toward the healers. North watched him go with shock, the young man was able to push his grief aside to attend to a more serious matter. North was impressed by the young prince, or really King, but knew that once Aster was taken care of he will begin to grieve for his lost father.

Jack watched as the healers attended to Aster and tried to put the death of his father in the back of his mind not wanting to get distracted by what was currently going on. He would grieve later when everything had settled, he will not allow himself to break down just yet. Soon, though, he was shaken from his thoughts as a healer addressed him.

"Yes, what is it? Can you repair the damage?" He asked standing straight.

"We are afraid that the damage is too much my prince. I don't believe that we could heal him, I'm sorry." The healer told him with regret. Jack's eyes turned to steel as he heard what the healer told him.

"I refuse to believe that! Now stand aside, I'll make sure he's fine." Jack ordered moving closer to Aster as the shocked healers moved away. He placed a gentle kiss to Aster's forehead before he brought his crystal out and placed it on the middle of his forehead pouring every amount of love he had for Aster and every ounce of his magic into the crystal. A bright light began to consume them blinding any that were near. Suddenly the light faded and Jack was seen slumped over Aster's body. The healers rushed over to the pair and began to inspect them.

They saw that Jack was very low on magic and so ordered the guards to carry him to his chambers to better recover but when they tried to remove Jack from Aster, they were unsuccessful as Jack had tightened his grip on Aster's shirt, refusing to release him. After some force though they were able to remove Jack but he struggled in the guards arms, so it was decided that Aster would join him in his chambers so that Jack would calm down. It was also discovered that Jack had healed Aster completely. All that was needed was to wait for him to wake up. If he woke up.

* * *

 

Two days passed before Jack woke up, his magic completely restored. After a quick explanation of what had occurred and how long he had been asleep Jack was able to finally see his father's body. According to the guards his father's body had been placed in his chambers and they were awaiting Jack's orders on what to do with the body. Jack stood before the doors to his father's chambers, hesitant to enter the room that had so far only held upsetting memories. He took a deep breath and entered the room ordering the guards to make sure no one enters. The room was dimly lit but Jack could clearly see the form of his father laying on the bed. He moved toward the bed until he was able to sit at the edge and fully see his father.

He looked as if he was sleep, if a bit paler, and the only thing that was missing was his crystal. Jack frowned as he saw the crystal was missing and made a note to ask the guards where it was. He reached a hand out to grasp his father's hand and found it to be ice cold. At that moment, his father's death finally hit him. The grief that he felt erupted from him like an erupting volcano. He slumped over his father's body and sobbed. He sobbed over losing the last of his family, losing the chance to say goodbye to his father, and losing the chance to make amends with his father. He cried until he couldn't cry anymore. He murmured apologies to his father and vowed to make him proud and to make sure to care for their people. He told him of what was happening and how he feared Aster may never wake up and how he feared how deep his feeling for him were becoming. He feared that he will lose him once he awakens and how once his friends leave he may leave with them. After a few minutes of silence, Jack stood and wiped his eyes of any stray tears and made sure to make his face devoid of emotion. He placed a kiss to his father's forehead and whispered goodbye for the last time before he left the room.

He ordered the guards to prepare a boat for his father's burial and to make sure it was decorated with his father's favorite flowers and plants. He told them to have Sandy and Tooth help them with the preparations since they had helped when his mother had died. Once they understood their instructions he ordered no one to disturb him and that he will be in his chambers. They bowed and left to fulfil their orders, once they were gone he left to his chambers still shaken by the appearance of his father's body but determined to not let it rule him.

He entered his room and went straight to Aster who was still in a deep sleep. No one knew how Jack was able to completely heal him especially since everyone told him it was a lost cause but he was successful and now all they could do was wait for him to wake. _If he wakes up._ The most pessimist part of Jack thought. He knelt down next to Aster and ran his fingers through his hair with a heavy sigh.

"Oh Aster. I wish you would wake up. I don't know what to do. I'm not ready to rule a kingdom. I don't believe I could be a good ruler. I like to have fun not rules and responsibilities. And… I can't do this alone. Please Aster. Wake up." Jack whispered wrapping his arms around Aster's still chest. Jack buried his face into Aster's chest breathing in his scent. He smelled of meadows and fresh grass, the exact scent of Spring. After a brief moment of breathing in his scent Jack raised his head and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Please Aster, you have to wake up. Please. Please don't leave me." He murmured against his head before he backed away and turned his back to Aster so that he could calm down. As he tried to get his breathing back under control he heard movement behind him and a faint whisper,

"Jack."

He gasped and turned around facing where Aster laid down. What he saw made him smile and tears spring to his eyes. Aster was awake and beginning to sit up. Jack rushed to his side and hugged him tightly. Aster grunted at the slight weight but quickly wrapped an arm around Jack's waist relieved that he was okay.

"Hey Jackie. Ow's it going?" He rasped out tightening his hold.

"Haha. Fine. Just glad you're awake." Jack replied leaning back to look at Aster's face.

"Me too Frostbite. How long was I under?" He asked a bit confused with what had happened.

"Almost three days Aster. You really had us scared." He answered picking at the fabric of Aster's shirt. Aster grabbed Jack hands and raised his face up to look him in the eye.

"What?! What happened mate?" He asked shocked. The last thing he remembered was Jack turning back to normal and everything turning black.

"Well after you collapsed North and the healers checked you out to see what was wrong. North said you had a fractured skull and that he couldn't fix it because he didn't have the tools and he didn't know how your brain was affected. He didn't know if you would be able to wake up and so I asked my father's healers to take a look at you since they can use their crystals but they said it wasn't possible either. I refused to believe that though and so I healed you with my powers. I used almost all of my magic and I collapsed. I just woke up earlier today actually." Jack explained.

Aster took a minute to absorb what Jack had told him and couldn't believe that he was still here. He knew that skull fracture were a very serious injury and the fact that Aster didn't even notice the injury showed how filled with adrenaline he was. He also couldn't believe how much Jack risked for him even though he had been told that there was no way to heal him.

"Thank you Jack. I'm sorry you collapsed though, you didn't need to." Aster replied letting go of Jacks hands.

"Your welcome, and of course I did. I care about you and I refuse to give up on you." Jack told him with a soft smile. Just then Aster noticed that Jack's clear blue eyes were red and it looked like there were dried tears on his cheeks. Aster placed a hand on Jack's cheek and rubbed at the dried tears with his thumb.

"Jack, mate, why were you crying?" He asked concern. Jack's eyes dimmed as he looked down and took a deep breath.

"I found out my father died and today I finally saw his body. I had to make arraignments and while I was with his body I, the grief and rage I felt finally broke through and I just broke down but I couldn't show the people that so after I cried I made sure I didn't look like I had cried and came here. I guess I didn't do a good job." Jack answered with a sad smile. Aster pulled him in and gave him a fierce hug. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten that Jack's father had died.

"I'm sorry Jack. I meant to tell you but I kind of collapsed."

"It's okay, I know you would have told me and besides at least you got Pitch and avenged my father. I'm just upset that we didn't part on good terms and I never got to say goodbye." Jack said with a smile.

"Well mate, I know he regretted telling you to stay away from me and he just wanted what was best for you." Aster replied with a smile.

"Really? You think so?"

"I know so. I was the last one he saw before he passed on. He wanted to talk to me and explain some things. He also gave me his crystal so that I can save you and Atlantis." Aster explained taking the crystal out of his pocket and handing it to Jack. Jack took the crystal with wide eyes, unable to believe his father gave his crystal to someone that wasn't a natural born Atlantean.

"He really gave this to you?" Jack asked as he examined the crystal. He vaguely saw Aster nod his head but Jack was too distracted by the power that was coming from the crystal. It was giving off a feeling of Hope and Life, as well as Spring with just the hint of Winter which he could since was his own magic. "It's connected with you." Jack murmured surprised by what he was feeling.

"What do you mean mate?" Aster asked confused by his statement.

"I can feel an elemental power coming from the crystal, its Spring, basically earth powers but it also has a hint of my Winter power, probably from when I healed you. But I don't get how this happened, the crystal is usually only supposed to connect to someone born of Atlantis." Jack explained handing the crystal back.

"Well your Da did say I had the heart of an Atlantean so maybe that has something to do with it. By the way where are the others?" Aster asked putting the crystal on.

"I believe they're in the court yard. Sandy and Tooth are getting things ready for my father's burial, maybe they're helping. Do you want to go see them? I know they've been anxious about you." Jack answered standing up. Aster nodded and also stood but immediately his knees buckled and he would have fallen had Jack not grabbed him and propped him up.

"Whoa! Hang on Aster. Don't forget, you were out for two days. You need to take it easy." Jack said with a soft laugh. Aster grimaced and tried not to think about what had happened to his body during those two days. He did not want certain questions answered. "Here you can lean on me and use this." Jack told him as he wrapped an arm around his waist and handed him his staff.

"Ta, mate. Now let's go." He replied giving him a peck on the cheek, turning Jack's cheeks red, as they started to move toward the courtyard.

When they arrived at the courtyard, they could see the team talking to a few Atlanteans as well as helping them decorating the courtyard in beautiful blues and silvers. Yet as soon as they saw Jack and Aster enter they instantly dropped everything and rushed toward them to see if they were okay.

"Bunny! How are you?" North bellowed pulling both Jack and Aster into a tight hug.

"North! Ya blowhard let me down I need to breath!"

"Me too North!" Jack wheezed out squished between North and Aster.

"Very sorry my friends. Just glad you are okay." North told them once he had put them back down. Once he did Jack was moved away from them by Sandy and Tooth. As they pulled him away Aster could see that they were asking him a few questions but he couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"You alright Rabbit? You had us worried." Tiana asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah, fine just need to walk around a bit. How are all of you doing?" Aster answered leaning on the staff.

"We're all fine, no injuries. Well except for Phil, got hit by some shrapnel resulting in him needing a few stitches. Other than that fine. We've been helping them prepare for the King's funeral. Apparently they place the body on a boat decorated with what they liked and they are then covered in ice and frost by a family member and sent out to sea. Like the Vikings, guess they got it from studying the Atlanteans, and they then send a rock that's carved in the likeness of the King to surround the Heart of Atlantis. This will all occur at sunset so we'll be leaving in the morning." Abdima explained. Aster was nodding along until he heard that they were leaving in the morning.

"Really? In the morning? Did you all find a way out?" He asked.

"Um yeah, Tooth and Sandy discovered a large ship, looks like a narwhal, to take us to the surface. They are also giving us some treasure as a reward for helping. It's all packed so we'll be ready to go." Tiana answered.

"Are you coming with us Aster?" Porc asked. They all looked at him and yet he already knew his answer without needing to think about it.

"No, I'm not." He answered standing up straight.

"Is it because of him?" Abdima asked.

"Yes, but not just him. I feel like I belong here more than I belong in the world above. I'm not really leaving anything behind other than my pet bunny which I hope you can take care of Tiana. So I'm sorry but I belong here with these people and with Jack." Aster answered feeling truly happy with his decision.

"Ve understand Aster. Sometimes ve must follow heart for that iz vhat will bring true happiness." North told him patting Aster on the shoulder.

"Yeah you deserve to be happy, and don't worry I'll take care of your bunny." Tiana told him with a smile. The others all agreed and smiled before they returned to their work.

Soon enough the courtyard was decorated and Jack was getting dressed for the funeral. Aster was also getting dressed in traditional Atlantian garb, which was similar to a toga leaving one shoulder exposed which also showed off the blue paint that adorned his arm. It was vaguely tribal and yet also looked like vines, this same pattern adorned his other arm and both his legs as well as back and he had even gotten three leaves painted on his forehead. Once there was time, he was going to actually get it tattooed on but for the moment he wanted to show Jack that he wanted to stay and become a part of his culture as well as actually be with him.

Jack soon came out of his chambers fully dressed in traditional wear which was exactly like Aster's clothing ,which were a rich blue with white trims, except he had both shoulders covered and he was hearing a crown that was silver with frost designs and pale blue and white feathers. The feather that he usually wore was removed and replaced with a dark blue feather with white tips. He still wore the same jewelry but they appeared to have more gems on them. He walked into the room confidently but when he saw Aster he stuttered to a stop. He looked him up and down with wide eyes obviously surprised by what he was wearing as well as liking how he looked.

"Aster? Why are you dressed like that? You could've just worn your regular clothes." Jack asked confused.

"I know snowflake but aren't all the attending Atlanteans wearing something similar?" He answered as he stepped closer to Jack.

"Well yes but what does that have to do with why you're wearing the outfit?" Jack replied still confused.

"I wore this because I wanted to show you that I want to be with you. I'm staying here while the others leave tomorrow. I want to be a part of your culture Jack, I want to be an Atlantean and I want to be at your side forever. Will you accept that?" Aster told him as he cupped his cheek. Jack gasped as Aster's words sunk in. He wanted to stay with him. He was willing to spend his life with him when he could return to the world that he had known his whole life. Jack laughed and lunged forward giving Aster a deep kiss.

"Yes, I would love it if you stayed Aster. Thank you." He replied once they broke apart and their breathing was under control.

"I'm glad. Now how about we get going before someone gets the wrong idea, yeah?" Aster said with a wide smile. Jack blushed and hurried to exit the room to the courtyard. Once they arrived, Aster could see that they were one of the last ones there and soon enough they began to bring the King's body out. They followed the guards that carried the body to the shoreline where a beautiful white painted boat floated in the serene water. It was covered in vines and white flowers as well as some blue looking roses. The body was quickly placed on the boat and more flowers were placed around the body as well as white and blue feathers. Jack moved forward removing his crystal and touching the center of the King's chest. Once his crystal moved away frost ferns began to crawl over the body until it was completely covered and Aster could see that the frost design showed images of the royal family and Atlantis symbols. Soon a thin sheet of light blue ice covered the body obscuring it from view. Once that was completed the people pleasant sent a quick prayer and the boat was launched. They stayed at the shore until the boat left their sights.

Once they couldn't see the boat they moved to the courtyard where the carving of the King awaited to be lit and sent to surround the Heart of Atlantis. Each person that attended was allowed to chisel a symbol into the back of the stone, which would give strength to the former King as he watched over them. Once that was completed Jack moved forward and breathed on his crystal once more and lightly touched the carved face of the King allowing the power of the Heart to flow through it and lift it up to the Heart. They watched as the stone began to rotate around the Heart, knowing that though the King may be gone, his soul would watch over all of Atlantis. They soon left to retire for the evening since they had to say goodbye to their friends.

Morning soon arrived and Aster was facing his teammates as they said good bye for the last time.

"You know, I'm going to reopen the flower shop and I'm going to think of you guys every single day. Monday to Friday, 9:00 to 5:00, Saturday until 2:00. Sunday- I'm going to take Sunday off probably, and August too. Either way I'll miss you." Abdima said giving Aster a hug.

"Well I ain't got no damn speech so here you go." Phil said giving Aster a large container of Russian Vodka.

"Thanks Phil." Aster said with an amused voice.

"Well, this is it. I'll miss you Rabbit. I'll take good care of Sophie, I promise." Tiana said punching him playful on the arm before giving him a tight hug.

"I'll miss you too Shelia. And I'm sure Sandy, Tooth and Jack will miss you too. I hope you open that garage." Aster replied giving her a squeeze.

"Good-bye Aster, exciting adventure even if you did sit on the dirt." Porc said shaking Aster's hand.

"Bye Porc, try to not get any teeth knocked out, alright?" Aster replied.

"See ya Aster." Cupcake said also shaking his hand.

"Goodbye Bunny. Vill miss you very much, but know you vill be in hearts always." North cried out giving Aster a back breaking hug.

"Yeah I'll miss you too and even though you're an annoying Russian, you are also a great friend and team mate." Aster replied once he had his breathe back. Jack then appeared carrying some crystals around his arm.

"Before you all go, Sandy and I made these for you. We are all honored that you put your lives at risk to save our kingdom and to save my life. You will always be in our hearts." Jack told them as he placed a crystal around everyone's neck except for one that he placed in North's hand with some whispered instructions. "These crystals were formed with the power of Sandy's dream sand so that you may have good dreams and my ice so that you may have joyful days as well as the power of the Heart so you may live long lives. I hope your journey goes well and I thank you for bringing Aster to me." Jack explained as he walked back to Aster linking their hands together.

"Vell before we go, let us get picture with ship and new couple, da?" North bellowed out gesturing for everyone to gather around the ship and treasure. It seems that Cupcake had been taking pictures throughout the entire trip and had even asked Phil to take some photos during the fighting. Once the photo was taken they said good bye once more and left. Aster and Jack watched as the ship soon disappeared and Jack then turned to Aster with a soft smile.

"No regrets staying down here with me?" Jack asked smiling as Aster cupped his cheeks.

"Never love." Aster replied before he leaned down and gave Jack a sweet kiss. Once they broke the kiss they returned to the palace to begin helping the people of Atlantis and to bring it back to its former glory.

* * *

 

"Now, let's go over it again, just so you have it straight. You didn't find anything?" The man that was speaking was Manuel De Luna and he was facing the team that had just arrived from the Atlantis expedition. Each person was very nicely dressed since they had gotten a lot of money due to the treasure that was given to them. Mr. De Luna was looking through the photos that Cupcake had taken and though some were blurry and the one large group photo had half the heads cut off, it was great pictures.

"Nope. Just a lot of rocks and fish-little fish. Sponges. Sea life." Abdima answered looking at his nails.

"What happened to Onyx Sinclair?"

"We lost her in a fiery explosion when the flaming balloon came down on her." Porc answered but was then was smacked over the head by Phil. "Missing."

"That's right. And Pitch?"

"Nervous breakdown as vell as overdose by an experimental drug. You could say he went all to pieces." North answered with a twisted smile.

"In fact, you could say he was transformed and then busted into a billion-" Porc started to say before Cupcake hit him on the head with her umbrella. "Ahem. He's missing, too."

"What about Aster?"

"Went down with the sub." Tiana said with a shrug.

"I will truly miss that boy. At least he's in a better place now." De Luna said as he looked at one of the photographs that showed Aster holding hands with Prince Jackson who was looking up at him with a wide smile. Aster was also giving him a soft smile, looking very enthralled with the young man. As he flipped to the next photograph he saw a small package that was addressed to him from Aster. He put the rest of the photos down and began to open the package. The package turned out to be a photograph of Aster when he was younger and Alder was sitting in a chair. Held within the photograph was a crystal identical to what the others had. There was also a message written on the photo. De Luna pulled the crystal out and looked at the message.

Dear Mr. De Luna,

I hope that you enjoy this piece of proof. I know I've enjoyed it! Thank you for giving me the chance of finding Atlantis where I found a true treasure. Thanks from both of us- Aster Bunnymund

P.S. Thank you for bringing Aster to me sir. You have brought me true happiness. –Prince Jackson.

De Luna smiled as he read the note especially the little note from the Prince. He placed the photograph down and placed the crystal around his neck. _Good bye Aster, I wish you the best and hope to see you again one day._

A man that had no hope of continuing is life work and no joy in his life found a young man that had lost hope for the salvation of his people and had begun to lose joy in his own life, and together they were able to achieve hope and joy once more. Their love was one that was spontaneous and passionate and yet one filled with understanding and care. No other love has had a similar tale and none may ever have it. Though there were challenges, they were soon easily overcome even when the darkness returned.

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is the last chapter and I hope y'all enjoyed the story and don't forget that if you have any comments, questions or ideas about this story or any new stories, don't hesitate to message me.


	21. Epilogue: The Day Black Returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the official end and I am so sorry for not posting the end here, my computer got a virus and it wouldn't let me post here and I was finally able to use my brothers computer to post this. So sorry for the wait.I hope you like what this leads to. Hope y'all like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dreamworks or Disney. I only own my own characters and plot.

The sound of shifting sand filled the dark room. The sound grew as the sand began to solidify and come together. Soon the sand became a tall figure and appeared to have become flesh and blood once more. The figure had haunting golden eyes and their hair was slicked back into black spikes, his skin was of a grey tint and his clothing was a black robe with a deep V neck. The rest of his body was pure shadows and sand. He looked around in confusion, not sure who he was or what he was doing there. He looked up and saw a shining pale moon shining down and a few words began to fill his mind. _Luna…Hate…fear…Black…Pitch…Pitch…Black…Pitch Black…hate…Luna…De…Pitch Black hate De Luna!_

The figure snarled and turned his face to the moon, "My name is Pitch Black and I will have my revenge on De Luna." With a dark chuckle he vanished into a portal of shadows leaving the dark cave to begin his revenge on De Luna. _He won't know what hit him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the official end and I hope you all liked it! I will be working on the sequel as well as another story and I will also possibly be posting information about each character later on so be on the look out, Till next time!


End file.
